To Love a Youkai
by WishUponAStar1015
Summary: Elliett, a Princess of the demon realm, has met suitor after suitor. She is fed up with her lifestyle and steels away from her home - to the human realm. She looses her memories and soon meets Sam Witwicky and later the Autobot Bumblebee. Sam/OC
1. Prologue

**

* * *

**

To Love a Youkai

**Prologue**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. I own Elliett, her mother and father, the earth mage, the fire witch, and Shiye**

* * *

Birds chirped happily around the open window of the palace in the Makai, a parallel dimension to the human realm. The other world, the normal world, had no earthly idea that they were part of a parallel dimension. Scientists were almost at the brink of discovery; however, they were approaching about it the wrong way. They were trying to rip a vortex open whereas in order to reach the Makai they needed to accept their inner spiritual energy.

The Makai and the human realm were almost exactly alike except for the fact that the dominant species in the Makai were the Youkai, the demons. Humans rarely set foot in the Makai; if they did it was either because they were slaves or they had extremely high spiritual energy. The Youkai consisted of three levels: the animal Youkai, the witches, which were female, and mages, which were male, and the elementals.

The animal Youkai could change into three separate forms; there were the human forms, where the Youkai looked like humans, the half-animal forms, where the Youkai have animal characteristics, and the full-animal form, where the Youkai transform into the animal of their species. Most of the animal Youkai preferred to reside in their half-animal forms; they looked mostly normal but still had the instincts and heightened senses of their animal counterparts.

The witches and mages could cast elemental magic relative to the amount of energy they have. Most were human-like with a few exceptions of animal-witch and animal-mages. The ten different elements that could be commanded are: fire, water, wind, earth, metal, wood, ice, light, darkness, and cosmos. Most of the witches and mages were low level and they attended the mage academy outside of the palace. There, they trained to become fully fledged witches and mages in order to participate in the different careers available to their kind.

The elementals were beings that could control their element at will. No energy would be wasted with the elementals but they could choose to learn elements as they desired. They were extremely powerful, but if they intermarried with other species then they would use up their energy when controlling the element. The hybrids had a huge amount of energy reserves, so it usually didn't matter.

The Youkai used to live with the humans peacefully until one fateful day, when the Queen Loriena was murdered by a spiteful human desiring war. The human, a man who was tortured and eventually killed, hadn't received his wish. Instead, the King Veago was extremely angered by this action and used his almighty power to split Earth into two dimensions; with this action he took all the Youkai with him. He had no family left except for his adventurous daughter, Elliett. Elliett was envied for being the most powerful kind of Youkai: a tri-breed. She was an animal Youkai, witch, and elemental at the same time due to her heritage.

She was a being blessed with immortal beauty; however she considered her beauty as a curse. She always tried to play it down and would refuse to wear makeup in an attempt to look ugly. Many of the jealous servants would criticize her behind her back, sneaking around and tearing at the Princess' clothing. In all honesty, the Princess thought that the torn clothing had a unique type of look; she even wore them out in the gardens!

She possessed her mother's silver hair and her father's glowing ember eyes. There were black markings underneath her eyes and a golden crescent moon shaped birthmark upon her forehead; a gift from her grandmother, who was a cosmic elemental. Both of the marks represented kindness and luck – something she didn't thing she possessed. Eventually, as she grew older, the black markings disappeared and only the crescent moon was left. It, too, disappeared, but reappeared when she was highly emotional.

Both of her parents were Kitsunes, or fox demons; her mother was a silver vixen, or female fox, and her father a golden fox king. She inherited her grandfather's charcoal ears and tail, however, as it contrasted greatly with her silver tresses. When she was a child she was picked on by the other Kitsune children despite the fact that she was a Princess. Being a kitsune she had very good hearing so she heard their comments even across the room. She also had quick reflexes; she learned martial arts behind her father's back but she sensed that he knew what she was doing. She always seemed like the perfect child to him, but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. She hated being a Princess.

Elliett almost always wore her hair down, letting it reach the small of her back when it was at its longest. A tiny braid, however, was always behind what would be her left ear when she was in her human form. She loved the feeling of the wind blowing through the strands but she had to wear it up when her father ordered it – it was for the parties and banquets. She normally had it in a bun on the top of her head and wrapped a thin braid around it; an ornate set of chopsticks held it into place.

How she despised her father's parties. Most of them were for his benefit as a woman could not gain access to the throne. Sometimes he invited several women to his bedchambers afterwards; it seemed as if he had forgotten her mother's cherished memory. The Golden Fox King invited handsome mages and elementals, and even some of their Kitsune brethren, however, she and her father were the only rare Kitsune left.

On a normal occasion she wore an ankle length flowing red skirt with tight black knee length shorts underneath; there were slits on either side of her skirt that reached just a little bit above her shorts.

Her top consisted of a tight black halter with a sleeveless black leather trench coat – the coat had silver linings to highlight her hair. Let me enunciate the fact that she wore, to her father's dismay, no makeup to hide her natural beauty. She was quite beautiful at the age of seven hundred…but in human years she would be around fifteen. She was small of stature and had small breasts; she was also talked about for that reason. Most of the maids had medium to large breasts.

Even though the Youkai Princess was loyal to her father she longed to travel to the human world – after all it had been almost three hundred years since her beloved mother's death. Time flew much more quickly in the realm of Youkai – as you can probably tell. She had been concocting a way to escape for some time now; however, all of her plans had been foiled by the servants. They knew how rambunctious she could be and had made sure that she was locked in her room after her latest escape plan.

The silver haired Princess sighed as she stared out of her window, tail swishing sadly behind her hunched frame. Her hair was hanging freely down her back She was daydreaming about humans again as a wisp of a smile grew across her face. The silver and black Kitsune knew that it was wrong of her to be thinking of such troublemakers but once her interest was piqued she knew that it couldn't be stopped. She had such longing for the human realm; maybe it was because her mother used to tell her stories of brave and kind humans.

Suddenly, a knock broke the Kitsune Princess from her thoughts. She turned towards the door with a questioning gaze as she tilted her head to the side. Curiosity tore through her mind as she wondered who was at the door. She was on 'room arrest' due to her latest escape attempt.

"Who is it?" she asked in a soft regal manner, just like her dearly departed mother had taught her. She tried to take after her mother in that aspect, but, for some reason, Elliett had always been a bit of a tomboy.

"It is Shiye, Your Majesty." An obnoxious high pitched voice answered, throwing open the door before Elliett had a chance to reply. The Princess narrowed her eyes, outraged by this blatant show of disrespect. Shiye had been jealous of Elliett because the Princess harbored all of the attention of the handsome King. Shiye, however, was a lower level water witch and was also jealous of the Princess' elemental abilities; she had very powerful ancestors and could control all of the elements, like her deceased mother.

Shiye was also one of the King's playthings. She wanted the silver haired Princess out of the way in order to try to seduce the King into marriage. With the Princess gone, then the mundane water witch would receive all of the spoils a Queen was deserving of.

"Please, Shiye, wait until I answer next time. I could have very well been changing and you know I like my privacy. You would do well to remember that I am the one in charge here, when it comes to my room at least." Elliett scolded, eyes still narrowed. The water witch just smirked, waving the comment away with a roll of her eyes. Shiye knew that she was pushing the Princess' buttons, but she also knew that Elliett was a pacifist; she hated to fight.

"Of course, Highness, but the King wishes an audience with you." The water witch said smugly, turning and flipping her hair over her shoulder as she exited the room. The young Princess analyzed her frame as she left, distaste marring her gentle features. She sighed, bunching her hair into a messy braid. Her father hated to see her hair flowing freely; it reminded him of her deceased mother and he could get quite violent when he wanted to.

The witch would have been considered beautiful if it was not for the horrendous amount of slop she put on her face – it was something Shiye called makeup, but it repulsed most of the men. Shiye wore a low cut dress; the skirt barely covered her rear. She wore high heeled sandals that wrapped around her calves – a great contrast to the Princess, who wore no shoes at all. Elliett preferred to feel the cold stone of the castle and the grass when she was able to escape outside.

The only thing that was remotely beautiful about the water witch was her eyes; they were a startling turquoise. Her eyes went well with her pale blue locks – an unusual color even for a Youkai.

Elliett sighed, getting to her feet so that she could meet her father. In seconds she was standing in front of a handsome blond Kitsune and a black haired earth mage. She supposed the mage would be another prospective suitor; she was nearing the age of marriage and was getting tired of turning down horrible suitors. She bowed in front of the two males, smiling softly at her father and throwing an exasperated glance at the other male. He was quite bland for an earth mage…but she supposed her father was getting desperate.

"You wished to speak with me?" she asked, cringing slightly as the mage scanned her womanly features…well, the features that she was hoping would develop more as she grew older.

"My daughter, here is your latest prospective suitor. His name is Kehmin." The earth mage stepped forward and took her hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it.

"Father," Elliett sighed, gently slipping her hand from Kehmin's.

"How many times must I tell you that I don't wish for a suitor? I would like to find my own mate – to experience the love you and Mother shared. I don't want a mate thrust upon me." the mage's smile dropped as he glared at her, tightening them into fists at his side. His father glared at her as well, a low growl emanating from his throat as he bared his fangs.

"Foolish girl! It is high time you stopped these dreams of adventure and picked a suitor to be your mate. Either choose now or you shall be banished to your room for the next thousand years!" Veago snapped, amber eyes glowing in fury. Elliett snapped as well, narrowing her eyes and baring her own fangs at the two males.

"Well excuse me, father, but I don't see anyone here I would like to claim as my mate! I hope you remember what my face looks like for you shall not look upon it for a thousand years!" the silver haired Princess hissed, turning on her heel. She could feel the gaze of her father burning in her back as she made to walk away. She was almost to the door when the earth mage grabbed her arm, jerking her to the side.

"You'll regret rejecting me." He whispered, a deathly glow etched into his eyes.

"No, I don't think I will. Now if you'll kindly let me go…" Elliett whispered back a pulse of heat caused him to yelp. The silver haired Princess yanked her arm from his grasp as he jerked his hand away. She turned on her heel and exited the throne room. Not once did her icy demeanor slip while she rushed to her own quarters; only then did she let her façade fade as the first tear began to slip from her amber eye. Her attitude turned to that one would not expect of a Princess.

"I only want to have a chance at love! Like Mother and Father!" Elliett cried, burying her face into her bed's plush pillows. It was true; she only wanted a chance to feel some of what her mother described. She remembered when her father had stayed up late one night writing a book of poetry, and spent the next day reading it aloud to her mother for her birthday.

Elliett cried for hours in despair, only moving when, hours later, her caretaker placed a comforting withered hand upon her shaking shoulder. She rubbed her hand up and down Elliett's shoulder in an attempt at calming her down.

"Come now, child. Why do you despair?" the kind fire witch soothed, keeping her hand upon the Princess' back until the shuddering ceased.

"Father has grounded me until I choose my mate. I fear that I shall be stuck here forever since I don't sense him!" the Princess wailed, a fresh wave of tears wetting her pillow. Youkai were extremely sensitive when choosing their mate; their hearts can tell when they are near. None of the prospective suitors called out to her so she didn't choose any of them, much to her father's anger.

"Do not fret, little one. This old witch has a few tricks up her sleeve, yet." The orange haired woman cooed into the Princess' flattened Kitsune ear.

"You do?" the distressed silver and black fox Youkai asked, raising her head from her pillows. The fire witch nodded, slipping off one of her old enchanted rings.

"This ring will send you to a place called 'Tranquility, Nevada'. It is a city in the human realm." The orange haired woman explained, much to Elliett's delight. The adventurous side of the Princess flared up; a twinkle flared in her eyes, setting a mischievous glow to her face.

"Keep in mind, child, that if you recite the teleportation spell you can't change from your Youkai form and your memories of this place only will be erased until you set foot on Youkai soil once again." The old witch cautioned, hand hesitating over the young Kitsune's. The Princess closed her eyes and took a deep breath; when they reopened the amber eyes held a gleam of determination.

"I'll do it." Elliett whispered, closing her hand upon the ring and slipping it on her left pointer finger.

"Now recite the spell." The orange haired woman smiled sadly as she planted the information within the Princess' mind.

"_I call upon the powers of the elements: fire, water, earth, wind, metal, wood, ice, light, darkness, and cosmos. Transport me to the realm of humans and in return I shall give something precious: my memories._" Elliett recited the simple but powerful spell. As soon as those words left her lips her form started to glow, eventually disappearing in a burst of white and blue light.

"It has begun. She will help to save the world from something evil, I know it." The fire witch said sadly, staring at the spot the Princess once sat.


	2. The Human Realm

**Authoress note: View the disclaimer in the Prologue. Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**Thanks to: **

**Sin-Skyeon - Oh, I know! I would hate to have a dad like that but he's like that for the sake of the story.**

**Danny - Ok. I've got a few words for you. Have you ever heard of the Golden Rule? What about "If you can't say something nice then don't say anything at all"? Just give my story a chance! How can you tell my character is a Mary Sue when its only the prologue, anyway? Sheesh.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Human Realm**

* * *

_Elliett's journal:_

_It has been two extremely, and almost unbearably, long years since I was found wandering in the woods near Tranquility Lake. Heh, Nevada. I really do wonder how I got here. It doesn't seem like the place I'd choose to come on my own. I can't remember anything about my past…well except for a few things._

_The only things I actually do remember about my former life and home is that it was in a different world…a different reality. I guess there are people like me there and I wasn't always treated like a devil or something. Well basically I'm a freak, too. I mean just look at me! _

_Silver hair and amber eyes are not normal…and neither are fox ears and…and tails in general. It's not normal but I have them. And when I get really angry my canines elongate. I mean they're longer than normal to begin with, but to have them protrude from my mouth is a little…unnerving. Maybe they are the reason why my new caretakers…and Macon… beat me._

_The caretakers only beat me once in a while but Macon…oh how I hate him. No…I don't hate him…I absolutely loathe the heathen! I can't act upon my actions, however; it's like my mind freezes and I allow him to beat me. It's scary. I worry for my life each and every day. My 'caretakers'… They are probably beating the Youkai inside me and are trying to expel it from my body… on both a lighter and a darker note I have a friend._

_His name is Sam – I can't say his last name in fear that Macon will find you and beat him up. He's kind of…girlish – but I like that in him! -but I still don't know him that well. We met last year when I was volunteering at his school library. He is so funny! So sweet and charming…not to mention a little bit spastic. I have a small crush - _

Elliet's handwriting was smeared across the page as her journal was jerked from her bruised hands. They were bruised from being caught in the door to the orphanage. It wasn't an accident; the male named Macon had slammed her hands in the door as punishment for existing. It was like he had a personal grudge against her.

"Oh look! The freak has a diary! Should I read it to everyone so we can share a laugh?" one of the older children laughed, sneering at the frowning silver haired girl. Elliett was holding her hand; when the older boy had snatched away her journal the spiral rings scratched her bruise. The pain was only a mild reminder that she was used to the pain.

The boy who was currently harassing her was only a few months older than the silver haired Kitsune but he harbored a severe mean streak. His parents died in a car accident three years ago and he hadn't quite come to terms that they were gone. Or, at least that was what Elliett hoped. Some of the other kids that he picked on tried to convince her that he was just nasty, but the silver haired girl like to believe that there was a good side in everybody.

Macon had declared himself her personal tormentor. He also took pleasure in helping the caretakers beat the living out of her. He would stand in the corner of the room, smirking or laughing when she was whipped with the Master's belt. Sometimes, the leather of his belt left blisters and other times it cut through her skin, leaving her with cut flesh. Other times they left it up to the cackling boy to decide her punishment. Since she had no memory of anything else, it was all that she was used to.

The teenager was handsome and tall, standing at 5 feet 11 inches, and possessed cold brown, almost black, eyes. He was extremely muscular and best friends to a popular football player named Trent. Shaggy black hair, which he liked to spike upon occasion, reached his chin and the boy never went anywhere without his trusty letterman jacket. He was also extremely violent, as you could probably tell, and loved to beat up on anyone - not just the Youkai girl. Sometimes she feared for her friends, which is why she tried not to be seen with them.

"Macon, may I have my journal back, please? I'd really like to wipe the ink smear you caused me to create on it." Elliett sighed, reaching a hand out for the little black book. She couldn't help but annoy the teen; he seemed to have a problem with the way she spoke. It was as if the silver haired girl had come from nobility or something.

The jock smirked, throwing the little black journal into the trash instead of handing it back to her. Then, he marched over to stand right in front of her; in a split second he had smacked her as hard as he could. The stinging pain filled her cheek as her head snapped to the side; it was a common occurrence whenever Macon was home. He yawned, tears appearing in the corners of his eyes. The violent teenager was probably tired of playing around with her already.

"Get ready for school, whore. Don't make me tell you twice." the bulky boy sneered, slapping the girl across the face once again for good measure. Now, her entire left cheek was bright red. She'd have to put some skin tone lotion over it to hide the color.

Finally, Macon left, leaving Elliett alone to rescue her journal. Once she was sure the pages were devoid of filth, and were ink stain free, she opened it back to the page she was on. There was a faint line of ink that trailed to the end of the page. It was dry now, so there wasn't anything she could do about it.

_- on him. He'll never know because of what I am. I am…a freak of nature. I'll never force Sam, or anyone else, live under the same kind of scrutiny I have and it's only been two years. _

_I'll help him win over Mikaela, however, because that is who he wants. I don't think I was always this…weak. I think that somewhere in my past I was pretty defiant…just a hunch. I've been broken, but I have this sense that I've been freed from something much worse than these humans. I have a sense that I should be grateful, but it's just so hard being beaten every day! Soon I can't take much more of the pain. You're my only confidant, journal. Maybe that's why I trust you so much._

_Much love, Elle._

The silver haired girl sighed, twitching her Kitsune ears to hear if Macon was still around. She sighed in relief when she heard no sign of him being around, amber eyes searching for a new place to hide her beloved journal. She was lucky; she found one by prying up a loose floorboard underneath her bed. Her room was in the attic, far away from the others in the orphanage she was sent to live in. Maybe it was a good thing; she was far away from them and she could have the peace and quiet she craved.

There was an actual working bathroom, which was a miracle in itself, and barely any windows in her rundown room, but the silver haired girl actually liked it. Elliett decided that the room didn't have that many windows because it was better that way because nobody would see her grotesque and scarred form.

The Kitsune maiden took a quick shower, not bothering to wash her hair - she usually washed it at night. She dressed in a dark gray tank top and dark brown cargo pants. She wore black arm warmers, to hide the self inflicted wounds and scars, and slipped her black etnies on her feet.

She wore no makeup but to complete the outfit she wore a black Green Day beanie and a black sleeveless ankle length trench coat; buttons and buckles kept the front of the coat hooked together. She had been teased many times for the way she dressed, but she liked it and that was all that mattered.

She looked unusual but it was necessary to keep her demonic appendages hidden. The beanie hid her Kitsune ears and the trench coat hid her swishing black tail. The silver haired girl exited the orphanage with the regular threat of death from the caretakers, but Elliett knew that it was only Macon that she needed to fear. The caretakers wouldn't actually kill her or anything.

Macon was the bane of the silver haired girl's existence, as stressed earlier. Whenever he had the chance he would always criticize her; once he even grabbed a pair of scissors and cut her hair. Now the silver tresses that she loved so much, and that Sam recognized, only reached the tips of her shoulders – it was layered and fell uncomfortably into her eyes. Then, he sliced her arms open, all the while repeating how she deserved the scars. That is why they are self inflicted – she truly believed that she deserved them. It was something that was imprinted into her mind; she couldn't change it.

Within twenty minutes she had walked to school, a Fallout Boy messenger bag covered in Coldplay stickers and pins slung over her shoulder. Her schedule was boring…the only classes she was interested in was English, Astronomy, Shakespeare, and History, her last period. The others were extremely boring…like Calculus. She was smart enough to make an A in it, but it was just so damn boring!

Her first classes passed quickly until it was time for lunch. It was here that it got interesting. The silver haired girl spotted Sam, or Samuel Witwicky, over at one of the back tables in the unnoticed corner of the Cafeteria. He was with Miles, a friend of his, and was quietly consuming his lunch. It seemed as if he didn't want to attract any attention…but she couldn't leave those two to sit by themselves.

She went through the separate pathways with her lunch in her hands but was cut off by… guess who. Did you guess Macon? Close, but it was the stupid one – Trent. The large jock happened to get on her nerves a lot.

"Hey babe. How 'bout me and you take your exotic lookin' self out for a ride? We can have some 'fun'." he asked, sliding one of his big arms around her slender leather clad waist. Elliett cringed, feeling one of his hands fiddle around with the buckles on her trench coat. The buckle happened to be near the zipper of her pants. She usually wasn't violent, but the way he was treating her was causing her to crack. Plus, Sam was watching. Elliett didn't want him to think that she was a coward, even though she usually felt that she was.

"How about no?" Elliett hissed at him, obviously startling him a little with the sight of her elongated fangs. She was angry and she could tell that he knew it. The silver haired girl could almost feel the glares she as getting from girls like, and probably from, Mikaela. She didn't care. The jock defiantly overstepped his boundaries. He deserved whatever punishment she decided to give him.

With another hiss she grabbed his manly package, squeezing enough to make it hurt. He screamed girlishly, drawing the stares of several people – including Sam's. Elliett blushed as she felt his eyes on her figure, about to beat the shit out of one of his enemies. Unfortunately, she spotted a teacher out of the corner of her eye. She had to end this quickly.

"Leave me alone and never touch me again." She snarled, removing her grip on his man bits and smashing her food in his face. Almost immediately she left, walking over to where Sam and Miles were sitting. Another misfortune crossed her mind; now she had no food to eat for lunch. Oh well, Elliett was used to it.

"Can I sit here?" she softly asked to an enthusiastic Sam and Miles. Both nodded; Miles moving his backpack so she could sit. Sam was grinning as he stared at her, eyes beaming a she sat down in front of them.

"Dude, that was priceless! I can't believe you did that!" Miles howled, slapping his leg as he laughed.

"I'm Sam and that's Miles." Sam said, pushing his now short brown hair out of his face. Elliett frowned; his hair looked much cuter when it was curly. Her face fell even further when she realized that he didn't remember her from last year. The two had become pretty good friends; perhaps it was because her hair was so short now.

"I know. I'm Elliett – Ellie or Ell for short. Remember?" the silver haired girl nearly whispered as Miles offered her his apple. Elliett shook her head, turning back to Sam who suddenly had a look of recognition in his eyes. Suddenly, he leaned forward and pushed her bangs away from her eyes. The blond teen gasped at the sight of her amber irises but Sam was grinning in delight. He finally recognized her.

"Only one person I know has those eyes! Why did you cut your hair? It was pretty cool – not saying that it's not cool now or anything…" he was cut off by a bout feminine laughter. She didn't say anything but waited for him to continue his thought.

"Did the orphanage caretakers finally decide to send you to public school? I thought that they said that you would 'learn better by being homeschooled' or something." he asked. She previously was home schooled but had volunteered in the library of the school Sam went to.

The spastic teenager leaned forward to give Elliett a light and friendly hug. The silver haired girl smiled, revealing her fangs, much to the blond teen's surprise, and hugged the brunette back.

The rest of the day proved uneventful, except for the fact that Sam, Mikaela, Trent, and Macon were in her History class. Macon was giving her heated glares throughout the lesson, promising an extremely painful experience when she arrived back at the orphanage. The class went by in what seemed like minutes and Elliet was subjected to the torrent of rain that fell just as the bell rang. She sighed, waiting until the swarm of students passed to step through the double doors leading outside.

"Hey! Elle! Wait up!" Sam exclaimed, slinging an arm around her shoulder as he bent over to catch his breath. She laughed as he blushed, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked away.

"Hey, I can ask my dad if he can give you a ride." The kind boy suggested, smiling warmly. At first Elliett's heart soared, but then clenched painfully as she watched Macon approach the two.

"Hey, _**Elle**_. Time to go. Move it." the vicious teen said, taking her arm, and almost literally dragging her away from Sam. The brunette started after them but was interrupted as a man, presumably his father, pulled up to the entrance of the school. When the two were out of earshot Macon dug his fingernails into her upper arm, drawing blood. Small rivulets of it washed away in the rain; it seemed as if she'd have to wear long sleeves tomorrow.

"Good luck walking home, bitch. I hope you die in the rain." The raven haired teen sneered before hopping in his car and speeding away. Elliett sighed, already soaked to the bone, and started on her journey to the orphanage.

It took her almost twice as long to reach the familiar building, wincing when she saw Macon's car sitting in the driveway. In the corner of her eye she spotted a beat up old yellow Camaro sitting on the corner of the street.

"We're two of a kind." She whispered, referring to the scratches and dents on the car's paint. The silver haired girl trudged over to the classic car, running a hand over its grill. She didn't notice the car shudder slightly as her fingernails raked over the dirty paintjob; she was too busy watching out for the owner of the car.

"Whatever you look like on the outside you are always beautiful within. Remember that, dear friend." She recited from one of the many poems she wrote. It seemed kind of weird to be talking to a seemingly abandoned car, but they were two of a kind. She heard a high pitched whine and she itched to take off the beanie in order to cover her ears. It was Macon and that damnable dog whistle.

She took one last look at the beaten old Camaro and left but what she didn't know was that the Camaro understood her. He chirped sadly as his engine suddenly turned on, revving it lightly as the car slowly drove itself away.

"I'm home." The silver haired girl whispered, creeping her way up the stairs. She tore off the beanie, scratching furiously at her ears, and gently removed the trench coat, letting her tail swish free in the stuffy attic air.

"So you made it. I need to teach you a lesson about making fun of Trent, you bitch." The chocolate eyed boy growled, yanking the girl closer to him by her collar. He had been ignoring the orphanage rules and was now smoking a god awful cigarette. He grabbed her by the hair, obviously enjoying the fact that she couldn't fight back. It was like her limbs had been drugged.

He took the cigarette and pressed the burning hot end to the tip of one of her extremely sensitive Kitsune ears. This was after he had ripped her beanie from her head, of course. It was a reaction that he loved – her screams. She writhed underneath him as he ripped off her arm warmers, burning circular wounds on the soft pale skin. Blood was dripping down her arms; she would definitely either wear bandages or a long sleeved shirt in the morning.

Macon became bored rather easily that night so he left Elliett to clean her wounds. She was obedient, cleaning her wounds as soon as the cruel teenager left. Since it was the first day of school she had no homework, instead dragging herself to the bed to sleep her pain away.


	3. The History Project

Chapter 2

**The History Project**

* * *

_Elliett's Journal_

_Entry 2_

* * *

_I am proud to say that I've become good friends with Miles over the past couple of days…even though I have known Sam for years. The blond boy is funny…if slightly unusual. His antics make me laugh, but he's kind of nosy. He's almost too nosy for his own good._

_Sam and I…we're getting closer as well; we haven't seen each other since the last school year. It wasn't my fault, though. Well, I suppose it was. My caretakers finally gave in to my pleading and begging. I'm finally able to go to school! I can get away from them for the majority of the day. That…makes me incredibly happy._

_Each passing day gets harder for me to be in Sam's presence as he speaks about his darling Mikaela. I don't know what he sees in her…but I want him to be happy. He's so sweet and caring…he deserves to have the woman of his dreams. Unlike me…I don't deserve to be with anyone. I'm a freak of nature…as Macon so tells me._

_Speaking of Macon, he has left me alone for the most part. It's a relief, but I know that it is due to the fact that he is out drinking more than normal. When I get home, which is usually pretty late, he is still out. Don't get me wrong…I do my homework and such. I can just do it without the effort. It comes naturally. Funny, huh? That I can do my homework without even remembering what half of this stuff is? What can I say? I'm so glad that tomorrow is Saturday._

_Love ya,_

_Elle_

* * *

Over the course of the week Elliett continued to eat lunch with Sam and Miles. Each and every day Sam would rant and rave about the beautiful Mikaela, much to the hatred and discontent of the one who harbored a crush on him. It hurt the silver haired girl, but she decided not to show it. She looked down at her lap, fang biting her bottom lip as she fiddled with the buckles of her trench coat…but Sam never seemed to notice. His gaze was always elsewhere.

Sam didn't even seem to notice that she was wincing in pain due to the bandages wrapped around her arms. She had tried to cover up the still throbbing burn marks, but Macon had taken away all of the burn cream. The wounds were left raw, and when they healed they would become ugly scars. Elliett bit her lip as he continued talking, eventually drawing blood due to her fangs. The coppery taste filled her mouth, but she swallowed it instead of spitting it out. She didn't want to worry the others.

Miles kept glancing between the two, finally noticing the starchy bandages that donned her arms and hands. His eyebrows shot up; the bandages had almost blended in with her sickly pale skin.

"Hey, Elle. What's up with the bandages around your arm…and hands? Did you get hurt or something?" the blond teen asked. Miles had taken to calling her Elle as well (much to Sam's annoyance). He looked at her out of the corner of his eye as he shoved a handful of fries into his mouth. She drew away, pretending to be disgusted with his actions. To tell you the truth, she just didn't want them to notice the extremity of her situation. Neither of the two boys noticed her flinch, thankfully, and she plastered a fake smile to her face. She had gotten fairly good at acting; it was something she was grateful for.

Elliett bushed a strand of shimmering silver hair away from her face as she sadly replied to the question Miles had asked. Of course, none of the two boys noticed her amber eyes glimmer in the day's sunlight. She forced herself not to become nostalgic; it wouldn't do for one of them to figure out she was being abused. Then, they would find out her secret. The silver hired girl tightened one of her hands around one of the buckles of her trench coat; it was kind of like her lifeline. When she was nervous she liked to stroke the cold metal buckles.

"Oh…that? I burned myself cooking. That's all. Hot water and a clumsy person equal a big fat 'no'. I can't even believe I tried to cook in the first place, but nobody was home at the time. I was hungry." She explained, closing her eyes and sheepishly scratching the back of her head. Miles seemed satisfied with that answer, and even chuckled a bit at her vague explanation, but the brunette still had traces of concern and disbelief laced through his voice. He turned towards her, taking time to rip his eyes away from the dark haired beauty sitting across the room. His eyes were wide and a frown marred his handsome features.

"Ouch. Are you alright? Doesn't it hurt? Just look at all the bandages! Did you have to go to the hospital?" her crush asked, straying from his previous rant about the dark haired beauty. At first the silver haired girl had trouble understanding the onslaught of questions, but Elliett nodded her head as the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

"No, I'm ok. I bandaged them myself; I wasn't hurt that badly…" she said, trailing off when she noticed Macon coming up behind Sam. He made vicious and rude hand gestures behind him, causing her to narrow and lower her eyes. They stood, making their way to their next classes.

Elliett's next classes went by in a flash and it was time for History. She wasn't looking forward to be bothered by Macon after school, but she couldn't do anything about it. She steeled herself as she entered the room, hoping that both Sam and Miles had forgotten their little conversation during lunch. The silver haired teenager jumped over Mason's outstretched foot…much to Sam's amusement…and took an unoccupied desk to his side. Miles occupied the one on the other side – no shocker there. They were the Three Musketeers of the modern age. The teacher started rambling about something or other, writing something on the blackboard in his scribble-like scrawl.

Her sentimental musings were interrupted by a triangular note that landed on her desk. They weren't allowed to talk when the teacher was actually teaching, but notes were fine…as long as you were quiet. Don't ask…the teacher is weird like that. The silver haired girl picked up the note, a small frown marring her face. Her forehead crinkled as she tried to figure out who would send her a note.

**Are you sure you're fine? You look a bit jumpy. I'm worried about you, Elle.** The handwriting was obviously Sam's. Elliett bit her lip, cursing herself for walking in the room with a frown on her face. The male sitting beside her was constantly watching her like a hawk; he had been staring at her out of the corner of his eye. The brunette was the type of person to worry about the smallest things. The silver haired teenager sighed, taking the note and writing out her answer. She looked over it for a few moments before flipping back to him.

_I'm fine, Sammy. Don't worry about me. Please. I can handle this on my own._ She wrote, extremely close to telling him her secrets. It was hard to lie to the boy sitting next to her. She smiled at the use of his nickname – he had told her that only she would be able to call him 'Sammy'. It was kind of special; even Mikaela wasn't allowed to call him 'Sammy'.

Suddenly, horrible thoughts ran through her head. If she told him about her problem would he pity her? Would he think her a freak? Would he refuse to talk to her again? She was snapped out of her musings once again when a note landed on her desk again. Wait…it was the same note.

**Elle, something is obviously wrong. Tell me. I can help fix it. Please? All you have to do is tell me.** That was one of the extremely sweet things about that boy. He was ready to help his friends whenever a situation occurred. Elliett closed her eyes, debating on what to answer. On one hand she could tell him, but then she would be risking their friendship. On the other hand she could not tell him, but he'd be angry with her. At least he would be safe from Macon that way.

The silver haired girl glanced to the side but didn't bother to glance at the jock's direction; they barely acknowledged her in the first place so why would they now? She was unaware of Macon's eyes following her every movement as she wrote her answer. His lips drew into a smirk as he planned to steal the note for himself. Then he'd take it to the caretakers and he'd have her punished.

_You're right…but I still can't tell you. I __**am**__ sorry, Sammy._ Elliett wrote back, a tear discretely shimmering down her cheek. Sam saw the tear, however, and furiously began scribbling on the piece of scrap paper. She mentally cursed herself for being so emotional. She wasn't this emotional ever before; what was going on? She looked at the male sitting next to her and sighed, waiting for the note. Sam flung it back at her, biting his lip in anticipation.

**Something's bothering you. Don't think I didn't see you cry. I can help with whatever it is! Don't you trust me?** He asked, brow creasing in frustration. Elliett sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. He was trying on the silver haired girl's last nerve. She had known Sam for a while; he was one of the first people she met after her accident…and he was one of the ones she actually had managed to keep. The…others in the orphanage disowned her as a friend when they found out about her appendages. She didn't want to trouble him with her petty problems.

_I __**do**__ trust you…I just don't want to be hit again. I don't think I can take any more abuse._ Tears would have welled in the silver haired girl's eyes but their history teacher decided that he would announce a project. It distracted her, but Elliett had a newfound depression welling up within her chest. Apparently, it was a family genealogy project and it would be due in a month. It would be worth two test grades. Sam would be excited…he needed all the help he could get. He was horrible at history.

Elliett passed the note and chuckled sadly as Sam scanned its contents. Her sensitive demonic ears picked up his sharp intake of breath, but she couldn't bear to face him lest more tears well up in her eyes. She had practically told him one of half of one of her biggest secrets. The history teacher handed out the project requirement sheets. This project was going to be awesome! Note the sarcasm, people.

The silver haired teenager was tapping her fingers against the desk; she was impatient today. She wanted to get back to the orphanage before Sam could get to her. The final bell rang and Elliett shot out of her seat before Sam could catch up with her. In his haste he dropped the note, not noticing the large form, which was belonged to Macon, pick it up when he was out of the room. The large form chuckled evilly, smirking to himself as he sauntered out of the classroom.

The silver haired girl's trench coat flared out behind her as she ran; her tail was hidden under her shirt and was wrapped around her waist for comfort. This way nobody would notice it if she were to take off the coat during school; they would only think that she was fat.

Elliett couldn't go back to the orphanage yet – Macon had most likely discovered that she had been talking to Sam again. Earlier in the week he had threatened her. Apparently Sam was labeled as a looser and since she was Macon's 'sister' she shouldn't be associating with him. She reached the park and stopped short, mouth curving into a small smile. It was the familiar Camaro. How odd. It seemed like the Camaro kept popping up in the oddest of places.

"Long time no see my yellow striped friend." The demonic girl commented softly as she bowed her head. Of course the Camaro couldn't respond, but Elliett didn't mind. The silver haired teenager's lips quirked upward into a small smile as she trailed a hand over the beaten car's paint. It was sad, really. The car must have been a classic, but was mistreated so.

Dust trailed on her finger as she softly brushed the door, dying her skin a murky gray color. Elliett didn't care – she actually found the color quite nice. However, when she ran her fingers over the hood she found that she must have been imagining things. The car…shuddered…without anyone in the driver's seat. She laughed dryly as the wind whipped around – a certain smell in the air was indicating that it was going to rain. It would have been a welcome thought that she was going insane. Then it meant that she could escape from all of her troubles.

There was now nobody in the park's parking lot due to the rain; Elliett saw no harm in taking the worn Green Day beanie off…consequently giving freedom to her ears. The fox-like ears twitched to life but the silver haired girl winced, later sighing in relief, when a cold raindrop hit the small burn on her ear. Courtesy of Macon, of course. Not to stress too much, but the silver haired girl's ears were extremely sensitive.

Elliett's ears twitched when they heard a small crooning noise…but there was nobody there except for her and the car. The silver haired teenager was starting to get a little nervous. Instead, she turned her attention back to the car, stroking it again.

"You're still as beautiful as ever and you can be fixed into something better. I can't…so I envy you for that. I shall always be neglected…and abused." She breathed; the pent up tears finally making their way down her cheeks. She didn't sob…her tears just fell down her cheeks and gently mixed with the rain that was falling around them. Soon enough the rain stopped…and she had to leave the comforts of the park. She glanced at the car again and smiled sadly, wishfully thinking that she could take the car home. But, as always, good things must come to an end.

"If I could take you home I would. Then I'd give you a nice bath." She giggled, bending down and actually giving the grill of the Camero a gentle hug.

"I have to go. Macon will hit me for being late, but I still have to go back to that hellhole." She whispered. She swore she heard a small sad chirp…but where was it coming from? It couldn't possibly be the amazing car…could it? She sighed, flattening her ears against her hair and sliding the worn beanie on her head once again.

Elliett didn't notice the dusty Camero flare to life when she rounded the corner. It carefully and slowly drove after her, crooning softly to itself.

The silver haired girl was halfway to her house, also known as the source of all her suffering, when a green convertible drove up beside her. She turned, surprised to see Sam and his father, looking extremely concerned at her wet clothing. The rain had stopped, yes, but that didn't mean that her clothes were dry yet.

"Hello Sammy, Mr. Witwicky." The silver haired girl greeted, trying to not let her ears pop out from underneath her hat. They had suddenly started to twitch, and it was getting annoying.

"Hey, Elle. Do you want to go to the Library with me? My dad offered to drive us." Sam asked, blushing softly. His father grinned and jabbed him in the ribs, snickering lightly. Elliett sighed; if only Sam noticed her as more than a friend and study buddy.

"I'm sorry but the wardens of Hell want me back at the orphanage." Her heart clenched painfully as Sam's face fell. She had to fix her mistake.

"I'm sure they won't care about tomorrow, though. Since its Saturday and all." She suggested, smiling again when his face brightened. Elliett waved goodbye as they drove off, sighing softly when they were out of sight. She was still unaware that the dusty old Camero was following her, softly crooning to himself.

* * *

"She's a beauty, huh Sam?" Ron Witwicky asked his son as they drove back to their house. Sam nodded, apparently having a mental conversation with himself. Why should he keep going after Mikaela when he had someone right in front of him?

"Dad? What would you do if you liked this one girl for a long time then another girl shows up? You start liking the other girl but you still like the first girl when the first girl shows no interest in you…but the second one does?" Sam nervously babbled to his father.

"No brainer. I'd take the one who I absolutely know likes me back." Mr. Witwicky said. Well…problem solved, right? Sam sighed. Looks like he'd have to sleep on it.


	4. The Deal and the Library

**Authoress Note: OK!! So, the poll is still tied...but I'm leaning more towards Sam after I wrote this chapter. I can't help it! Angsty stuff is like in my nature to write. Anyway, thanks to all the reviews!**

**Thanks to:**

**Rain44354 - I know, right? I like to do unusual pairings XD. Did you know that my nickname is Kitsune? It has been for 6 years and because one of my favorite animals are foxes. **

**hermonine - You know now that I have enough time to write I'll be popping out chapters more frequently. XD**

**SaneLunatic - I know, right? Anyway, I'm glad you like my story!**

**Lisa - I have taken a Litmus test and according to that my character is not a mary sue. In fact is is nowere near a mary sue. Thank you for taking the time to review, though.**

**KimTheKat - XP Thanks. Most of my stories are based of dreams that I have. lol you can say that a lot of my dreams are original.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Deal and the Library**

* * *

_Elliett's Journal Entry 3_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I admit that I'm not a perfect person…I'm far from the perfect person… and I admit that I have several faults. I am far from being normal…with what I have been born with. I have often wished that I was more human looking…but then I wouldn't be who I am. What I look like defines who I am today._

_I suppose I should tell you what some of my faults are. For one thing I am terrified of heights and deep water of any kind. Kind of sucks when you live near a lake, huh? Macon likes to threaten me by taking me to the lake and holding me over the side of a rental boat. Because of my fear of water I can't swim._

_I think that I am severely hideous and I know that I am definitely not intelligent. How do I know this? Because Macon told me and has been telling me ever since I came to the orphanage. He's been telling this to me so much…that it has to be true. Hopefully today I can find something…anything…about my past. I want to know who I am and why I must suffer for it._

_I want to stop being alone._

_Love always,_

_Ellie _

* * *

The silver haired teenager grimaced when she moved her left wrist. Macon probably bruised it when he grabbed her when she got home last night. There was a faint trace of bruising – Macon had cursed at himself for that one. Usually he liked to injure her where she could cover it up. Then, there would be less of a chance for him to be found out.

It was ten in the morning and Elliett had just realized a few hours ago that she hadn't asked Sam what time she was to meet him at the library. She felt stupid for that; if she had asked him what time he wanted to meet then she would have saved a lot of trouble. The silver haired teen knew where the brunette boy lived, but she didn't want to anger his parents. She didn't know what time that Sam's parents woke up so she didn't know what their reactions would be when she unexpectedly showed up at their door.

Suddenly, a large bang ran through her room when Elliett's door had been slammed open. The small pictures, there were only one or two, shuttered on the walls and the small window shuttered in its frame. The silver haired girl turned around, frowning at who was standing in the doorway. The owner of the orphanage stood there, glaring at the innocent teenager. She was a completely horrible woman.

"We have an open house today so I want you out! You're just a nuisance! I can't believe I even took you in!" Edana shrieked, glaring at the silver haired woman as she stalked closer.

The female orphanage owner was dangerously thin, almost to the point of being anorexic, and was wearing a skin tight hot pink sweater. The color of the sweater was so bright that it burned the silver haired girl's eyes, and black spandex pants that were way too tight for her body frame. Hot pink spindly heels adorned her feet; she looked like she would fall from them any second. It was a horrible outfit to go with a horrible person.

Elliett nodded as she sighed, but was sent reeling when the snotty woman backhanded her across the face. With the silver haired girl's pale skin she bruised quite easily. The blonde orphanage keeper grabbed a handful of the silver haired teenager's hair, pinching one of her uncovered ears in the process. The pain was great, especially since she was pinching the burn that Macon had given her. As the woman pinched harder the pain became unbearable, but she knew better than to let her pain be known.

"Don't get cheeky with me, brat! God, I can't believe you think you're actually important! If you're not out of this place in ten minutes I'll kick you out myself!" the woman named Edana screeched, turning on her heel after giving Elliett's poor ear one last squeeze. She thought about it for a minute before giving Elliett a good kick in the ribs with her heel. The blonde woman wrinkled her nose in disgust as she looked around the room, slamming the door as she exited. The window and wall hangings shuttered as the door slammed; the silver haired girl winced as the small window cracked.

Elliett sighed, getting dressed in her normal attire and shoving her worn beanie on her head. In her haste to escape she forgot to put cover upon the bright red mark that was developing on her face. It would surely develop into a bruise in a few hours. Within minutes the silver haired girl had grabbed her messenger bag and was racing out the door, beginning her trek to Sam's house. She didn't want to make a scene for herself if Edana actually meant what she threatened.

A thirty minute uneventful trip later and she arrived in the brunette boy's neighborhood. It was a lot better looking than the place where she lived. The silver haired girl sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time, clutching her bag to the side and twirling a strand of her starry colored hair around her finger. It was a habit she was prone to do when she was nervous.

Elliett was about to locate Sam's house, but paused when she heard a sad chirp somewhere behind her. It had a sort of…mechanical tinge to it, but it wasn't a bad sound. The starry haired girl turned, thinking that it was some sort of bird...but it wasn't. It was the beaten old Camaro. The sound couldn't possibly come from the Camaro, could it?

"What in the world?" she mumbled to herself. The beaten and dusty yellow car was parked along the curb of the street, innocently sitting with no person in sight. Maybe it was the car alarm? Whoever owned the dirty Camaro was either following her…or he simply lived along this street. It was far too weird to be considered a coincidence. The crooning noise sounded again but it sort of calmed Elliett's nerves – it was sweet and innocent. After all, if the person wanted to hurt the girl they would have done so already, right?

Elliett smiled sadly, running a hand over the Camero's dusty hood. It was a bittersweet moment, kind of like the last time the two beings met each other.

"You know your owner really needs to get you cleaned. Then you'd be one handsome car. I'd bet a lot of girls would love you." The silver haired girl chuckled to herself. She trailed her whole hand down the car's hood, tracing an intricate design in the dust. The car purred, rolling forward just slightly – not enough for Elliett to notice the movement but she sure noticed the sound. It sounded like something a cat would make.

"I'll suppose you took that as a compliment, my metal friend." The silver haired girl chuckled again, looking down the street for Sam's house. There weren't that many houses on the street; she just needed to find the right one. Finally, she spotted it; the starry haired girl had to suppress her gasp when the Camaro nudged her in the direction of the brunette boy's house. It was a shock that the Camaro could even move at all!

"Alright, I'm going! Geeze, what a weird car." Elliett exclaimed, beginning to walk away. She waved with one arm as she meandered across the street, remembering to look both ways so not to get run over.

"See you later, sketchy possessed Camaro!" the silver haired teenager shouted as she continued down the street. She was unaware that the car bounced up and down a little – apparently it was in laughter. Seconds later she was standing in front of Sam's house. The troubled teen nervously rang the doorbell, fang biting into her lip as a cheery woman opened the door.

"Mrs. Witwicky? I'm Eliett…a friend of Sam's from school. Sam and I were going to go to the library today...but I forgot to ask him what time he wanted to go. I don't have a phone so the only thing I could do was to…come here…so…" the nervous girl rambled, twirling another strand of her starry colored hair around her finger. She was pleasantly surprised when Sam's mother started grinning.

"Oh my goodness, you're beautiful!" Sam's mother exclaimed, embracing the shocked teenager in a hug. Elliet's eyes were wide as she blinked, not used to so much physical contact. Sam's mother pulled back smiling, but her smile quickly faded when she noticed the dark red mark marring Elliett's face. It was starting to change colors to the deep blue and green of a bruise.

"Honey, what happened to your cheek?" the older woman asked, touching the mark softly with one of her hands. The silver haired girl immediately flinched from the pain, pulling back and plastering a quick façade on her face. She had become accustomed to lying and was quickly able to come up with a believable excuse.

"Oh, that? Funny story actually…this morning the door to my room was stuck and when it finally came unstuck, due to my constant pulling, I managed to hit myself in the face. I'm quite clumsy as you can probably see." Elliett laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment. The starry haired teenager was hoping that the older woman would believe her lye, sighing in relief when the red haired woman's face broke into a smile. Sam's mother laughed along with her, accepting the story as if nothing was wrong. Suddenly, the older woman gasped, smacking herself in the forehead cheerfully.

"Where are my manners? Please, come in…and call me Judy! Mrs. Witwicky makes me sound so old!" the bubbly woman exclaimed, taking Elliett by the hand and leading her into the kitchen. Sam and his father were arguing over something, not noticing the two females standing behind them. The argument was actually kind of funny, but Elliett wanted to get to the library sometime that day.

"Please, dad. I'm like the only guy at school without a car. It's like our pride. A car to me…is like your grass to you!" the brunette boy exclaimed, waving the hand that held his toast in the air. Elliett laughed, but managed to muffle the sound with her hand.

"Why not make a deal? I am a sensible man, after all." Mr. Witwicky said, stroking his face. It was then that Elliett jumped into the conversation.

"How about two thousand dollars and three A's. The cheapest cars I've seen around Tranquility are around two thousand…and it will be enough time for Sam's grade to improve. He'll have enough time to get the money since the third 'A' is in about a month." The silver haired girl quietly explained, twisting yet another strand of her starry colored hair around her finger.

"Elle! Hey! That's a good idea, right dad?" Sam asked, jumping to his feet and giving the silver haired girl a hug. His parents shared a knowing look above their heads, smiling at each other.

"Yeah, that sounds reasonable. I'll even match the two thousand to make it four thousand." Mr. Witwicky said, getting up to grab his keys.

"Do you need more time to eat breakfast, Sam? I don't want to interrupt anything." Elliett said, a frown marring her pretty face. The boy beside her shook his head, quickly finishing off the last of his toast.

"No, I'm fine. Let's go. C'mon, dad!" he exclaimed, gently taking hold of the silver haired girl's elbow and leading her from the house. Minutes later they arrived at the library; Sam's father told the two that he would be back before closing and that they were to not leave without calling him. It surprised Elliett that the older man cared for her – even if she were just a friend of his son. Perhaps it was because Sam had problems in the department of females.

A gentle tug on her shoulder strap brought the silver haired girl back to the present; the object of her affections was pulling her to an empty table, which was secluded from any of the windows and other people. Any other time and with any other person warning bells would be going off in her head, but this was Sam that they were talking about. He was such a gentleman. Once the two of them set their stuff down Sam placed his hands on his friend's shoulders, gently forcing her to look him in the eye.

"Elle, tell me the truth. Has Macon been hurting you outside of school? Is he the one who hit your face – don't tell me someone didn't. The mark is shaped like a handprint for Christ's sake!" Sam pleaded; his eyes were boring into his female friends.

"N-no. I hit my face with my door when I was pulling it unstuck. I don't get hit by others – I'm just clumsy!" Elliett said softly, looking down. Sam's heart clenched; all thoughts of studying were gone. His friend needed him and he would be damned if he couldn't help her.

"Your door isn't shaped like a hand, Elle. You can tell me. I _want _to help you…but I can only help if you **let me**." the brunette boy whispered, gently cupping her chin and turning her face so that she was looking at him again. Finally, she sighed, giving into Sam's pleading. She would have put up a fight if it was anyone else…but it was Sam. She couldn't say no to his pleading face. It was one of her only weaknesses.

"It was Edana…" Elliett whispered, a tear trailing down her face. Sam's confusion was evident as he ran his other hand through his hair.

"Who?" he asked, leading her over to a pile of plushy chairs in the corner. It was an old room; one rarely used in the library anymore but it was still open to the public.

"Edana…she's the owner of the orphanage. She's the one who slapped me." Elliett whispered, facing the other direction again. She was afraid that if she told Sam the truth he would shun her and ultimately reject their friendship.

"So…Macon hasn't been hurting you? I know he lives at the orphanage, too." Sam asked, looking intently at her quivering frame. It was then he noticed that she wasn't wearing the arm warmers she was always seen with…and a dark mark was encircling one of her wrists.

Sam reached out with a gentle hand and took Elliett's much smaller hand in his own, a frown marring his handsome features. He looked over the dark mark encircling her slender wrist, pulling the sleeve on her long sleeved shirt up. He gasped when he saw several circular scars; his eyes narrowed as he realized that they were burn scars. The silver haired girl bit her lower lip, several thoughts racing through her mind.

"I-I can't tell you…" she said, tears coming to her eyes once again. She yanked her hand from Sam's, scrambling to her feet. Ignoring the male teen's cry she grabbed her bag from the table, rushing towards the door of the old soundproof study room. She was faster than the male, but there was a throb in her knee from an old injury acting up. It was causing her to limp and her bag kept getting caught on some of the tables. He was going to catch up with her either way.

"Elle, wait!! I'm sorry!" Sam exclaimed as he scrambled to his feet as well, rushing after the silver haired girl. She didn't wait for him, instead rushing to the doors of the library; all thoughts of research were long gone.

With one last lunge Sam was able to wrap his arms around Elliett's thin frame, tightly holding her in a warm embrace. He tried to calm the silver haired girl down but he had little idea of what to do. Finally, he decided on whispering in her ear; after all, it was what they did in movies, right?

"I'm sorry. I won't mention it again, alright? Come back in with me and we'll start researching…ok?" he whispered as she calmed down. Slowly, almost cautionary, he released his grip from around Elliett's waist. He blushed, now realizing that one of his arms was dangerously close to touching one of her breasts. The silver haired girl seemed as if she didn't care, turning to face the brunette boy instead.

"No…I overreacted. I apologize. Let's go back." She whispered, avoiding the gaze of the brown eyed boy. Sam nodded, albeit a bit confused at her sudden change of character, but walked with her back to the soundproof study room. They settled back down on the plush chairs when Elliett suddenly turned to the boy sitting next to her.

"Sam…I….I want to tell you what's happening with me…but I just don't want you to think ill of me. You're my only friend, aside from Miles that is, and I don't want you to think any different of me. The thing is…I'm just not ready to tell you something like that…not yet." The explained; this time the tears were not coming but there was a look of both pleading and utter devastation embedded within her eyes. Sam's own widened before softening as his heart reached out for her. It seemed like the more time spent he with Elliett the more he started to fall for her instead of Mikaela.

"Elle, I'll always be your friend. Just promise me that you'll come to me if it gets bad or if you're in some kind of serious danger. Alright?" he asked, taking one of her hands in one of his larger ones once again. Her pale face broke into a sad smile as she nodded her head.

"I will." She said, leaning forward and pecking him on the cheek. Both of their cheeks flushed as the brunette boy cleared his throat.

"Good. So…what do you know about a guy named Archibald Witwicky?"


	5. A Miko's Legacy

**Hey, guys! I'm in my new house! I live at the beach now XD. Anyway, thanks to:**

**shadowxofxdarkness - Thank you! Don't worry, Macon will. I'll try to update as soon as possible and I'll try to put more funny Bumblebee moments.**

**won't be the Victim - Thanks!**

**hermonine - lol I know. College starts August 14 so I'll try to update as much as possible.**

**Raine44354 - I know! The fenic fox is awesomely cute but my favorite is both the red-tailed fox and the arctic fox.**

**KimTheKat - Thanks! People say that my description is their favorite part.**

**Pikachu - Excuse me? Have you read my other Transformers fanfiction? I also have collected the complete Generation One of the original Transformers cartoon. Please don't say anything at all if you aren't going to be nice.**

* * *

Chapter 4

The Miko's Legacy

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't help but to say that I am in some major trouble regarding my history project. It's been a week and I haven't found anything in the orphanage that has to do with my family history. Since I have amnesia the orphanage holds no records of my past. On a weirder note Sam has been acting strange since the incident at the library. I think he might be angry at me for refusing to tell him that Macon has been abusing me. I do want to tell him...but then he would want me to go to a hospital. Then my secret would be out and I would be ruined. Sam hasn't been talking about Mikaela as much…so I'm happy about that. Anyway, Sam is out scrounging for money and I need to go to the library. Laters!_

_Ellie or Elle._

The silver haired girl lovingly set her diary back in its hiding spot, a small smile gracing her beautiful face. It faded as quickly as it came, however, as she was reminded of her ask. It was seemingly impossible.

"Well…the only other thing of importance to me besides my diary is my ring. I've had it ever since I can remember. I suppose I could research the writing on it." Elliett murmured quietly to herself. It was Saturday so she was going to have to sneak by Macon, who conveniently had a hangover. Easier said than done, right?

The silver haired girl quickly donned a clean black tee, green cargo pants, and her etnies. She was also wearing her coat, which was a given since it was part of her disguise but decided to forego her arm warmers.

Elliett grabbed her bag and ramed a beanie on her head before successfully slipping passed Macon; out in the open she was free. Before the other teen could catch her she was running down the sidewalk, making her way to the Library.

She made it in record time, slipping to the back where most of the unused computers were located. When she logged onto the library's search database she typed the words 'Kitsune' and 'Makai' – the two words engraved in English on Elliett's ring.

The silver haired girl held her breath as the old computer searched; she jumped when the monitor dinged, alerting her that there were a couple of matches. The first one was a website that focused on foxes and it was in Japanese. Apparently 'Kitsune' meant fox in Japanese. The silver haired girl supposed that it was the true language that was engraved into the cool metal of her ring.

The second search came up with a better result. It had an article about an old miko who had unusual ties with the Makai, or the 'demon realm' as the website defined. The Miko's name was Avene and she bore a strange resemblance to the silver haired girl.

Elliett sucked in a breath, clicking on the link that led to the site. The silver haired girl's amber eyes widened in shock as the pictures started to load. When the pictures finally loaded Elliett was staring at a picture of herself! Or, rather, a picture of Avene when she was Elliett's age. The silver haired girl couldn't tell what the miko's hair and eye cooler were, however, since the photo was in black and white.

With a little more searching she found out that Avene passed away more than twenty years ago in Kyoto, Japan. So…she was at least part Japanese…that somehow explains the silver haired girl's eye shape and skin tone. Elliett would have done more research but a violent storm was brewing outside. Did the weather just wait for the girl to go out without an umbrella or something?

Lightning crackled across the sky and Elliett was hesitant to leave her sanctuary. She knew better, though. Macon would be woken from his drunken slumber and would wonder where his punching bag was Elliett grit her teeth and ran into the pouring rain, careful to clutch her messenger bag close to her body. She wouldn't want to lose all of that precious information, would she?

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning crashed against a tree that was along her path. The silver haired girl screamed as a part of the singed tree struck a power line. The terrified girl crouched down as the power line fell towards her. Even if she could have jumped out of the way the silver haired girl was frozen in fear.

She closed her eyes tight as she was expecting an excruciating amount of pain to fill her body. The pain never came from the electric currents but Elliett had the weirdest sensation of being pushed to the side. Her head came into contact with the hard concrete; she cried out in pain but the crack of her skull was drowned out by the weather.

The grinding of gears was heard as Elliett forced her eyes open. They met a pair of bright blue optics – or, in another sense, they were robotic eyes. The girl tried to move but the pain in her head was increasing. Suddenly, Elliett felt a sense of weightlessness. The creature, no…he was a robot – he was picking her up~ the yellow robot had Elliett's limp body in one hand while the other was grasping the power line. The yellow robot set the power line on the ground as the silver haired girl's vision started to become blurry. He – Elliett could only guess that it was male – chirped in despair, hovering over the silver haired girl to protect her from the elements.

"Need to get to the orphanage." Elliett managed to croak out, hoping the yellow male robot could understand. Apparently it could since he nodded, cupping his other hand over her limp frame as he began to walk. By this time the silver haired girl had black spots forming in her eyes…and the gentle sway the robot was making wasn't helping the girl stay awake. She eventually drifted to sleep right as the orphanage came into view.

Elliett sat up with a gasp, frantically searching for the gentle yellow robot. She stopped, extremely confused; she was back in the orphanage and was tucked soundly into bed. There was a soft knock on her door before it opened to reveal a familiar brunette boy.

"Hey, Elle. How are you feeling you passed out in front of the orphanage" Sam said, smiling warmly. Even though the teenager was smiling Elliett detected an immense amount of worry hidden within his gaze.

"I did? Well, that explains the crazy dream I had. I must have hit my head when I tripped coming back from the library in that storm." The silver haired girl said, winching when her fingertips brushed against the large knot forming on her scalp. The other teen laughed slightly before looking her in the eye with a serious look plastered across his face.

"Elle…I saw the scars on your arms when I found you." Sam said, sighing sadly as he came forward to sit on Elliett's bed. The silver haired girl flushed with embarrassment, biting her lip as she sat up to make more room for him.

"You were the one who found me a-and you r-really saw the scars?" Elliett stuttered, ashamed of her appearance. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sam nod but a little glimmer of hope returned to his eyes as he spoke.

"I told my parents that you were getting beaten up – but they promised not to call the police until you were ready to confess!" the brunette boy quickly rushed to explain. The expression on the silver haired girl's face was that of uncertainty. She wasn't sure if she could trust Sam's parents as easily as she could with the boy sitting in front of her.

"They said you could stay in the guest room if it got too rough for you here" Sam continued, searching for something in the teenaged girl's face. She smiled, happy that she now had another sanctuary to add to the library.

"It's getting late you better get going since you don't have your car yet." Elliett teased, getting up and shooing Sam from her room. She followed, laughing when the brunette boy stuck his tongue out at her.

"Yeah, sure. When I get my car you'll be begging me for rides." He said, exiting the building.

It was only minutes after Sam left that the large form of Macon had grabbed onto her hair, dragging her back into her room and flinging her down on the floor. The silver haired girl winced, knowing that she was in for a beating.

"What have I told you about hanging around with **Sam**?" Macon spat in her face, drawing out Sam's name as he backhanded her. The pale teenager tried to crawl away but he was on her, not caring about his weight or strength. He stomped on her hand – the one with the ring on her pointer finger. It glowed slightly, a thin, almost invisible, crack forming on it.

"We're working on our projects together...that's all!" Elliett managed to gasp out. Macon was putting his full weight on the silver haired girl's ribs; he was taking pleasure in hearing them crack.

"Oh, really? Because it seemed like you two were getting pretty close!" the larger teenager sneered when she never answered him he got bored, finally rolling off her limp body. Checking to see if she was still alive he scoffed, disappointed that she was merely unconscious. Giving her another kick in the ribs he was satisfied to hear the crunching of her bones.

He left Elliett's room in a huff, almost ripping the door off its hinges. Once the older teenager was gone the silver haired girl blearily opened her eyes. She was smart; she had pretended that she had passed out, hoping that Macon would leave her alone. The girl packed an overnight bag, intending to slip away and visit Sam in the middle of the night.

Elliett waited several hours, making sure it was completely black outside before she climbed onto her windowsill – she couldn't risk taking the normal way lest she anger the orphanage woman, Edana. The silver haired girl drew in a deep breath, wincing n pain as her ribs were jostled as she climbed onto the tree next to her window. By the time she made it to the bottom she was biting back tears of pain.

She sent one last fleeting glance back at the orphanage before she stopped. Something didn't feel right. The silver haired girl noticed that her hand felt lighter than normal. It was then she noticed that her beloved silver ring had a spider web crack. She felt different now but it was not the time to dwell on these things.

She pressed on, shouldering the pack and holding her cracked ribs with her unoccupied arm. She eventually made it to Sam's house with her slow pace, relieved that his lights were still on. She knew that she must look like a mess but she didn't want to go back to the orphanage just yet. Elliett rang the doorbell, looking down at her shoes as the door quickly opened. The silver haired girl desperately wished that she looked like a human, not noticing the subtle glow of her ring; it cracked just a little more to reveal a second type of metal underneath.

"Elle? Oh my god, are you ok?" Sam exclaimed, rushing forward and taking the bag from the girl. He wrapped his arm around her waist, inadvertently hitting the horrible bruise that was forming on her cracked ribs. She hissed in pain from his touch.

"Hey, Sam? Is that room still open? She asked, biting her lip; she still refused to look at his face. She was barely aware of the brunette boy leading her in the direction of the guest room, looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"Go to sleep, Elle. I'll watch over you" Sam whispered as he removed her trench coat and hat. She was too out of it to realize that her fox ears and tail were gone…but she realized that Sam was helping her into bed. He seemed to be debating about something…before he leaned over and softly kissed the silver haired girl on the forehead.

"Thanks, Sam." She muttered, almost instantly falling asleep. The brunette boy's eyes softened as he whispered a "Your welcome" as he softly shut the door.


	6. Now What?

**Authoress Note: Hey, Guys! As promised I'm updating more! XD Now, I'll try to get to my other stories as well but so far this one has captured my favoritism at the moment. Anyway, thanks to:**

**Pikachu - ...I'm sorry...but that story _had _been published almost two years ago. My writing skills have grown since then. I'm sorry that you don't like my story but that gives you no right to insult me as a writer. Other people like my writing and that's what keeps me going.**

**Jakob's Fox - Ooh I know! I'll give you a little hint. Macon and Trent are involved with revealing her secret.**

**shadowxofxdarkness - Well, no. I'm using a theory about demon power limiters. It all explains it in the end of this chapter and a little in the begining.**

**Rain44354 - Only if her power limiter slips off. That would be bad.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five

Now What?

* * *

The next morning was quickly filled with both fear and pain as the silver haired teenager tried to find some peace and quiet. She clutched her notebook in her hands, but she hardly found time to write in it; Sam visited her right after he woke up and when he left his mother came to visit as well. Finally, Elliett was able to relax when Sam was taking his morning shower.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I can hardly believe that Sam didn't say a word about last night to his parents. Well, I'm sure that he told them that something was going on, but he didn't tell them about his suspicions of Macon's beatings. I'm glad about that. His parents were very understanding, though, and didn't question us nearly as much as I thought they would have. They are truly amazing parents._

_One of my dreams came true! I woke in the middle of the night and couldn't go back to sleep, so I read some of the information I was able to salvage from my notebook. It was, of course, from the Miko's website._

_Apparently, demons can live in the human world! They can blend in with the help of a piece of jewelry called a 'power limiter'. The power limiter can hide a demon's true appearance and can take the form of almost any type of ring, necklace, ear cuff, ect. I think my ring might be a power limiter, but what I don't understand is why it started to take effect when the outer layer of metal started to crack._

_Maybe someone blocked some of its powers? Oh! I better hide you…Judy is coming!_

_Love, _

_Elle._

* * *

The silver haired teenager managed to hide her diary at the last minute before the kind older woman entered the room. One look at the silver haired girl's face and the woman was by her side, running her fingers through Elliett's starry colored tresses as her resolve broke. Tears streamed down her face in steady rivers, but the demoness couldn't help it. Judy whispered calming words as the silver haired girl cried; the older woman was reassuring her that she would feel better once the tears had been released.

Elliett cried for many reasons; she cried for having amnesia, she cried because of the pain, and, more importantly, she cried of the possible future when she would tell Sam her secret. Her biggest fear was that Sam would reject her when he figured out that she wasn't of his world – that she was an outcast and someone to hate.

"Hush, dear. It's going to be alright. Ron and I talked to the orphanage. You can stay here until you turn eighteen, alright? The orphanage seemed happy enough…actually they seemed quite glad to be rid of you. I don't think they know what they're missing out on." Judy cooed. As the older woman continued whispering to the distressed teenager, neither of the two females noticed Sam standing in the doorway until he let out an excited squeak.

"Really? She's going to be staying here?!" the brunette boy sputtered, face practically glowing with happiness. The silver haired girl couldn't help but chuckle at Sam's reaction. The excitement on his face was enough to calm the flow of her tears, and for once Sam was happy to be the center of attention. He'd do anything to make sure she wouldn't cry anymore.

"Sam, I can't help but notice that you seem more excited than I am…and I'm the one moving out of a dreadful house." The silver haired girl laughed. Suddenly, she gasped clutching the side with the nasty looking bruise. Sam was at her side in an instant, helping his mother calm Elliett down. The silver haired girl was coughing up a storm, but with the soft words of the brunette boy she calmed down quite quickly. Neither of the teenagers noticed the soft look on Sam's mother's face as she beamed at her son.

"Sam, why don't you show Elliett to the bathroom so she can get cleaned up?" Judy asked, smirking as her son's face dusted with a pale blush. She knew how he was and loved to exploit his embarrassment as the silver haired teen looked back and forth between them.

"Why can't you?" the brunette boy shot back, sending his mother a mild glare. He knew what his mother was trying to accomplish, but he wouldn't let his mother embarrass him in front of such a beautiful girl! Not **this** time!

"Because your father and I are going to the orphanage to get the rest of Elliett's things. From the sound of it, she didn't have that much to begin with, poor dear." Judy said, stating the fact as if it were obvious. Sam's mother stood, quickly leaving the room to leave the two teenagers alone. It was then that Elliett turned to the brunette boy. Suddenly, he blurted out something that made the silver haired girl blush darkly. It was a random thing, but it slipped through his lips just as easily as it would if he were talking to Miles.

"You know, you look more beautiful without your hat on all the time." He said without thinking. When he realized what he said his eyes widened; he started spluttering out apologies until Elliett placed a finger on his lips. He looked at her, relieved to find her smiling. He melted as his eyes landed on her smiling face.

"Thank…you… Nobody has ever called me beautiful before." She whispered, eyes softening at the boy. He was just too sweet for his own good.

"Well they should have…because you are. I think there's more…than meets…the eye…with you." He said, almost instantly kicking himself mentally. How lame of a comment was that? He looked away and started scrunching up his face.

"Lame – that was lame! How more lame could you get?!" he half whispered, half yelled at himself. As suddenly as he looked away, he looked back – he was acting like nothing was wrong as the silver haired girl continued smiling.

"You don't know the half of it. Do you still want to know the reason that Macon abuses me?" the silver haired girl sighed. She wasn't ready to tell him the entire truth, but if Sam wanted to know she would show him. She was looking Sam seriously in the face but inside she was terrified. The brunette boy nodded but slid his arm under her knees. The other arm went to support her back as the teen picked her up bridal style.

"Of course I do but I can wait until after you're cleaned up." He said, setting her down on a spare chair that was in the moderately sized bathroom. It was a good thing that her power limiter was still working or else her tail would be wagging furiously from nervousness.

"The towels are in here and I'll put your pack on the counter. If you need anything – and I mean **anything** – just shout my name, alright?" the brunette boy pleaded, eyeing her with a sad gleam still present in his gaze. He turned to leave when Elliett suddenly grabbed onto his wrist.

"Sam…" she began, biting her lip. The brunette boy kneeled down next to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. He searched the silver haired girl's eyes, hoping to find whatever it was that she waned to tell him. Suddenly, she pulled him forward, wrapping her arms around him in a sweet embrace. He literally melted into the embrace as he hummed in contentment.

"Thank you, Sam. Thank you so much." Elliett whispered into his ear. His entire body relaxed as he wrapped his arms around the female's waist as well. Unfortunately, Sam squeezed a little too hard, causing Elliett to scream in pain. She doubled over as the shocked male jumped up, apologizing. Tears sparkled in his eyes as he apologized; he bent down to fill the tub with hot water. He remembered from somewhere that warm water relieved pain. He didn't know if it was true or not, but he had to do something!

It seemed like the pain had lasted forever, but the silver haired teenager was aware that Sam was kneeling in front of her, apologizing for something. He seemed panicked beyond compare, but she reached out to him. She pleaded with him as the pain seemed to lick at her skin.

"Make…the pain…stop, Sam." She pleaded, looking up at him with pain filled eyes. He picked up the hunched form and gently set her in the tub as carefully as he could, clothes and all. The warm water rushed over her shivering frame, but soon enough her muscles tensed and she relaxed into the water.

"I'm **so** sorry, Elle. I can't believe I forgot about your ribs." The brunette boy said sadly as he watched the pain ebb away from the silver haired girl's beautiful face. Soon enough the pain was gone completely.

"It's ok, Sam. It wasn't your fault. It was an accident. It would have happened to anyone else." The silver haired girl said, smiling softly at the male teenager.

"No, it's not! I hurt you, Elle. I'm never going to forgive myself for this." Sam bitterly replied, turning the water to the tub off. It was true. He was never going to forgive himself for hurting her after he had promised not to.

"I'll leave you alone to clean up." He shortly said before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him. She didn't catch the distraught look in his eyes.

The silver haired girl stared sadly into her lap, thinking hard of what to say to Sam to reassure his feelings. After all – it wasn't his fault that Elliett was injured. It was Macon's. Well…in reality it was Macon's fault, but the silver haired girl always thought it was her fault.

It was then and there that Elliett declared that she had taken enough abuse from the handsome, but cruel, black haired teenager. A determined look appeared on the young woman's face as she rose from the bathtub. Her ribs were still causing her a little bit of trouble – but to tell you the truth it had happened to the silver haired girl before.

She rose from the warm water, now dripping as a result of Sam's quick thinking. The silver haired girl didn't mind, but she was worried that the cracking power limiter would rust. Elliett quickly stripped from her clothes to avoid any more dripping and rolled her clothes into a ball. She placed them in the sink to let the water drain but accidentally knocked the ring against the sink.

"Oh no!" Elliett gasped, horrified by the fact that the outer shell of the limiter had shattered. She squeezed her eyes shut but felt a weird tingling sensation on her ribs. Elliett's eyes snapped open as she jerked her head down to witness her bruise healing. She stared at where the wound used to be in awe, poking it in curiosity. When there was no pain she looked at the ring on her finger in bewilderment. Just what the hell had happened?

"What?" the girl whispered, checking her head where the knot was supposed to be. Apparently the outer coating on the ring had been blocking or canceling out the true powers of the power limiter. Then, Elliett had an idea. What would happen if she took the ring off?

The silver haired girl slowly slipped the limiter from her finger, gasping in disappointment when her midnight black Kitsune ears appeared in the mirror. To confirm that they were back she touched them, feeling the soft fur underneath her quaking fingers. She looked behind her, noticing that her tail was back as it swished behind her with irritability. Biting her lip she felt that her fangs were back; Elliett now knew that she had to wear the ring at all times in order for her to appear normal.

After several long minutes staring at herself in the mirror, the silver haired teenager gasped, now realizing how much time she had spent in the bathroom. Wincing guiltily, the silver haired girl slipped the power limiter back on and proceeded to clean herself from the dirt, blood, and whatever else happened to be on her body at the time. She could almost imagine Sam's worried voice in her head.

She quickly pulled out the clothes she had managed to snatch from the orphanage – a black tank top and dark red skinny jeans. Luckily she had managed to grab a pair of undergarments as well. The shirt was a bit too revealing for Elliett's taste but what could she do? When she was finished she neatly folded the towels and set them on the counter. She was ready to tell Sam about Macon…but hopefully, because of the power limiter, she would never have to expose herself as a demon.

* * *

"You called for me, your highness?" a shadowy figure bowed before a golden haired man. Well…he wasn't actually a man. The years had passed slowly for the golden fox king who sat upon the intricately designed throne. With the Princess gone his mind had slowly slipped into madness. The Fox King angered easily and had become malicious, deciding that if he were to find his daughter that she would be put to death.

"Shiye, where have you been? I have been waiting for hours!" the Fox King snapped, amber eyes glaring at the water witch's trembling frame. She bowed low to the ground, exposing the tops of her breasts.

"Please forgive me, Highness. I was with the mages scouring for the Princess. Apparently there has been a sighting of a demoness in the Human Realm. We are unsure if it is your daughter, sire." The blue haired woman said, smirking cruelly. With Elliett out of the way she would manipulate the King to do her bidding.

"Hm…If it is Elliett she must have stolen the cursed power limiter. She must not have known that it wipes the memory clean after transportation…but it is the least guarded limiter. She could have easily gotten her hands on it." The King muttered to himself, placing his chin on his fist in boredom.

"But, Your Highness. Wouldn't that mean that she would be exposed as a demoness? Surely she would have been either killed or captured for experiments by now." Shiye said, the cruel smirk still in place on her pale face.

"The cursed power limiter has been weakened with time. The outer coating that was near invincible would be able to break and the true power of the limiter would appear. She would be able to blend in with the humans…but her hair and eye color would still be the same." The King mused, still talking to himself. The water witch, who was still kneeling in front of the king, kept quiet; she was trying to devise a plan to get rid of the Princess for good.

Neither of them knew that an old fire witch was listening outside of the doors. She had been fired from her job as caretaker of the Princess; now she was a lowly servant with the powers of a miko. Her hair was fading, as were her powers, due to old age but she still had enough power to activate her old power limiter. She had to warn the Princess!

The old gray haired witch hurried down the corridor, mumbling prayers to herself. She hadn't known the power limiter she had given the Princess was the only cursed power limiter! She closed her eyes tight, begging for forgiveness – but it wasn't like the Princess could hear her.

The old miko had made up her mind; she would go to the Human Realm to search out the Princess and protect her from harm. She knew the Princess's memories would be erased…but that was supposed to only erase the memories of the Makai! She was supposed to hold onto her memories of what she was and her powers…

Now the fire witch could only hope that she got to the Princess on time.


	7. One Week Left

**Hey, guys! Vote on my new poll (Yeah, I have a lot of those).**

**Thanks to:**

**Zanyx - Lol, thanks. XD I don't go to sleep until late every night.**

**ramen says - I'm updating so don't tie me to a chair! lol, This chapter is for you.**

**Kitty243 - Thanks!**

**shadowxofxdarkness - Like I said, Bee comes in the next chapter as Sam's car. XD**

**hermonine - Thanks!!**

**Raine44354 - Thanks for the albanism idea. XD**

**xXxMatsurikaxXx - Thanks! Also, thanks for standing up for me. Aww, the nickname I love!! 3**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**One Week Left**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_There's only one week left before the big presentation. It's huge! I just found it its worth like twenty percent of our final grade. I mean, couldn't he have waited until the end of the semester to do something this huge? Whatever…this is so not cool._

_I'm now living comfortably in the Witwicky household and I was able to tell Sam a little about my old living conditions. I…have night terrors sometimes…but Sam is always there to let me know it's alright. He came into my room one night with a baseball bat when I woke up screaming. He was so sweet; he waited until I fell back asleep to go to his room._

_I guess that's one of the many reasons that I fell in love with him._

_My power limiter is working perfectly for once in my miserable existence. I'm able to go around refreshed because I can take of my hat and trench coat. I won't be as hot as before. Sam and his family noticed that I was happier as well. _

_Hehe, well, he's trying to work hard on the project just to make an 'A'…but he's having a hard time raising the money to buy his car. Maybe I could help with that? I've saved up some money… Anyway, it's time for school!_

_Love Elle_

* * *

The silver haired girl smiled to herself as she got dressed for the day. For once she decided not to wear the Green Day beanie she was used to wearing, instead pulling her hair up into a messy braid. It complemented her facial structure nicely and she left some of her hair down to frame her face…but there was nothing she could do about her glowing amber eyes. They would have to do. Elliett could probably pass those off as colored contacts now that her bangs were away from her face.

She was wearing a normal black tee and gray cargo pants…but she decided to forego her trench coat. After all, with the power limiter she wouldn't need it, right? Her tail would be gone and for once none of the buckles would attract attention…but she actually liked the trench coat. She felt…well…naked.

"Elle, are you ready to go?" Sam's dad asked, knocking on her door.

"Yes, sir. I'll be down in a minute!" the silver haired girl replied, smiling happily to herself. She grabbed her messenger bag and stuffed her research papers into it. She'd try to get a rough draft ready for the history project during lunch. She made her way down the stairs, running into Sam on the way. She stumbled back, flushing as he wrapped his arms around her to steady her.

"Hey, Elle. You look great." He said, a light blush making its way across his cheeks when he realized what position they were in. Elliett smiled at him, not noticing the blush. Now that her hair was out of the way his eyes gravitated to her own.

"Whoa! You're eyes are **amber**! How did they get like that? How did I **not** notice this?!" the brunette boy asked, staring at her eyes as they made their way down the stairs. Hopefully he wouldn't trip on the way down. He couldn't believe what a beautiful color they were.

"They've always been that way. Well, as far as I can remember, anyway. Maybe it's the same reason that my hair is silver." She said, looking up at the softy starry colored strands of hair.

"Yeah. You're like a tricked out albino. Instead of white hair its silver – which is awesome by the way - and instead of red…or pink…eyes they're amber. You've got the skin, though." He said, laughing as he poked Elliet's exposed arm. She giggled as well as they exited the house, making it to school in record time. It was true, though. Elliett's skin was incredibly pale from being inside all the time.

The silver haired girl and the brunette boy didn't have any time together until lunch that day…but Miles and Sam had first period together. The brunette boy sighed dreamily as he watched Elliett make her way across campus to her first period class. She looked back and smiled, waving shyly at Sam before she went into the building. The brunette waved back, not aware that he was still doing so long after she had gone.

"Dude, you've been staring at Elle for the past ten minutes. You ok?" Miles asked Sam, waving a hand in front of his face. Something was fishy and the blond boy was determined to figure out what it was.

As they walked to their first period class the brunette boy was in a stupor. He no longer thought of Mikaela as a potential girlfriend…just as some girl who likes to go after jocks. Instead, he was thinking of Elle as a potential girlfriend. He loved the way her starry colored hair shined and the way her unusual amber eyes sparkled. Although he was totally enraptured by her…his heart tore whenever he thought about or glimpsed one of her scars. It wasn't right. Why would a girl like her have to be tortured so?

Time after time he pleaded with his parents to make an official statement with the police, but it would be meaningless if they didn't have Elliett's statement to prove it really happened. She was just that kind of person. She was afraid that if she did make a statement…she couldn't even begin to think about it.

"So. What's going on with you and **Elle**?" a gruff voice asked from behind the two smaller boys. Sam's hand clenched; it was Macon. Trent was probably not far behind since they're best friends. He sighed; the brunette teen really didn't want to deal with Macon today.

"Nothing. She's my best female friend." The brunette boy responded as he took his seat. It was just his luck that Macon sat behind him in first block.

"Right. But now she's living with you. Are you sure you're not fuc-" The raven haired boy started, but was interrupted by a cough from the teacher. His eyes were narrowed as he glared at Sam; the brunette boy's fist tightened even further. Miles shook his head, deciding that now was a good time to intervene.

"Why don't you just leave us alone? We've done nothing to you so butt out of our conversation." With that the bond boy glared at the offending jock, sending a smirk over in Sam's direction.

"Why **is** she living with you? Is she ok? Did your parents adopt her or something?" the blond boy asked, concern evident on his face. He might not be the smartest boy in class but he was worried about Elliett. She was, after all, his friend.

"My mom got permission from the orphanage she was living in to live with us. She'll be with us until she turns eighteen. And **no**, our family didn't adopt her." Sam said, effectively cutting off any other of Miles' questions.

"You like her, don't you? What about Mikaela? You over her?" the blond boy questioned him, turning to face the board. As long as they looked like they were paying attention they were aloud to talk.

"I don't know…I mean I do like her. More than I did about Mikaela." The brunette boy admitted, forgetting that Macon was sitting behind him. A cruel smirk appeared on his face as he planned to expose her as a demon. He would do it as Sam and Elliett were walking home – he knew for a fact that Sam's dad only picks him up on Fridays because of his work.

"Dude, that's deep. You were like practically in love with Mikaela since middle school!" Miles exclaimed. He didn't need to tell Sam twice. The brunette boy nodded, smiling softly as thoughts of Elliett drifted through his head.

Hours later and lunch was the only thing that was on the students' minds. Their stomachs growling, they headed towards the lunch room. Elliett jumped as both teenage boys slipped into seats beside her.

"Hey, Elle. What's with all the papers?" Miles asked, subtly nudging Sam in the side. The brunette boy blushed, offering to help the silver haired girl clean up so she could eat some food.

"No, I didn't bring any money for food. The papers are for my family genealogy project." She replied, scribbling notes on a piece of paper.

"You can have some of mine." Sam immediately replied, handing her an apple and a bottle of water. He always brought extra for lunch since he was, in fact, a still growing boy. At first she denied, saying that she didn't want to steal Sam's food…but with one look at his insistent face she gave in.

"You found a relative?" Sam asked as she bit into the apple, juice dribbling down her chin. She made a noise of annoyance but Sam couldn't help but think that it was cute.

"Yeah. My great-grandmother or something. She was Japanese and her name was Avene. She was a Miko – a priestess or something." The silver haired girl explained. The rest of the day was spent in silence; Elliett kept glancing over at Sam but quickly averted her gaze when he looked over at her. He did the same when she looked back at him. Miles just sat in the background, watching the whole exchange with a look of amusement on his face.

Finally, school let out and the two teenagers began their trek back to the brunette boy's house. About halfway there Elliett found herself being jerked off her feet. Someone had grabbed a hold of her satchel bag and now had a good grip on her hair. Whoever it was yanked it hard, causing her to yelp in pain.

"Sam!!" she shrieked, hoping that the brunette boy could hear her. He had promised that he would protect her. Sam whirled around, fury evident on his handsome face as he realized that Macon was holding onto Elliett's hair. Macon gave her head a nice tug, reveling in her pain filled cry.

"What are you going to do, Sammy boy? Going to protect your precious Elle? Exactly how are you going to do that?" the raven haired teen laughed as several other jocks surrounded the brunette boy. He was outnumbered.

"Leave him alone!" the silver haired girl exclaimed with newfound vigor. She always put up with Macon's crap when she was alone but she would not stand for it when Sam's life was in her hands. She was not going to let Macon hurt Sam.

"Sorry, **Elle**. I can't do that. Trent." Macon said, watching in satisfaction as the jock punched the brunette boy in the stomach. Elliett screamed as Sam doubled over, pain racing across his face. The blond jock jerked him up as two other jocks came over and held his arms. Macon laughed, throwing the silver haired girl down to the harsh concrete. Her head snapped back since he still had a hold on her hair.

"Now, little Ellie, what are we going to do with you? Should we cut you up? Should we burn you like we did before? How about something a little more…fun." he asked, kicking her harshly in the side. She winced as she felt something pop – her ribs must have cracked again! The pain in her side was unbearable; she heard Sam calling her name as she went limp. Tears filled her eyes but…suddenly…suddenly, she felt a lot better as she noticed her power limiter glowing. It was healing her ribs.

The silver haired girl pretended to grimace in pain, aware of the brunette boy shouting her name. She looked up into the panic filled eyes of Sam; he wasn't aware that she had healed herself before with her power limiter. She was kicked again, and healed again, as she cried out with both fake and real pain.

"Leave her alone you bastard!" Sam screamed, struggling to get to the cowering female. He was strong, but he wasn't strong enough to get past three beefy jocks. Macon only laughed as Trent punched the brunette teenager in the face. Elliett's eyes widened as the brunette she had fallen for spit blood from his mouth. He had cut his lip on one of his lower teeth.

"Sam, are you ok?" she cried out, being jerked from her position on the ground. Macon was lighting a cigarette, intending to give her some fresh burns. Sam started to struggle even more as Elliett sent him a look full of understanding. He was furiously cussing out the jocks that were holding him.

"It's ok, Sam. He's done it before. I'm used to it." She said, smiling sadly in his direction. The brunette boy looked on in disbelief as the raven haired teenager grabbed Elliett's arm. He roughly pushed the burning end of the cigarette onto her pale flesh, reveling in her pain. She screamed; the pain becoming very real as he held the burning circle to her injured and abused flesh.

"Stop it! **Stop it!! Leave her alone!**" Sam screamed, struggling even further. Macon laughed, tearing the burning circle away from the silver haired girl's flesh. He burned her a few more times before she became quite and numb to the pain.

"Where are your ears and tail, little Elle? I want to have fun but I can't if they're not there. How can you have fun if I'm not having fun?" Macon said, smirking cruelly. Sam was punched in the gut again and kicked in the ribs. The jocks were trying to beat him into submission. It wasn't working as he was still trying to get to the female.

"Elle! **Elle! **Say something!" he cried, tears gathering in his eyes. He had never felt so helpless before.

Suddenly, everyone froze as a small glow emitted from the ring on her finger. The burn on her flesh sizzled, healing itself as the burn itself grew fainter. New skin grew over the wound as she whimpered from the odd feeling. Sam sank to his knees, watching the spectacle occur.

"She really is a freak!" one of the other jocks exclaimed as Macon growled in annoyance. He dropped the cigarette as he took hold of the ring, bending the silver haired girl's finger back as he literally ripped it from her hand. Elliett's body was encased in light as her ears morphed back into the familiar Kitsune ones. Her tail sprouted from her back as her eyes seemed to shine. Tears ran down her face as her fangs grew. Sam could see her for what she truly was. He was going to hate her.

"She's hideous. A freak! That's what your little **Elle** really looks like. She's a monster, Sammy boy." Macon sneered, crushing the ring under his foot. It shattered under his weight as the silver haired girl cried out. The raven haired teenager threw her to the grown as he signaled to Trent. They left, leaving the two together.

"What are you?" Sam breathed as Elliett's breathing became heavier. He took a step towards her but she backed away, frightened by his movement. Tears were begging to well in her eyes as she backed away from the brunette teen.

"I'm a demon. This is my true form." She replied, eyes still watering up. The brunette boy froze, disbelief plastered on his face. The silver haired girl stood there, black ears twitching and black tail swishing in nervousness. Eventually, she couldn't take the silence. She turned, dashing away towards the park.

"_**Wait!!**_" Sam shouted, finally coming from his stupor. He ran after her but it was no use. He decided to go home and wait for her there – she would have to go home eventually.


	8. The Day of the Project

**Authoress note: Hey guys!! Here's chapter 7!**

**Thanks to:**

**NightmarexxQueen - Lol no not the Emo Kitty! I'll update again soon!**

**xXxMatsurikaxXx - I know, right? Macon is an idiot. Awww, Star-chan. I like the nickname!!**

**shadowxofxdarkness - Bacon? That makes me laugh. I know! Poor Sam.**

**Raine44354 - I'm glad you liked it. I put it in special just for you XD**

**Zanyx - Lol I know how that is. I usually don't go to sleep until midnight or later.**

**hermonine - Thanks!**

**Kitty243 - She'll be ok...for now. XD**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**The Day of the Project**

* * *

The day that Elliett's secret was blown was one of the worst days that the silver haired girl could remember. Although she could only remember the past two years of her life…she couldn't even describe the hurt she was feeling when Sam was staring at her with hurt and confused eyes.

His expression literally destroyed her.

She waited in the park all day and managed to sneak in Sam's house at night. Now that she wasn't wearing the power limiter, since it was destroyed, she had no other choice but to embrace her demonic qualities. She jumped into the house via the balcony. The silver haired girl was afraid of Sam's reaction so she somehow managed to avoid him.

She didn't know how she could avoid him at school when he was so intent on trying to talk to her. The silver haired girl was in denial. How could he possibly like her since she was a demon? Currently she was locked up in her room, pouring out her feelings in her journal.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I am…scared._

_My power limiter is gone; it was crushed by Macon. My secret has been revealed…and I am worried about how Sam will react the next time we speak. I love him…but I don't think I can live if he harbors hate and is disgusted by me._

_I wish I knew where I came from. Then I could live with people who were like me…demonic. Sam has been so good to me but I don't want him to look down on me._

_Today is Friday…and after school I shall disappear for good. I can't do that to him. I can't believe that he would ever care for me as deeply as I care for him. This will probably be the last time I ever write in you, dear diary, but you have served a great friend through the years._

_Love Elle_

* * *

The silver haired girl sighed, setting the notebook down on the table. She had risen early once again but was ready to give her presentation at school today. Last night she had told Sam's parents that she needed to get to school incredibly early to finalize her project so Sam's father didn't have to give her a ride. Then…she was planning to run away after school. She would disappear and then Sam wouldn't have to worry about knowing a demon.

Elliett closed her eyes as the tears started to well up. She did, indeed, feel different now that she was no longer wearing her power limit. She felt stronger…and she was faster, too.

"Goodbye, Sam." She whispered, glancing at the door. In order to get out of the house without waking Ron or Judy she opened her window. Now, ordinarily she would have despised doing this but since she was one of the Youkai she could do it. The silver haired girl slid the window to her door open, sliding her feet out first. She made sure she had a firm grip on her satchel and her beanie – it had become her best friend over the week once again – and slowly slid until she was sitting on the windowpane. She hoped that her trench coat wouldn't get caught in the window…how embarrassing would that be?

She took a deep breath, jumping from the window to land safely on the ground. Elliett was unharmed – it was one of the perks to being a demon she supposed. Suddenly, she heard the door to her room open. In a panic she dashed underneath the balcony so the person in her room wouldn't see her.

"I know you were in here, Elle…but where are you now?" Sam's voice sighed. The silver haired girl gasped, slapping a hand over her mouth.

"Who's there?! Elle, is that you?" the brunette boy questioned loudly. Elliett cursed to herself, dashing out from underneath the balcony and using her newfound demonic speed to run over the 'Witwicky family grass'.

"Elle! **Wait!**" the brunette boy shouted, not caring if he woke his parents. He turned, blaming himself even more for acting like an idiot. Out of nowhere he turned and punched the wall, gritting his teeth in frustration. He would have to **make **Elliett listen to him today during school…or after school if it came to that. There was no way she was getting away again…he **couldn't **let her get away again.

The silver haired girl hid behind a large tree, indiscreetly spying on the brunette boy. She sighed, still afraid to approach him after the incident with Macon. Elliett turned, making her way towards the school. No doubt that she will be picked on again…since Macon was still making her life miserable.

Elliett arrived at school a few moments before the bell rang. She knew that Sam couldn't afford to be late for his first block…so she made sure that he was in his classroom before she arrived. The silver haired girl used her demonic sense of stealth to sneak in to her classroom – that way Sam wouldn't notice her and it would seem like she was there from the beginning.

The day was going by extremely slowly and before she knew it lunch time had arrived. Elliett hadn't eaten lunch in the Cafeteria since the incident – mainly because she knew that a certain brunette teenager would be looking for her. Instead, she ate inside the library. The librarians didn't mind her company as long as she was quiet. Today the silver haired girl was going over the last of her project materials.

She had managed to get a hold of traditional Miko clothing from and was planning on wearing it to class. She was first up, unfortunately, and Sam was last. Hopefully she would be able to slip away while the brunette boy was packing up his things.

The silver haired girl involuntarily shuddered as she spotted a flash of raven colored hair out of the corner of her eye. The memories that Macon had implanted in her mind still haunted her…the memory of Sam's frightened and confused eyes stood out the most. Elliett sighed, gathering the materials of her project. She asked the librarians if she could change in the faculty bathroom. After she got the key she changed into the Miko clothing, tying her hair into a loose braid. Her ears and tail were in plain view: she was planning on explaining that her great-grandmother studied Youkai or something of the sort. At least people wouldn't blame her for being weird anymore.

The bell rang, alerting the teenager that she had five minutes to get to her last period of the day. She slipped on the Japanese style sandals and trudged to her history class, attracting many weird looks along the way. The silver haired girl ignored the stares and set her equipment on the front table, ignoring the whispers of the people in the front row.

"I did my genealogy project on my great-grandmother, Avene. She was a Japanese Miko, or priestess, who protected the town around her shrine from the Youkai, or demons. Legend has it that she eventually absorbed the power of the Kitsune, which is why I'm wearing fake Kitsune ears and a tail. It represents the power she possessed." Elliett started out her project handing out random items.

"What I'm handing around are slips of paper, which were used to either seal the power of the youkai or are used to harbor the power of spirits. Avene used the former, using them to protect the town." The silver haired girl explained. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that Sam's gaze was plastered on her form.

"I am currently wearing the outfit of a common Miko. The shirt is called a 'gi' and the pants are called 'hakima'. Miko are usually associated with using a bow and arrow but Avene was known for her extensive use of the bo staff." Elliett was almost done with her report. The last thing she was going to show were copies of scriptures handed down by the Miko.

"The last thing I'm going to hand out is a copy of the Maten scripture. The original was actually found in China, but lesser powers were bestowed upon the ones found in Japan. Avene was the keeper of the lesser Maten scripture and used it to travel between the human realm and the Makai, the demon realm…or so the legend says. Apparently that is why she had silver hair and golden eyes, which were apparently passed down from generation…eventually being passed onto me." She finished. She thought that the presentation would have been horrible but to her surprise she got a loud round of applause.

"Congratulations for actually making your genealogy project interesting." Their teacher said, handing her a slip with an 'A' on it. Her mood lifted somewhat, happy that she got a good grade on a project she hardly worked on. She had to fabricate several lies in order to get the required length done.

The class seemed to fly by and then it was Sam's turn. He didn't know that Elliett had given his father a few hundred dollars that she had saved for his car fund. She had told Ron that it was for Sam's upcoming birthday…but Sam didn't know.

"Ok, for my family genealogy project I decided to do it on my great-great-grandfather, the famous explorer Captain Archibald Witwicky. He was pretty cool – he was one of the first people to take a team to explore the Arctic Circle." Sam started out pretty well but then he became his goofy self. The silver haired girl didn't know who he was trying to impress but she thought it was most likely Mikaela.

" – Seaman." Elliett snapped back to attention as the class around her laughed perversely. It was the beginning of the weekend and the class was antsy to leave. The silver haired girl just sighed, burying her face into her hands. She wanted the class to be over so badly because then she would be able to disappear.

"This is the sextant –" he was cut off once again by the laughter of the class. Elliett was getting bored but was laughing lightly at his attempts at hocking off his grandfather's things.

"The…the uh compass makes a great gift for Columbus Day." The brunette boy tried one last attempt at selling his stuff for his car.

"Are you going to sell me his liver, Mr. Witwicky?" this comment actually made the silver haired girl laugh. Miles, who was sitting next to Sam's empty seat, noticed her fangs glinting in the light. He gaped at them in amazement, causing her to blush. The bell rang and Elliett jumped up, trying to slip by Sam, who was haggling on his grade with their History teacher.

She didn't notice Macon, who was coming up behind her. He stepped on the bottom of her hakima, causing her to trip. The items not in her bag were strewn everywhere as tears of frustration came to her eyes. Her molten eyes narrowed as she snarled, hissing at the raven haired form of Macon. His eyes widened in shock; she had never reacted this way before.

"Leave me alone, Macon!" she shouted at him. Her eyes dilated…but not the normal way. Now her eyes looked like those of a cat. He gulped, now seriously frightened of her. Now that she didn't have her power limiter who knows how much power she held at her disposal.

"Ok, ok." He mumbled, turning and hurrying down the stairs. Suddenly, a call behind her caused her to freeze. She didn't want to turn but the hallway was now devoid of people…except for her and Sam.

"Don't run away." The brunette's voice sounded from right behind her. Strong arms wrapped around her shoulders and waist, effectively holding her into place. Since she was a demon she could easily break from the grasp…but she didn't want to hurt Sam.

"Why? Aren't you scared of me? Don't you think I'm a freak?" Elliett whispered, biting her lip. She leaned forward to pick up the rest of her things but Sam's arms wrapped themselves tighter around her frame.

"I'm not afraid. That day when Macon…exposed you…I was surprised. I had no idea that demons existed. I thought they were just myths. I am so sorry…" He whispered, hanging his head. The silver haired girl turned her head so that her amber eyes were locked with his. She searched them for any trace of lie…but she only found sincerity.

"I'm not going to lie. I…really like you, Sam. When you were standing there…and not saying anything…it really scared me. I thought you hated me for being a demon." Elliett admitted, lowering her gaze to the ground. She missed Sam's lips twitching upward into a smile. His heart was hammering in his chest, now knowing that she liked him back.

"Elle…look at me." Sam softly requested, hooking a finger underneath her chin. Slowly she raised her eyes, looking the brunette boy in the face once again.

"I really like you, too. Be my girlfriend?" he asked, for once not stammering. Elliett's eyes widened in shock before they softened, melting at the sight of him.

"If you don't mind being the boyfriend of a demonic freak." She commented, smiling widely. Her fangs were glinting in the light but it didn't stop Sam from kissing her. He slowly and softly placed his lips over hers, holding them there for a few seconds before shyly pulling away. When he opened his eyes, they somehow closed during the kiss, he found the silver haired girl to be smiling softly at him.

"Come on, Dad wants to take us somewhere." He said, pulling Elliett to her feet along with her fallen things.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to change first." She laughed, pointing to her clothes. He laughed as well, deciding that his life seemed to be getting a little bit better.


	9. Sam's New Camaro

**Authoress Note: Hey guys! I'm so sorry that this chapter is late.**

**Thanks to:**

**ramen - Lol, really? It sounds like my friend's driving. It's a little crazy. XD**

**shadowxofxdarkness - They kiss a lot from here on out. Hehe I thought she should get back at Macon.**

**NightWindAlchemist - Thanks!**

**Heaven's Archer - Aww, thanks! I'm glad you think it's amazing.**

**Kitty243 - Bumblebee is awesome...though my favorite is Ratchet. XD**

**xXxMatsurikaxXx - I know, right? They are cute.**

**lu - I will! I'll make sure of it.**

**Raine44354 - Like I said, she recognizes him. Hehe.**

**

* * *

**

**Sam's New Camaro**

* * *

It only took a few minutes for the silver haired teenager to change from the miko's clothing back to her regular clothing, Green Day beanie and trench coat included. Now that the power limiter was destroyed she had no way to hide her demonic appendages…so she had to go back to wearing her normal attire.

Right before the two exited the school the silver haired girl stopped, biting her lip in worry. She looked around, spotting Sam's father sitting in the car he normally drove. She couldn't help but worry what he would think about her.

"Sam? Do you think your parents will approve of us dating?" Elliett asked, turning to look at her new boyfriend with worry filled amber eyes. The brunette boy laughed, shaking his head and pecking his girlfriend on the lips.

"Actually, my Dad's the one who told me to go for you." Sam admitted, intertwining his fingers with hers. He took a hold of her messenger bag and slung it over his own shoulder – it wasn't as heavy as it looked because of the padding on the sleeve.

"Really?" Ellett asked, eyes widening. She glanced between the brunette boy and his father's car, lips twitching into a grin as she sighed.

"Yeah. They love you. You're practically family anyway." Sam said, wrapping an arm around her waist. The silver haired girl leaned into the embrace, reveling the fact that the brunette haired boy was her boyfriend.

"Well, let's not keep your dad waiting…wait. What grade did you get on your project? You were practically hocking things in class." Elliett teased Sam as she snatched his graded paper from his other hand.

"Hey! Give that back! I gotta show it to Dad to get my car!" the brunette boy shouted as Elliett dashed down the stairs. She was heading towards Ron's green convertible as Sam chased after her. She shrieked in delight as the brunette boy finally caught her, twirling her around in a circle.

"Hah! I caught you!" the boy gloated as he snatched his paper back. He started tickling the silver haired girl's sides, oblivious to the fact that his father was smiling at them. It was about time that Sam got himself a girlfriend. His father couldn't have been more proud; she was quite a looker, too.

"Having fun, kiddo?" his father asked right as Sam was going in for a kiss on Elliett's lips. His head dropped as he sighed, glaring at his father as the silver haired girl giggled.

"Way to ruin the moment, Dad." Sam sighed as he hopped into the passenger seat. He opened the back door for Elliett from the inside – a difficult feat – and grinned as the silver haired girl slipped into the green convertible. She leaned forward so that she was leaning between the two front seats, pecking Sam on the cheek.

"Hey, Sam. Show your Dad your grade on the project." Elliett reminded him, poking him in the side.

"That's right, young man. Did you get an 'A'?" Ron asked holding his hand out for the graded paper. The brunette boy dug around for a moment before handing his father the graded paper.

"It's an 'A' minus but it counts as an 'A'." Sam said, pointing at the large red letter on the top of the paper. Now he would be able to get a car since he had three of them. Sam was so excited to get his new car.

"Wait a minute…it's an 'A'." Ron said, nodding his head. He winked in the rear view mirror; Elliett was in on the joke he was going to play on his son.

"Sam, I've got a little surprise for you." His dad said, starting the car and driving away from their school. Soon enough they drove into a snazzy car dealership; the brunette boy didn't realize what kind of cars they were selling until they pulled next to one.

"No! Dad! No, no, no!" Sam exclaimed, pulling at his hair. His eyes shone with excitement as the silver haired girl began to giggle.

"You're right. You're not getting a Porsche." Ron laughed at the way his son's face literally deflated.

"That's cruel, Dad." He mumbled as Elliett burst into a fit of giggles. Sam's eyes widened as he realized that his girlfriend was in on the joke.

"No! You were in on it too, Elle? That's mega-cruel!" he exclaimed, slumping down in the passenger seat and covering his face with his hands.

"It's life, Sammy. It's meant to be cruel." Elliett giggled, pecking the brunette boy on the exposed area of his cheek. Soon enough they pulled into a used car lot; the silver haired girl's nose wrinkled in disgust. Due to her heightened sense of smell her nose was beginning to get clogged up.

"What is this? You said half a car not half a piece of crap, Dad!" Sam shouted, pointing at the row of used vehicles that were taking up the parking lot.

"You see this car here? This says forty year old virgin. And **that** says fifty year old virgin." Sam said in dismay. Elliett laughed at his misfortune but something caught her eye. It was the sketchy possessed yellow Camaro…without a driver…pulling into the parking lot.

"I'm going to look elsewhere, Sam." Elliett said, kissing him on the lips as he grunted in acknowledgement.

"Be careful. You don't know what's crawling around here." He said as he gave the silver haired girl one last hug. It was her turn to nod in acknowledgement as she skipped away, heading for the possessed vehicle.

"Hey there. What are you doing here?" she asked, running a hand over the car's chipped paint. The car's engine rumbled a bit, letting the silver haired girl know that he enjoyed the attention. Suddenly, the car's radio went off…and it seemed like the car was talking to her.

"**Greetings, doll face.**" The radio spurted out as he rolled forward a bit. Elliett burst into giggles for the second time that hour, wondering how the car was communicating.

"So you talk through the radio? Interesting." She said, circling the car.

"**Affirmative, Captain." **The possessed car said again, revving his engine quietly. He seemed to be familiar as he opened his driver side door. Now Elliett knew for a fact that he was possessed. She got in the car, marveling over how cool the interior looked. It was roughed up; it was exactly how an oldies car should look like.

"My name's Bobby Bolivia. Just like the country 'cept without the runs." A black man said, coming closer to where Sam and his father were arguing. Elliett was curious so she exited the car…much to the possessed car's annoyance.

"Dude, I'll be right back. I'm just going over there." Elliett whispered to the car as he chirped. The silver haired walked over to the other two, smiling as Sam automatically wrapped an arm around her waist. Bolivia eyed her carefully before smiling and continuing his little spiel.

"You're getting your first car here? That makes us family!" he said, showing Sam to a row of used cars. While the brunette boy's father was looking at the dingy beat up cars she poked Sam in the side, dragging him to the possessed vehicle.

"Sam, I've seen this car before. Exact license plate and everything…but just to warn you…it's possessed or something." She warned, pushing Sam into the driver's seat. He ran his hands over the steering wheel, rubbing the grime off the center. A red robotic face looked back at him as Elliett stared at the face. She recognized it somewhere…

"I like this car. It even has racing stripes. Nice pick, Elle." He said, pecking her on the cheek.

"Aah, now this baby is a car that every man might want or need." Bolivia said, coming up and rubbing the car's side. The possessed vehicle shuddered…but it was only sensed by Elliett. Heightened senses came in handy for some things.

"How much?" Ron asked, looking at the car as well. The silver haired girl stood up; she had been crouching beside the open driver's side door. She ran a longing hand over the vehicle's hood – it didn't go unnoticed by Sam's father.

"Hm…counting the classic structure of the vehicle and the custom paint job-" Bolivia was cut off by Sam.

"But it's faded." The brunette boy interjected.

"Yeah…but it's custom." Bolivia continued to try to convince Sam that it was worth more.

"Is custom faded?" Sam shot back, earning a laugh from Elliett.

"How much?" Ron asked again, ignoring the little spat between the two males. The silver haired girl just shook her head and moved to where she was out of earshot for the conversation.

"Five grand." Bolivia finally said. It was too much; it was a thousand dollars more than they were willing to spend.

"No, I'm not paying over four." Ron said. Bolivia motioned for Sam to get out of the car.

"But you said cars picked their drivers." He protested, hands tightening on the steering wheel.

"Yeah, but sometimes cars pick drivers with a cheap ass father." He said. Ouch, that was harsh. Elliett would have pinned her ears back if they weren't hidden underneath her beanie.

"Sir, is there any way you can reconsider the price of the vehicle?" she asked, coating her voice so that he would listen to her.

"No…but maybe we can come to an agreement…" he said, grinning at her. Sam saw the way that Bolivia was acting and shot out of the car, glaring at the man. He came to the silver haired girl's side, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"What kind of agreement?" Elliett hesitantly asked, narrowing her eyes at the black man.

"How about you work for me and we can knock off a thousand, huh?" he asked, glancing down at Elliet's chest. Sam's arm tightened around her waist as both of their eyes narrowed into glares.

"How about **no**!" she spat, turning on her heel with Sam behind her. Bolivia shrugged, leading them over to another pair of cars. Elliett hung back by the possessed vehicle, hanging her head.

"I'm sorry, big guy. I tried to convince him." She whispered, running a hand over his dusty paint job once again. The car chirped sadly but suddenly, another voice sounded from his radio. It didn't sound like one of the normal talk show hosts…but it was more metallic. Sort of like a voice from a robot.

"**Go for it, little man.**" The voice said. The radio started spazzing as Elliett backed away, close to the hood of another car. The pitch was growing higher as it started to hurt her ears. She squealed in pain as she covered her ears through the beanie, but it wasn't enough. She doubled over, wishing the sound would stop.

Then…every single thing made of glass in the car lot up and shattered. The silver haired girl screamed out of pain and surprise; some of the glass from the car behind her slashed at her open arms. She fell to the ground, as did everyone else, as Bolivia shouted.

"Four thousand! Take it!" he shouted, wanting to get rid of the possessed car. Sam came to his senses, shaking his head and taking off towards his bleeding girlfriend.

"Elle! Are you alright? Say something!" he said as she started to sit up. Her arms were a bleeding mess but none of the cuts were too deep. She was used to the pain.

"I'm alright. Are you ok, Sammy?" she asked, looking up into his worried eyes. Ron came over to check on the both of them, glaring at Bolivia when he saw the multitude of cuts over Elliett.

"What kind of car dealership are you running?! I should sue since Elle was injured from that stunt!" Ron angrily exclaimed, motioning at Elliett's arms. Manny, one of Bolivia's assistants, came running with a first aid box. It was puny but it would do.

"That really scared me, Sam. What happened?" the silver haired girl asked, looking around at all the glass shards.

"I don't know…but I got the car." He grinned, dangling the keys in front of his smiling girlfriend.

Chapter 8


	10. Kidnapped by a Robot

**This is now officially my favorite story to write on right now. XD Feel special.**

**Thanks to:**

**shadowxofxdarkness - I would totally sue, too. **

**Kitty243 - Yay for Bumbles.**

**RvB Freelancer Tex - I'm glad! I was aiming for the perverted aspect.**

**emoloverSHINEDOWNmcr9943 - I'm glad you like it.**

**Raine44354 - XD Yeah, youkai have heightened senses.**

**AdrenalineSource - Aww, thanks! I'm planning on becoming a novelist when I graduate college and your comment really helps me.**

**hermonine - Thanks.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Kidnapped by a Robot

* * *

It was three days after Sam had gotten his new Camaro…and three days since they had become a couple. Judy had been overjoyed when Ron told her, happily welcoming Elliett into the family. For hours she stayed up, chatting with Sam's parents as they reminisced about the happy times. They shared incredibly embarrassing stories of the brunette boy's youth.

The silver haired girl didn't care; she sat next to Sam while she held his hand, fingers intertwined. Soon, it got late and the four of them bid each other goodnight. Sam and Elliett walked upstairs to their respective rooms; the brunette boy kept his hand on her lower back as a gesture of kindness. The silver haired girl wasn't used to the simple gestures but she was the simple things that made her happy.

"Goodnight, Sammy." She whispered, staring deep into his eyes.

"Night, Elle. Sleep well." He whispered, leaning forward and giving her a slow sensual kiss on the lips. Her arms snaked around his neck as his wrapped around her slim waist, pulling her closer to his body. Heat radiated from them as they pulled closer to each other. Sam tentatively ran his tongue over his girlfriend's bottom lip but a cough interrupted their activities.

"Let's go to bed, guys." A cough from Ron caught their attention. They broke away, blushing deeply, as Elliett glanced over his shoulder. Ron was looking uncomfortable while Judy was beaming happily, giving the silver haired girl a thumbs up. Elliett jumped away from Sam, mumbling one more good night before she gave him a soft smile and slipped into her room.

"Way to ruin the moment, Dad." Sam sighed before disappearing in his room, mumbling about always being interrupted.

Everyone got ready for bed…but the silver haired girl found that she couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned in her bed but somehow sleep wouldn't come for her. She sighed as she got up, spotting her journal in the corner of the room. She was true to her word; she hadn't written another entry in it. She probably never would.

A couple of chirping noises caught Elliett's attention; it was the possessed Camaro that Sam bought! The silver haired girl rose, shivering in the cool night air. She was only wearing a tank top, with a built in bra, and a pair of cotton sleeping shorts over her underwear. Bandages covered her arms from where the glass cut into them a few days ago but she would be able to take them off in a few days. Her hair was in a simple braid and her ears were perked forward in curiosity. Her feet was bare…but who slept with something on their feet anyway?

"I wonder what he's doing…" Elliett softly said to herself, slowly making her way towards the window. Her balcony was directly over the backyard and across from the driveway, where the possessed car was parked. His lights were flashing every so often but his alarm was completely silent. The silver haired girl didn't want to risk waking Sam up so she slid her legs through her window. Using her demonic strength she leapt from the window, landing in a crouch in front of the back doors.

Everything was silent as she crept towards the car. It backed up a little bit as Elliett moved closer to it, opening its driver door for her. The silver haired girl blinked as the car's radio flared to life.

"**What're you waiting for, little lady?**" the car asked via radio. Again, Elliett blinked, starring at the open door in front of her. The car inched towards her again, just begging her to get in the car. It crooned at her, making her chuckle at the pitiful sound. With one last glance at Sam's window she got in the car, screaming in surprise when it revved its engine. The car shot off but not before the silver haired girl heard her boyfriend screaming at 'the person stealing his car and kidnapping his girlfriend'.

"Sometimes I wonder about him…" Elliett murmured to herself as she glanced out the back window. She screeched as the car took a sharp turn, digging her fingers into the beaten old leather. She heard her boyfriend grab his bike and start peddling behind the Camaro.

"Oh, my god!" she shouted as the possessed car sped up, turning a corner. With her heightened hearing she heard Sam shouting on the phone, calling the police.

"No, don't ask questions! My father is the head of the neighborhood watch!" the brunette boy exclaimed, trying to pedal his bike faster.

"Where are we going?" the silver haired girl asked the still speeding car. The possessed Camaro chirped again as his radio once again blared to life.

"**Gotta contact the superior. Have a problem with that?**" he asked, slowing down a bit. Elliett shook her head, wondering what the car meant by 'superior'. Did he have some sort of boss? What exactly was the Camaro?

"Whoa!!" she exclaimed as they passed a moving train. Sam had to stop in order to avoid being run over by it but as soon as it passed he was moving once again. It was too bad that they lost each other.

Not far into the junk yard the car's driver door opened for her, letting her get out and fall to her knees. She was pretty shaken up because of the wild ride. She got up, backing away from the car as he shuttered. Elliett's eyes widened comically as the car literally expanded; the sound of grinding gears made her kitsune ears flinch as the Camaro _**transformed **_into a giant yellow robot.

"_**Oh my god!! Whisky tango foxtrot is that!?**_" Elliett exclaimed as she backed away from the robot. His optics widened in surprise as she scooted away from him, hiding behind a large part of metal. In some part of her mind she recognized him but she was too freaked out to remember.

"Shit, shit, shit." She chanted to herself as her tail was swishing back and forth; her ears were pinned back fully to her skull as she trembled in shock. There was a giant _**robot**_ standing in front of her. He made hand motions for her to calm down but she heard someone gasp behind her.

"Elle!" she heard her name being hissed as she turned around, relief flooding her when she saw her boyfriend hiding behind a pile of rubbish. With a fleeting look over her shoulder at the robot, who was now shooting a beam of light into the sky, she scrambled over the piles of rubble to cling to the brunette boy.

"Elle, are you alright? Did he hurt you?! Say something!!" the brunette boy asked, taking hold of her shoulders and staring into her amber eyes. She was still shaking from the surprise as they looked back at the robot. Suddenly, Sam brought out his cell phone, turning on the video affect.

"My name is Sam Witwicky and these are my last words. My car is _**alive**_." He said, pointing his phone quickly at the robot. Elliett was still scared but she was calming down. Her ears were lifting from her head but now she was curious as to what Sam was doing.

"Mom, Dad, I love you. If you find Busty Beauties under my bed it's not mine; I'm holding it for Miles." He said before gripping his hair and correcting his message.

"Gah, no. It's mine and Uncle Charles gave it to me. Mojo, I love you." He said before flipping his phone shut.

"Elle, I've liked you for a while. I didn't realize until now how much so. I thought it was Mikaela…but then I realized that it was **you **who was always there for me." The brunette boy said before crashing his lips on hers, grabbing her hand and creeping forward. The silver haired girl's ears perked forward as he stepped on a stick, alerting their presence to two very vicious looking dogs.

"Sam, run!" she screamed as he yanked on her arm. They ran over piles of debris until they found a small, enclosed space. In the middle they spied a pile of barrels that they could stand on.

"Elle, up here!" he said, hosting her up on the barrels first. With her help he pulled himself up on the barrels as well.

"Mmh." The silver haired girl whimpered as the dogs snarled at them. Sam laughed nervously as the dogs circled them; he jumped when he felt his girlfriend's tail wrap around his waist as she clung to him.

"Good dogs, good dogs!!" he called, voice cracking. He screamed, like a girl, as the dogs snapped at his outstretched hand.

Suddenly, the vehicle form of the robot crashed through the wall of their hideout, scaring away the dogs as he performed wheelies around the barrels. Elle screamed as the sound hurt her sensitive ears; Sam through the keys down at the car and pulled the silver haired girl behind him as they jumped off the barrels.

"Sam, where are we going??" Elliett huffed as they hid behind one of the piles of scrap.

"I don't know but I called the cops." He replied, huffing as well. The police sirens could be heard as the two teens looked over their pile of scrap.

"You go, Sam. I have to get back to the house and get something for my ears and tail if I'm going to talk to them." The silver haired girl explained, pointing to the appendages.

"_**Be careful.**_" Sam said, pulling the girl close in a desperate hug. He didn't want her to be caught by the possessed Camaro.

"I will, Sam. See you soon." She said, kissing him on the lips. She looked both ways before dashing behind another pile of debris. Since they were separated Sam took the chance to run in front of the police car.

"Hey, hey! He's in there!" Sam exclaimed before the cops got out of the car, guns pointed at him. His eyes widened in both fright and confusion as the cops told him what to do.

"Put your hands on your head!" one of the men said, crouching behind the car door.

"Listen, officer, this is a huge mistake." The brunette boy tried to explain. Obviously it didn't work very well.

"Shut up. Put your head on the hood of the car!" the officer said again, still pointing his gun at Sam. He did so, smacking his head on the hood of the car; his father was going to kill him.

* * *

The silver haired girl knew that she couldn't let anyone see her like this. She knew she was being followed…but she couldn't tell how far away the person, or thing, was. She was still in the junk yard, hiding in the shadows of the junk piles. Elliett looked around, ears pinned to her skull as she looked back and forth. She climbed the pile of trash, not noticing that the piece of metal she was standing on was wobbling dangerously.

It collapsed, sending the girl plummeting to the ground. She screamed, hitting her head on another piece of trash. It seemed like she was doing that a lot lately. Her head was pounding but it wasn't enough to make her black out, like last time.

A crooning noise caught her attention as she turned around. The familiar sound of shifting gears and metal wafted through the air as the yellow robot from before stood before her. Elliett didn't scream this time but all of the recent activity was wreaking havoc on her mind. Her eye rolled into the back of her head as she fainted, pitching backward as a yellow hand shot out and caught the silver haired girl.

Worried blue optics watched the still form as the yellow mech brought Elliett to his warm chest plates, crooning in worry. He didn't know what to do! He wasn't equipped for this kind of situation!

Finally, he decided to bright the girl back to her dwelling. With expert transforming he was able to set her in the passenger seat of his vehicle mode. She was unconscious all throughout the ride back to her house and throughout of more expert transforming. He lifted her up and carefully maneuvered her through her open window, and set her down on the bed.

He wanted to stay with her to make sure she was alright but he had some business to attend to. He needed to make sure that his superior got the message he sent. With one last look at the unconscious girl he turned, transforming, and sped off into what was left of the night.


	11. Satan's Camaro

**Here's chapter 10! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Thanks to:**

**Blackmoon7875 - Yeah. The first movie is first (of course) and then I'm probably going to span off to explain more of her fight with her father. Then I'm going to do one for ROTF. XD**

**Kitty243 - If that happened to me I would probably do the same thing. I would totally spazz. lol**

**mistressofdarkness666 - I'm glad you like it. =D**

**hermonine - Thanks!**

**shadowxofxdarkness - I know, right. I'm glad my dad never did that. XP I would love to ride in him any day.**

**Fantasyfan4ever - Aww, thank you. I try to make my OCs interesting. Maybe *wink* I don't know yet.**

**Raine44354 - When does she have a good night? She had bad luck. lol**

* * *

Chapter 10

Satan's Camaro

* * *

Early the next morning the silver haired girl's amber eyes snapped open, remembering the events of the night before. The possessed Camaro, being kidnapped by said possessed Camaro, and then the police. Elliett's head snapped up as a knock on her door interrupted her thoughts.

"Elle, please get up. We have to get to the police station. Sammy's been arrested!" Judy exclaimed through the door. Elliett gasped, bringing a hand to her mouth. She had passed out last night…but she couldn't remember anything after that. She looked around, not remembering how she had gotten back to the house. The silver haired girl shook her head again; there was no time for that.

In record time she pulled on something simple – a dark green dress with a matching feminine hat; her green day beanie wouldn't match the dress. She slipped on some sandals, courtesy of a shopping trip with Judy. At least the dress was breezy enough to hide her tail.

"Coming!" Elliet cried through the door as she made sure none of her demonic appendages were showing. She had to get to the police station so that she could explain her situation to Sam.

* * *

"I can't be any clearer on how crystal clear I'm being." Sam said for what seemed like the thousandth time that evening. When the two had met up the brunette boy had swept her up in a fierce hug, whispering in her hidden ear. She had explained the situation to her and he had understood but was still a bit worried for her safety. Elliet reassured him that she was fine; she was a youkai after all and she was stronger than Sam was in many ways.

She was sitting beside him now, arms wrapped around his waist. His own arm was around her shoulders while his other one was waving in the air, trying to prove his point.

"It just stood up." Sam explained to the cop who was sitting before him. To tell the truth the silver haired girl was a little uncomfortable around him. Sam tightened his arm around her shoulders in a reassuring gesture as the cop glared at the two.

"Ok, chief. Time to fill 'er up. And no drippy drippy." The obnoxious cop said as he brought out a little cup, intent on handing it to Sam. Elliett was furious! The cop thought that her boyfriend was on drugs!

"Sam's not on any drugs, **officer**." She spat at him, earning a grateful glance from both her boyfriend and his father. The dark haired officer glowered at her, leaning forward after catching a small pill bottle.

"Oh yeah? Then what's this?" he said, looking closely at the small pill bottle. The silver haired girl tried to stifle her giggle but the officer glared at her anyway.

"Mojo? Is that what the kids are doing nowadays? A little bit of mojo?" he asked, thinking he had caught Sam red handed. Sam, however, looked at the cop strangely.

"Those are my dog's pain pills." He said, leaning away from the cop. His father jumped in the conversation to defend his son.

"Yeah, you know. Little Chihuahua." He said, motioning with his hands. The cop glowered again, wanting to catch Sam doing something. He smirked as he caught the brunette boy looking at his gun.

"You eyin' my piece fifty cent? Go ahead. Make something happen." He said, leaning forward. The closer he leaned the more Elliett and Sam leaned away. The silver haired girl's eyes widened as Sam quietly asked him a question that would probably make the cop even angrier.

"Are you on drugs?" he whispered as Elliet's eyes widened in shock. Soon they were allowed to leave and they didn't say a word on the way back to the house. It was still quite early in the morning at seven so the silver haired girl decided to go back to sleep.

"I'll see you in a few hours, ok? I'm sorry I couldn't help you earlier." She said, hanging her head.

"Hey. Don't worry about it. I was just worried that something happened to you or you had been caught by the dogs." Sam said, lifting the silver haired girl's chin. They were about to lock lips but this time his mother interrupted them.

"Sammy! I was so worried about you!" she exclaimed, rushing up and embracing her son in a hug. The silver haired girl giggled as she watched them, finally turning and going up the stairs. She could faintly hear Sam protesting about ruining 'their moment' as Judy apologized.

Three hours later, at ten, the silver haired girl woke again. This time she felt refreshed…but she felt as if something was going to happen. She brushed her long silver hair and pinned it back into a braid. She felt like being ambitious so she wound the braid into a bun and secured it in place with a few bobby pins and a scrunchie. She didn't feel like wearing a hat so she arranged her bangs so that they hung back, covering most of her ears. The tips still poked out but they looked like hair clips.

She looked through her wardrobe for a choice of what to wear. It was a day off from school, which was awesome, so she had a day planned alone with Sam. The silver haired girl decided on wearing a dark red tunic style top and black stretchy pants. Black boots went on her feet and her familiar trench coat went over everything else. It was too bad that she no longer had her power limiter. She always had to either wear her beanie or hats that hid her ears.

"Elle, Ron and I are leaving now! Have fun with Sammy, dear." The redheaded women said after she knocked on the doorframe. Elliett nodded her head; she was glad that she had put her hair in such a way that it covered her ears.

"Alright, Judy. Thanks for telling me." She said, smiling at the older woman. Together they descended the stairs as Sam strode through the door of his room.

"Hey, Elle." He said as a toothbrush was sticking from his mouth. It was sort of hard to understand the boy as he disappeared into his bathroom once again. She shook her head, bidding goodbye to Sam's parents, and sat down at the table to eat a packet of poptarts. Judy started buying them just for her.

Soon enough the brunette boy came down, sidling up to her and stealing a piece of her poptart. She objected but couldn't actually say anything due to the food that was currently in her mouth.

"I win." He shrugs, popping the food into his mouth. He pecked her on the lips as he got up to get them some milk to drink as they ate the rest of the poptarts for breakfast.

"Oh, Sam. Don't drink out of the carton." Elliett said, wrinkling her nose in disgust. The brunette boy just shrugged, drinking from the carton anyway.

Suddenly, the revving of an engine caught both of their attention.

"Sam…is that?" the silver haired girl gasped, rushing to the window. The brunette boy nodded his head, grabbing his phone and dog. He slid to the floor, bringing Elliett down with him. The phone was between his ear and shoulder so he could hug his girlfriend as well Mojo.

"Miles, man. Y'gotta listen to me. **My** **car is alive.**" He said, making the silver haired girl giggle. She knew that it was serious but she couldn't help but laugh at her spazzing companion.

"No, you don't get it. **Satan's Camaro is stalking me and my girlfriend!!**" Sam exclaimed, closing the phone when Miles told him he was loosing it. He heaved himself up, Mojo had disappeared a while ago, and dragged Elliett to the garage.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked, quirking a silver eyebrow. He ran his hands through his hair before he finally came up with an idea.

"Sit on the rack behind the seat." He said, picking the bike up and looking out the garage door. The possessed Camaro was still there. The silver haired girl did as she was told, pinning her ears back against her head. She wrapped her tail around her waist, making it look like a furry belt, and discarded her trench coat. It might get stuck in the bike's chain.

She got on the rack, helping him balance it as he got on. Soon, they were tearing away from the possessed Camaro.

"Sam, it's still following us!" Elliett exclaimed, terrified. She wasn't used to riding bikes and at the speed her boyfriend was going…well it wouldn't be pretty if they crashed. Speaking of crashing they suddenly went flying as the brunette boy pedaled over a rut in the ground. The bike flipped over as both of the teenagers landed on their backs.

"Wow, that was graceful." A female voice commented as Elliett looked up. The silver haired girl sneered as her eyes narrowed. She knew who that voice belonged to. Mikaela.

"Shut it, Mikaela." Elliett hissed as she stood, rushing over to where Sam was groaning. The dark haired female glared at Elliett as she helped the brunette boy up. She turned back to her friends as they laughed, pretending like nothing happened.

"Elle, we have to go." Sam grunted as he helped the silver haired girl back onto the bike. The screeching of tires was heard as they looked behind them, realizing that the Camaro was still chasing them.

"I don't think it's going to stop, Sam!" Elliett exclaimed as the brunette boy began peddling once again. He grunted in acknowledgement, peddling harder as he turned the corner. The siren of a police car caught the silver haired girl's attention as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's torso. They sped over bumps and turned until they were under an overpass bridge. There were plenty of places to hide.

Sam continued pedaling until he found a suitable pile of rubble to hide behind. Elliett had a feeling deep in her gut that things were only going to get worse from there. The two crouched down, Sam's arms around Elliett's waist, as the familiar form of a police car approached them.

"Thank god." Sam breathed as he rose to greet the police officer. He was about to take a step forward but his girlfriend pulled him back.

"Sam, do you really think this is a good idea? What about the logo on the side of his car?" she asked. Her heightened sense of sight picked up the unique logo stating 'To Punish and Enslave' on the side of the police cruiser.

"Elle, you're being paranoid. I'm sure it's fine." The brunette boy said, waiving off the words of the silver haired girl. If only he would realize how much he would regret that statement.


	12. Captured by a Police Car

**I'm sorry if this chapter seems short; I wanted to update as much as I can before college life begins next week.**

**Thanks to:**

**hermonine - Thanks!**

**Fantasyfan4ever - I know, right? Sam's awesome, though. I'm really glad you like the story! **

**Raine44354 - lol really? I do that too sometimes. It makes me happy to know that you were so excited. XD **

* * *

Chapter 11

Captured by a Police Car

* * *

The brunette boy was extremely relieved as he walked towards the police vehicle. He didn't see, however, that the man sitting in the police vehicle was flickering back and forth into existence. He didn't realize that the driver was a hologram. Holograms were computer generated programs designed to look like humans but were not solid.

His girlfriend saw this feat and was trying to warn the brunette boy but Sam wouldn't listen, convinced that the police officer was alright.

"Sam, he's flickering on and off! How can you **not** see that?" Elliett exclaimed, pointing dramatically at the police officer. She was not deceived as easily as she was a youkai. Her boyfriend was just having a thick moment.

"Elle, it's probably just a trick of the light. It happens to everyone." He comforted his girlfriend who pouted in anger. She knew what she was seeing was real. The fact was that her boyfriend was in denial.

"Sammy. How can a trick of the light make a person's **skin** flicker? We're standing so close to the car; can you see **my** skin flicker?" she questioned him, looking him in the eyes. The brunette boy ignored her but she couldn't blame him. Everything that had been happening in the past few days was terrifying. It was probably just wearing on his nerves.

As he went by the door of the police vehicle it randomly opened, sending the brunette boy off his feet. Elliett jumped away, surprised and giggling lightly. Sam had landed none too gracefully on his face.

"I'm sorry Sammy." She whispered as she knelt beside him, kissing him on the cheek. The kiss made him feel better but he still felt as if he needed to talk to the police officer. With one last glance to his girlfriend he stood, pulling her up as well. With a 'stay here' motion he rushed towards the vehicle, stopping directly in front of the police car's grille.

"Officer! **Officer!** I've been having some problems! I've been chased here on **my** **mother's bike**. With my girlfriend." He panted as he stepped closer to the police vehicle. Something wasn't right about it. Elliett knew for a fact that something wasn't right about that police vehicle. It didn't emit the 'safe vibe' that the possessed Camaro did. Now she wasn't sure why exactly they were running from it.

Come to think of it she swore she saw a flash of yellow out of the corner of her eye. The possessed Camaro had passed them when they entered the underpass but now Elliett didn't know where he was. She prayed that he was still there; maybe he could save them from the strange police vehicle.

Elliett stiffened, taking hold of her boyfriend's arm. They reached the car's hood as Sam slammed his hand down. It was then she realized that it was the same police vehicle that had been following them. Sure enough, the vehicle had 'To Punish and Enslave' written on its side.

"Officer, get out of the car!" Sam said, slamming his hand down on the car yet again. Bad move. Apparently it made the officer quite angry as he started revving the car's engine. He shot forward, knocking the couple off their feet once again. Apparently it was going to happen a lot that day.

The silver haired girl was thrown to the side while Sam kept scooting backwards. Elliett slammed into a support pole; the air was knocked out of her and her hair was released from its bun.

"_**Elle! Are you ok?!**_Oh my god, I'm sorry!!" Sam screamed girlishly as his attention was diverted from his girlfriend as the car inched forward. Elliett struggled to sit up as the car's headlights extended from their body. The silver haired girl's eyes widened as she struggled to sit up even harder; the breath was knocked out of her when she was thrown across the underpass.

"Sam, it's one of them!" she struggled to yell, however, it came out more like a whisper. She rose to her hands and knees, crawling over to her terrified boyfriend. Eventually, she regained her breath and was able to shakily rise to her feet. She watched, horrified, as the police vehicle transformed into a black and white male robot. It was different than the others…it was **evil**.

"Sam! _**Run!**_" Elliett screamed as she ran towards the two. The brunette boy didn't need any prodding as he scrambled back, screaming. He took her hand as they ran. Tears welled in the silver haired girl's eyes; she couldn't believe that they were being chased by an evil robot.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!!!" Sam muttered under his breath, ducking as the evil robot started swinging his arms at them. The silver haired girl sucked in a breath as the robot managed to hit the ground directly behind them. Sam was flung sideways as she was flung forward, skidding painfully on the ground. The sleeves were torn from her tunic like top and so were some of the bandages on her arms. Her head popped up, looking for Sam despite the obvious pain she was in.

It turns out that he had landed on the hood of a car; she winced when she realized that he had cracked the windshield. With her sensitive hearing she picked up what the robot was saying.

"ARE YOU USER NAME LADIESMAN217?!" the robot roared, teeth gnashing as he leaned forward to look Sam in the eye. In a small voice he agreed, nodding his head slowly. The robot leaned forward even closer, if possible, and screamed in the brunette boy's face.

"WHERE IS E-BAY ITEM 21153?! WHERE ARE THE GLASSES?!" he roared again, banging his fists on either side of the car. His sharp claws easily punctured the metal on the car as Sam squeaked in surprise.

The silver haired girl was now getting angry. She was subconsciously clutching her fist as the air around her flared to life. Her braid was swaying in the wind as her canines grew. Her pupils dilated into slits as she growled in fury. Elliett was tapping into her forgotten demonic powers.

With speed she was unaware she was capable of she dashed forward, jumping up onto the robot's back. Her hands dug underneath his metal, nails scratching at sensitive wiring in his back. He screamed in pain, scrambling for the silver haired girl attached to his back. Sam's eyes widened as he quickly sat up, screaming his girlfriend's name. He went to kick the robot in the face but the evil one just snarled at him, promising the dismemberment of his leg if anything of the like was attempted.

"Sam, run!" she exclaimed, while clutching wildly to his back as the evil robot bucked. She was loosing her grip but refused to let go until her boyfriend was safe from danger. Her canines now reached the length of animal fangs, protruding slightly from underneath her lip. She bared her fangs, hissing, as her tail began to bristle. Energy was crackling around her as the ground beneath the two began to crack.

The robot lost it's footing, causing the silver haired girl to almost slip from his back. She regained her footing by digging he shoes into his door wings; it was painful from the sound of the robot's screams.

"_**Run, Sam. I can't hold him much longer!**_" the silver haired girl shouted as she was almost flung from the evil robot's back.

"YOU LITTLE GLITCH!" the red-eyed robot shrieked, clawing at his back. He successfully managed to nick her side but the damage was not too severe. He was actually causing himself more harm than good. Sam took the chance to jump from the car. He was lucky for at that moment the evil robot had flipped the car over in his fit of rage and pain.

The silver haired girl didn't want the robot to chase after her boyfriend so she did the first thing she could think of: she bit him. Her fangs sank through the crevices in his armor and into the sensitive wiring. She could tell that it hurt him more than the scratches as he stopped his movement. He writhed around, successfully ripping the silver haired girl from his back as he snatched at her with his claws.

In consequence of tearing Elliett from his back he also tore a vein, or what the silver haired girl supposed was a vein. The wire started spurting this weird pinkish liquid that pooled around the robot's feet. She stared in fascination at the color – she was unaware that such a color existed.

The silver haired girl was shaken out of her reprieve when a spurt of pain shot through her body. She screamed in surprise, eyes widening when she realized it was the robot. The robot was squeezing her.

"Hey, **hey!** Stop it!" Elliett recognized Sam's voice as she opened her eyes again. The pain and squeezing had stopped. The silver haired girl looked down and realized that her hands were still free; big mistake for the giant robot.

"GIVE ME THE GLASSES!!" the giant evil robot shouted again, shoving the frightened girl in front of her boyfriend. He squeezed again, slowly; it was torture for the captive girl.

"Ok, fine. You want the glasses? You gotta put Elle down, first." Sam commanded. He was scared but he was also downright furious. Nobody had the right to injure his girlfriend. She had already had enough pain in her lifetime.

The small distraction was all Elle needed to dig her fingernails and fangs into his armor once again. The evil robot screamed again as she fell to the ground, landing on her feet. She squatted for a minute before running forward. She had almost gotten to Sam; their outstretched fingers touched for the briefest of seconds before she was snatched up again.

"Sam!" she screamed as the mech pulled her up by the back of her shirt. He tossed her up and down a few times, ignoring the terrified screams of the silver haired girl. All the pins from her bangs had long since fallen out, revealing to the robot that she had kitsune ears. He looked mildly amused that she wasn't human but in the end it wasn't good enough.

He began squeezing again, grinning as he heard the satisfying crunch of breaking ribs. The silver haired girl screamed out in pain, louder than before. The brunette boy had tears leaking from his face as he felt helplessness settling in the pit of his stomach. There was no way he would be able to save his girlfriend…even if she was a youkai she would be crushed.

Right then Sam prayed for a miracle.


	13. Rescued by a Camaro

**Hey guys! And the life of College has started for me! Woot! Anyway, here's chapter 12!**

**Thanks to:**

**FantasyFan4ever - Aww, thanks! I know, Sam is such a softie...and weird...but who doesnt like a little bit of weirdness?**

**Raine44354 - Why? XD Angst is probably my best attribut at writing but I can write good fluffy moments, too!!!**

**Hermonine - Thanks.**

**Kitty 243 - Well...you'll have to read and find out.**

**Eric's B Negative - Aw, thanks! Glad you like the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Rescued by a Camaro**

* * *

Elliett thought that the pain would never end as clear, tranquil tears cascaded down her cheeks. Over the evil laugh of the robot she could hear her bones grinding together. It was an unpleasant sound but she couldn't stop it.

Swiveling her kitsune ears around she focused on her boyfriend. She could hear Sam praying for a miracle to happen…but she wasn't sure that his prayers would be answered. He was alternating between running his hands through his hair and clasping them together as he muttered to himself. It was times like these that she regretted not spending more time with him.

Little black dots were dancing in her vision and it was getting harder to breathe. Now she was sure that she had broken at least one rib. The pain was getting almost unbearable but she knew that she could withstand it at the moment. What bothered her was that if she survived, which didn't seem likely at the moment, she wouldn't be able to heal quickly without her power limiter.

The silver haired girl stopped struggling from the lack of oxygen. For a moment she limply hung from the chaotic robot's grip, sagging as he laughed in cruel victory, but the sound of Sam's voice brought her back to reality.

"ELLE, _**NO! DON'T GIVE UP!!**_" he shouted, dropping to his knees. It was a heart wrenching plea but it seemed to do the trick. She had no will to go on but the thought of leaving Sam behind was enough to keep fighting. She bit and kicked at the hand that was holding her, smirking momentarily as the robot roared in anger and pain. It seemed like her plan had failed; it had only made the robot angrier. His grip tightened around her as she felt another rib crack.

"Sam…" she whispered, closing her eyes. She couldn't hold them open anymore. Her face was changing colors, much to Sam's obvious horror, and her wiggling was decreasing. She was getting lightheaded and she wasn't sure that she would survive.

Sam wasn't going to stand there doing nothing any longer. He looked around for something to fight with – anything to fight with. He finally found a pole; it was sharp on one end but it was the best the brunette could find at the moment. He picked up his 'weapon' and chucked it at the cop, smirking as it diverted its attention from his girlfriend to him.

"Foolish human." The giant robot sneered, stalking closer to him. It would have snatched him off the ground as well but his prayers had been answered.

Suddenly, the squeal of tires echoed in her kitsune ears; it was like the sweet sound of her salvation. The brunette boy jumped out of the way of the oncoming Camaro as he skidded to a stop, swiping the legs out of the enraged robot.

"Elle!" Sam shouted, racing forward as the cop let go of his girlfriend. As soon as his claws lost hold of her she went plummeting towards the ground. The brunette boy reached the silver haired girl in the nick of time, catching her just before she hit the pavement. He slid on the ground, creating quite a few scrapes on his skin but he didn't care. He was more worried about his injured girlfriend than himself.

His worried eyes searched her face as she gritted her teeth, arm gripping her wounded side. It was already turning a molted slew of colors. Green, purple, yellow, and black were visible through the tears in her clothing.

"God, Elle…" Sam choked back a sob as he witnessed the look of pain on her face. Her eyes were glazed over as she breathed in; the breath itself was very shallow. Each inhale caused pain to flare in her broken ribs. Sam cradled her in his lap, burying his face into her hair. He was furious at himself for letting his girlfriend be harmed.

"It's ok, Sammy…I've had worse…" the silver haired girl gasped as she tried to sit up. The brunette boy would have none of it as he attempted to lift her bridal style. He only managed to get a few feet away from the fallen police car when the yellow Camaro pulled up alongside them. His doors popped open as he made an insistent crooning noise, begging them to get into the car.

The evil police car had gotten up and was charging after them. The silver haired girl's eyes widened as she tried to stand, ignoring the various protests from her boyfriend.

"Sam, that **thing** is still following us! What if he tries to kill us again?!" Elliett exclaimed as she pointed to the rabid robot.

At first Sam was hesitant about getting into the yellow Camaro but with a little more prodding from Elliett he managed to get them both sound in the car. As soon as they were in the Camaro's doors were shut, effectively securing them inside as they prepared for the ride of their lives. The silver haired girl could tell that the Camaro was driving as fast as it could but the telltale signs of a police vehicle sounded behind them.

The silver haired girl turned around, ignoring the burning sensation in her ribs. She saw the flashing lights and heard the whirring sirens as the demonic cop car continued to chase them through the dusty alleyway.

"Sam! That cop is following us!" Elle shouted, instantly regretting doing so. The moment the words left her lips a stinging pain shot through her abdomen. She doubled over, gritting her teeth and supporting herself by putting a hand on the dashboard. Her arm quivered as she felt her strength being sapped from her body.

"Oh my God, are you ok?" the male beside her said, freaking out once again. Elliett screwed her eyes shut; true to her word she had been subjected to much more pain than that. The male unbuckled his seatbelt and scooted over to the silver haired girl, picking her up so that she was settled in his lap. He wrapped his arm around her waist, careful that he didn't touch the rainbow of colors on her ribcage.

"I'm fine but…" the silver haired girl was cut off by a sharp turn the Camaro made. She looked behind them again, screaming as she realized the cop was gaining on them.

"Shit, we're gonna die! We're gonna die!" she yelled as the Camaro took another sharp turn. Sam tightened his hold on his girlfriend's waist, digging his feet into the car's rug so that they wouldn't slide. He looked around as the Camaro slid through a pile of wooden boxes, demolishing them like nobody's business.

"We're not going to die! He's a kickass driver! Trust me!" Sam shouted over the sound of objects breaking as the Camaro passed them. Elliett shrieked in surprise and the brunette boy turned to look at what she was pointing at. There was a wall right in front of them…and the Camaro was heading straight for it.

"Oh, no! WE'RE GONNA DIE!!" he screamed along with his girlfriend. He curled his body around hers in a protective gesture, making sure his body would be the one who would be hurt if they were to crash.

The pair tensed as they burst through the wall, glass and wood flying everywhere. Fortunately none of the glass belonged to the Camaro's windshield and window. Sam straightened in the car just in time to see a large block of stacked wooden crates heading their way. Both occupants of the car screamed again, ducking back down as they blasted through the wooden crates.

"Oh my God, Sam! He's STILL following us!" the silver haired girl whimpered as she looked behind them again. She buried her face within the brunette boy's chest as he cradled her even closer. The Camaro quietly pulled into a small area in the local power plant, backing up between two very close objects.

Elliett sunk lower in the seat along with her boyfriend, gasping when the doors suddenly locked themselves. Sam scrambled closer to the door, digging at the lock that had sunk into the door.

"We're locked in." he whispered to himself, inadvertently startling the girl sitting in his lap.

"What?" she gasped, looking at the door as well. She inadvertently bit her lip, rubbing up against a certain part of her boyfriend's anatomy. He stiffened, trying not to think of the painful tightening of his pants.

The police car strolled by their hiding spot, completely missing them and parking not too far from where they were hiding. They waited for a few moments as the Camaro quietly tried to start his engine. It took a few tries before the engine finally started and he tore out of the place. The car's tires squealed, kicking up dust as they just **barely **made it past the police car.

The police car gave chase, coming up behind them as the Camaro crossed the bridge, skidding to a halt as he opened his passenger side door. With one glance at the open door Elliett slid out, taking hold of Sam's hand and bringing him with her. Once the Camaro had made sure they had gotten to safety he transformed.

Elliett didn't see the Camaro transform up close before. The last time she was with him she had been turned the other way. It was nothing short of breathtaking; the whirring of gears and clanging of metal caused her ears to pin to her skull but the silver haired girl couldn't tear her amber eyes away.

This time, instead of being afraid, she was in awe. She was curious; where had the yellow robot come from? Why was he here? What was his name? Elliett gazed upon the yellow robot and memorized the features of his form.

He was incredibly tall…or he would have to be since his alternative mode was a car, and the pieces of metal that formed the shell of the car acted as armor over the more sensitive parts of his wiring. It offered better protection than the flimsy armor that the evil cop car wore.

In another comparison to the cop car the yellow robot's doors stuck out on his back. They looked a lot like the wings of a fairy; however she didn't want to be rude with the comparison. He seemed…young. Much younger than the robot that was chasing them.

One thing that Elliett found interesting was that the robot only had four fingers. There were three main fingers and one thumb. How odd. Other than the fact that he didn't have five fingers there was the case of his face. It didn't look like he had a mouth, either.

Oh, he probably had a mouth but it was hidden behind an interesting and intricate facial guard. It almost seemed like an oxygen mask for scuba divers when they went underneath the water.

Almost subconsciously the silver haired girl's eyes travelled upward, staring into the glowing pools of blue that served as his eyes. The glowing blue eyes – optics? – struck a chord within her memory. They seemed familiar. The robot turned towards her and made an urgent and worried chirping noise and that was when she gasped.

"Sam!" she exclaimed, placing a hand over her shocked mouth. The brunette boy was at her side in an instant, fussing over her.

"No, Sammy, I'm not hurt…but I remember meeting him before you bought the Camaro. I was out in that really bad storm a while ago…and I almost **died**" she gasped, holding her forehead as the memories surged forward. Her boyfriend didn't respond too well with that comment.

"_**WHAT?!**_" he shrieked, taking hold of her shoulders and searching her eyes. She didn't have time to respond as the cop car came rushing forward. The yellow Camaro held his ground, preparing to catch the cop car as it transformed but was thrown off balance when the evil one transformed mid jump.

The battle was on.


	14. The Decision

**Oh my god, guys. I'm so sorry this was late. My computer contracted a virus and I couldnt type for two weeks. **

**Thanks to: **

**Raine44354 - Aww, I'm happy. XD I told my sister about that and she laughed. Seriously you're probably one of my favorite reviewers! *glomps***

**Kitty243 - Yeah, It's Barricade. XP**

**Fantasyfan4ever - I know right! I love being weird. Thanks for the compliments.**

**mistressofdarkness666 - Sure XD I love Ratchet and I laughed the first time he said that. Hehe it's going to be slightly different, though, because Elle's injured.**

**Eric's B Negative - Aww, thanks!!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**The Decision**

* * *

Elliett pinned her ears back as the grating of metal upon metal irritated her sensitive ears. She hissed in annoyance but refused to tear her molten irises eyes away from the awe-inspiring scene. Her boyfriend stood to her side, arm slung protectively around her waist. He was still worried for her welfare; she had broken ribs after all. His emotion-filled eyes would glance in her direction every few minutes as he bit his lip. He needed to get her out of there.

Time and time again Sam had tried to convince her to run away from the robotic battle but the silver haired girl had adamantly refused, saying that she wanted to stay. Instead of abiding by his own fear the brunette boy stood by his girlfriend, protecting her from flying debris. The back of his shirt was torn and several scratches littered both of their frames but they stood, watching the battle as their life depended on it.

The silver haired girl gasped as the two robots rumbled together. The yellow one slung his arm around the cop car's arm, slinging him into a pair of reactors. They exploded in a multitude of colors and sparks, raining down in front of the two spectators. The colors were so bright that the two humanoid figures had to cover their eyes. The fight was intense; Elliett was gasping in surprise and worry each time the friendly yellow robot was hit.

Suddenly, when it looked like the fight was over, the cop car stood back up. He tore his hands, or what the others supposed was his hands, apart as he flexed his claws, sliding what looked like the grill of his vehicular form over his claws. The metal started whirring viciously; the sound reminded the silver haired girl of a saw. The evil robot grinned maliciously as he narrowed its ruby red optics at the sweet yellow robot.

It started saying something but it wasn't in English. It sounded more like clicks and whirrs but in his deep metallic voice. The cop car robot cracked the pavement with every step as he rushed towards his opponent.

"Look out!" Elliett shrieked, hoping that the yellow robot wouldn't get hurt. It wasn't the yellow robot, however, that needed help at the moment. The cop car ejected something from his chest. The moment it hit the ground it started spazzing; its legs popped out and started shuffling back and forth as his arms and claws extended from its body. The silver haired girl screamed as the silvery thing came flying at them, head springing up from it's body.

At first the little creature went for Sam but the spindly silver robot changed courses at the last second. He pounced on top of the silver haired girl, taking pleasure in her screams of terror and pain. It was going to get revenge for the pain Elliett caused his partner.

"_**Elle!!**_" Sam screamed as he dashed forward, prying the silver robot off her. The little silver robot was thrown back, momentarily stunned as its head hit a rock. The brunette boy looked around for some sort of weapon to use against it, finally grabbing a sharpened pole to defend his girlfriend. He looked back to where Elliett was sitting; she wasn't doing well. Her hunched frame was curled on the ground, one arm tightly gripping the side that was wounded.

Seeing his girlfriend at her weakest only hardened Sam's resolve to help her. The little robot came at him again, but the brunette male was ready. He swung the pole like a baseball bat, sending the spindly silver robot to the other side of the compound. Once he was sure that the robot was gone, for the moment, he dropped the pole and raced to his girlfriend's side.

"Elle, babe, open your eyes. Can you do that for me?" he frantically said as the silver haired girl grimaced. She hissed in pain as her eyes fluttered open, focusing on the panicked face of her boyfriend. He sighed in relief as he pulled her in his lap, giving her a gentle hug and a long kiss on the lips.

"We've got to get out of here." He said, picking her up bridal style. The adrenalin was pushing his body forward as he heard the shriek of the little spindly silver robot.

"Sam, look out!" she warned as the silver thing came running at them. As the brunette boy turned to look he tripped over a rock, sending both of them to the ground. The adrenalin running through Elliett's veins were helping with the pain so she was able to stand, wiping the sweat and grime from her face. The silver robot had pounced on Sam, taking a hold of his pants.

"Sam!" she shouted, running towards him. She only stopped once she realized that her boyfriend was yelling at her to run. The silver haired girl bit her lip, fang digging into the sensitive skin, as she turned. Spotting a guard's post she fled, ripping the door to the post open.

While Elliett was searching the post for a weapon the brunette boy was trying to dislodge his pants from the spazzing robot.

"Get off me!" he screeched as he kicked the robot away. Unfortunately, his belt was cut which resulted in his pants being pulled from his person. Sam ran as fast as he could away from the robot as it scrambled behind him, trying to cut his Achilles tendon. If his tendon was cut he would have no way to run. Plus, it would be excruciatingly painful.

The two ran for a few seconds before the robot managed to nick the back of Sam's leg, sending him sprawling to the ground. He rolled for a couple of feet in the grass before he came to a stop in front of the chain linked fence. Using it for support he stood, but the spindly silver robot was upon him once again.

It screamed before clawing at his face, bashing his forehead into the brunette boy's. The action gave him quite the headache but Sam knew that if he stopped struggling it could very well be the end of his life. The ground shook as the two giant robots fought behind them; it seemed as if the yellow robot was winning. However, each time the yellow robot gained the upper hand the cop car robot would get back on its feet.

While Sam and the spindly silver robot were fighting Elliett was searching for the proper kind of weapon. She saw an axe out of the corner of her eye but she shook her head; she knew that with her busted ribs she wouldn't be able to lift it. Suddenly, she saw a battery powered saw. A smile appeared on her lips, revealing her fangs, but the question of how she would kill the evil little robot minion still remained. There was no time for hesitation; Elliett grabbed the battery powered saw and sprinted back to where the robot and Sam were fighting, ignoring the searing pain in her side.

She saw the spindly robot dig its claws into Sam's shirt and head butt him again, however, he was able to throw him off. The silver haired girl didn't hesitate and started the power saw, bringing it down on the robot's head. She wacked the robot with the battery powered saw two or three times more and its head finally came loose from its body. The spindly head gurgled but its optics didn't dim. Sam growled in frustration as he ran forward, kicking the robot's head away from them.

"Let's see how well you work without a head!!" he shouted as the head flew away. Almost immediately after he kicked the fallen robot's head away from them he turned his attention to his girlfriend. Her hands were trembling and she had long since let the saw fall from her limp fingers. She was breathing heavily and he saw the barest hint of red against her lips.

"Holy shit, Elle…" he whispered as he watched her eyes become glassy. The silver hared girl shook her head to clear her vision but black spots formed in front of her eyes. Her knees buckled but the brunette boy was able to catch her before she hit the ground.

"I guess all that running wasn't all that good for me, huh?" she whispered as she lied in Sam's arms. He leaned over her, pressing his forehead to hers as he wiped the trail of blood away from her face.

"We need to get you to a doctor." He said as he lifted her up, cradling her head next to his shoulder. She only managed to sling one of her arms around his neck; it was almost too painful to move the other.

"And where do you propose I go? My power limiter was broken. I can't look like a human anymore." She said, softly as he looked her in the eyes.

"Yeah, but if we don't do anything you could die!" he exclaimed, voice rising. Elliett didn't blame him for snapping; it had been a long day for both of them.

"…Let's not worry about that at the moment. What about the robots?" she asked as a particularly loud bang reached their ears. The ground shuttered underneath them as Sam walked away; neither of them was aware that the spindly sliver robot's head had somehow regurgitated spider legs and was walking towards Sam's fallen pants. He had dug through the jean fabric until he had found the brunette boy's phone, stabbing it as he scanned it. He transformed into the phone, lying next to the jean fabric.

On the other side of the compound the robot brawl had come to a close. The bright yellow robot had rammed the cop car robot into the power lines, efficiently short circuiting his system. The wires around him sparked as he twitched before growing limp as he groaned.

The two humanoids approached the victor as he walked up the concrete, morphing his still glowing-hot cannon back into his hands. He stood, striking a victorious pose as he placed his hands on his hips. His bright blue optics were shining as the door-wings on his back were sticking out at angles.

"What do you think he is?" Elliet whispered, looking up at the bright yellow robot. She felt her boyfriend shake his head as he rested his chin between her black kitsune ears. Her tail was hanging below her, idly swishing and touching his legs.

"He's like some sort of advanced robot. Probably Japanese." He whispered back in awe. The yellow robot was looking down at them as he waited for them to speak. Suddenly, he furrowed his metallic eyebrows as he looked at the silver haired girl. He crooned at her sadly as his facial plates seemed to scrunch up. It was like he knew that Elliett was injured.

"Yeah, he's definitely Japanese." Sam concluded as he walked closer to the bright yellow robot. He winced as he bounced his girlfriend in his arms, apologizing when she hissed in pain.

"Can you talk?" Sam asked the yellow robot. He nodded, pointing to his chest. The radio started spewing different radio signals and it combined to say, "**XM satellite radio…**" Elliett already knew that he could talk through the radio but her boyfriend had already made the connection.

"So you talk through the radio? What was that – last night?" he asked again, holding onto the silver haired girl's form more possessively.

"**Signal from Starfleet rain down from visitors of Heaven!**" the yellow robot said. It struck a chord in Elliett's mind as she asked a question of her own.

"So you're a robot? And I thought I was weird." She asked. The robot clapped his hands and pointed at her, crouching down and transforming back into his vehicle mode.

"**Any more questions you wanna ask?**" he asked, opening his car door. Sam and Elliett looked at each other. His lips quirked into a smile as he asked his girlfriend a serious question.

"Fifty years from now don't you wanna look back and say that you had the guts to get into the car?" he asked, smiling at her. She grinned back, nodding her head as they decided to get in the car. They had things to look forward to in the future; it was the dawning of the rest of their lives.


	15. Optimus Prime and the Autobots

**Hey, Guys! Here's the next chapter!!**

**Thanks to:**

**hermonine - Thanks!!**

**mistressofdarkness666 - Yup, your suggestion is coming! XD**

**shadowxofxdarkness - Me too! I would totally get in the car! I heart adventure.**

**Fantasyfan4ever - I know! Sam is one of my favorite characters in like any movie. I would totally go on an adventure with him. XP**

* * *

Chapter 14

**Optimus Prime and the Autobots**

* * *

Both of the teenagers held no regrets in their decision to enter the car; the only thing that worried Sam was his girlfriend's condition. Sure, she played it off saying that she had worse before but the brunette teen couldn't stand watching her suffer. The silver haired girl was curled up in his lap, head resting on his shoulder as she dozed lightly. Running with the type of injury she had sapped a lot of her energy and strength.

Sam sighed, nuzzling his nose between her kitsune ears. Now that he knew that youkai existed he was extremely curious: what other types of demons were out there? Exactly what type was Elliett? Where had she come from? The answers to those questions seemed impossible as the silver haired girl's amnesia had no way of rectifying itself.

The brunette teen jumped as he saw several glowing balls in the sky, hurtling towards Earth. Somehow he knew that it was those glowing orbs of fire that they were waiting for. Gently he nudged the sleeping youkai in his lap, whispering in her ear to awaken her.

"Elle, wake up. We're here." He whispered, twirling a lock of her starry colored hair between his fingers. He felt her shift in his lap, hissing as her broken ribs caused her discomfort.

"You know there's something I've been wondering. If the Camaro is actually an advanced alien robot, why does he transform into something so out of date? No offense, I like this model, but wouldn't you think that he would transform into something…I dunno…cooler?" the silver haired girl sleepily mumbled to her boyfriend.

Suddenly, the car jerked to a stop, letting the two out on the side of the road. Both of the humanoids stood dumfounded as the Camaro drove off, slamming his passenger door as he went.

"Oh my god, I didn't mean to hurt his feelings!!" Elliett exclaimed, running a hand through her hair. Sam sighed in frustration; he knew where his girlfriend was coming from but he didn't expect for his car to suddenly drive off.

"Great. Four thousand dollars just drove off." He said, sighing. He placed a hand on the small of Elliett's back, directing her away from the cursing onlookers. She had flattened her ears against her head and wrapped her tail around her waist; it looked like a furry belt. It looked like they had to walk home.

A little while later – they had only walked a few feet – they heard the sound of an awesome engine revving behind them. They turned around and froze; the dusty yellow Camaro had somehow morphed into the newest version available.

"What?!" Sam exclaimed as he rushed to the car, opening its passenger door. The rich scent of fresh leather hit them as he slid in, letting his girlfriend climb in behind him and settle on his lap.

"Now **this** is awesome." She said as the Camaro chirped happily. Obviously he was proud of his new custom job as well. Sometime later the silver haired girl began to doze off again but she seemed like she was very uncomfortable. Her breathing was slightly labored and a light sheen of sweat had gathered on her forehead.

"Are you ok?" he asked for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening. Sam felt like it was his fault that his girlfriend had been injured. After all, it was him that the robotic cop car had been after.

"I'm fine, Sammy. Don't worry about me. Even without my power limiter I was always a fast healer." She said, straightening on his lap. She turned, giving the brunette boy a slow kiss on the lips. He sighed into the kiss, gently slipping his hand up her back. Unfortunately, he did the same thing when Elliett was first injured. His other hand grazed her injured side causing her to yelp and jump backwards. Sam's reflexes were quick; he was able to catch her before her back slammed into the dashboard.

"God, it seems like I'm always hurting you!" Sam vented in frustration. He gripped his hair in his hands as tears of self loathing came to his eyes.

"Hey. Don't act like that. I'm fine." Elliett admonished, hooking a finger under her boyfriend's chin. She gently lifted his face to look at her as the Camaro rolled to a stop on a grassy hill. She gave him another chaste kiss as the door to the car opened, letting his passengers step into the cool night air.

"But it's true…" he softly said, nerves frazzling as the giant ball of fire came closer to the Earth. The silver haired girl sighed as she turned to look at her boyfriend. Elliett was grateful that he cared so much about her but she couldn't help but feel bad that she was making him worry.

"I read somewhere in a book about youkai that some of them could control some of the elements. According to them water had healing properties. When we get home I'll try to use the water in the kitchen sink to heal my broken ribs, alright?" she said, nuzzling her face into Sam's torn shirt. The brunette boy let out a sound of relief as he slid an arm around her waist, making sure that his arm didn't graze the large multicolored bruise on her side.

They braced themselves as the largest ball of fire hit the ground several yards away. Sam covered Elliett's wounded body with his own as debris scattered around them. When they were sure the falling debris had stopped they got to their feet; they had been thrown off balance when the ball of fire had hit the ground. Sam looked at the gaping hole in the Earth, amazed that there was nothing there. Whatever had hit the Earth had been quick enough to climb from the hole without them seeing.

The chirping from the yellow Camaro brought the pair of humanoids back to reality as he opened his door for them. Once again Sam got in first, letting his girlfriend slip in behind him and settle on his lap. Instead of facing forward, like last time, she sat so her legs were lying stretched across both seats. Her back was against the door and her head was lying on Sam's chest. It was soon that they were going to meet more of the curious aliens.

As they drove along the back alley the silver haired girl couldn't help but wonder what kind of robots they were going to meet. Obviously it had to be important if the yellow robot needed their help. Slowly, the Camaro drove to a stop and the two got out. Sensing the silver haired girl's fatigue Sam refused to put her down. After a bit of pleading he gave in but he refused to release his grip on her waist.

The bright lights of a vehicle heading their way caught their attention; Elliett's ears perked forward as her busy black tail swept from side to side in anticipation. She wasn't easily excited but for her to meet things that were not from Earth…well not everyone had a chance to say they met an alien.

The two humanoids had to cover their eyes from the brightness of the vehicle's headlights. From squinting Elliett could see that the large vehicle in front of them was a Peterbuilt 360 eighteen wheeler truck. It was mostly blue but had an interesting red and yellow flame decal on its nose. Lights appeared from all around as the silver haired girl turned. A modified H2 Hummer, which was turned into a Search and Rescue vehicle, appeared from behind them as well as a GMC Topkick and a Pontiac Solstice. There were five vehicles in all.

Suddenly, the being in front of them transformed, signaling to the others that it was alright to transform as well. The humanoids took a step back from the sheer size of the alien in front of them; it was easily three times as tall as the yellow Camaro.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendant of Archibald Witwicky?" the leader asked, bending down to their height. Apparently he hadn't heard of personal space because his face was literally inches away from theirs.

"He knows your name." Elliett whispered in awe; she still couldn't get over the size of the robot. His wheels had moved so that they were on the back of his legs and his windshield now made up his chest. The transformation sequence was a unique one and the silver haired girl found herself staring up at them in awe.

"Yeah." Sam said, barely moving his mouth. It seemed like he was still shocked at the transformation as well.

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron." He said, introducing himself. A brighter yellow-green robot suddenly perked up from behind them.

"You can call us 'Autobots' for short." He said, smiling kindly down at the two. Elliett smiled back up at him and waved.

"My Medical Officer: Ratchet." Optimus introduced, waving a hand in Ratchet's direction. The medic seemed to be sniffing the air for a second before he blandly stated something.

"The boy's pheromone levels suggest that he wants to mate with the female." He said. Sam turned away blushing as his girlfriend chuckled. Obviously it was the wrong thing for her to do since it jarred her broken ribs. She gasped, eyes widening, as Sam tightened his grip upon her. Ratchet noticed the exchange between the two as he booted up his scanners.

"Scanners indicate that the female has three broken ribs and minor internal bleeding. Permission to examine further?" Ratchet asked, looking directly at the wounded female. Sam instantly nodded his head, pushing her in the direction of the medic.

"Hey! I don't get a say in this, do I?" she mumbled, walking over towards the medic. He picked her up and set her down on a dumpster so she would be nearer to his height.

"I am sensing that there are not many like you on Earth, are there?" Ratchet quietly asked her as he was gently prodding her side.

"No…I am what the world would call a demon, a Kitsune in fact. I am a fox demon. I have amnesia so I can't remember the specifics of my background but I'm happy here." She explained, hissing as the medic poked a particularly sensitive spot.

"Hm…it seems like you have accelerated healing. Might I try something to accelerate it further?" he asked. The silver haired girl smiled, nodding. He couldn't do anything worse that what Macon had put her through. The yellow-green medic retracted his hand and brought out something that seemed like an electrical prod. He aligned it close to her wound and gently sent the electrical current into her side.

The bruise healed itself very quickly but a sharp crack cause the girl to gasp. It didn't hurt…it just felt very weird. Her bones were melding back together.

"If you weren't a…'demon' then I couldn't have helped you at the moment. There are particular cells and enzymes in your body that are causing you to heal at a faster rate. All I did was speed up the growth of the cells that were healing your bones so that they would heal quicker." Ratchet said. Elliett took in a deep breath, thanking the medic for his help. He smiled warmly at the silver haired girl. He was about to offer her some help but she simply waved him away, jumping down from the dumpster without trouble.

"So, Sammy, what did I miss??" Elliett asked, poking her boyfriend in the side. He immediately sensed a change in her body posture. The sparkle was back in her eyes and her breathing was no longer labored. She was completely healed.

"The black guy with the large cannons is Ironhide." Sam said the word 'cannons' with disdain. Apparently the large black robot had tried to scare him with the cannons.

"And that's Jazz." He pointed to a smaller silver robot sitting on the car. He grinned at her, the visor situated over his eyes glowing as he gave her a thumbs up.

"And that is Bumblebee." Sam finished, pointing to the yellow robot who served as Sam's Camaro. He chirped happily down at her as he bent down to their level. The silver haired girl couldn't help it anymore.

"Aww, you're so cute, Bumblebee!!" she squealed, leaning forward to hug the mech's face. Sam stared at them in surprise before he started protesting.

"Hey! He's my guardian! He's not supposed to be cute!" the others in the background were chuckling at the exchange.

"Don't worry, Sammy, I love you more." She said instantly freezing at her choice of words. The brunette boy didn't seem to care but inside he was jumping for joy at her word choice.

"Well, now isn't the time. We have to find the glasses I had. We need them to save the world." And with those words everyone transformed, heading to Sam's house so that they could find the glasses.


	16. We Have to Find the Glasses

**Here's the next chapter, guys!! I hope you like it!**

**Fantasyfan4ever - I'm glad you like the introductions. =D Of course I would have used Ratchet's line! He's my fav medic after all.**

**Kitty243 - Yeah, but she was just wondering. It was a simple comment.**

**mistressofdarkness666 - lol Thanks!**

**Heaven's Archer - No problemo. I do mini-rambles, too. XD**

**Dan - Well, I'm happy that I was able to convince you that my story was cool. I'm one for original plots and original characters. I feel that I am not able to capture the cannon caracter's persona without one.**

**shadowxofxdarkness - XD Ratchet and Ironhide are awesome.**

**Raine44354 - I know right! XP**

**Eric's B Negative - Thanks!!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**We Have to Find the Glasses**

* * *

It was a little after eleven when the Autobots, plus the two humanoids, arrived back at the Witwicky household; Sam and Elliett were late and were probably going to be grounded. The brunette boy had foregone all of his chores and would most likely be reprimanded for that as well. The only truly bad thing about the situation was that the silver haired female had nothing to hide her kitsune ears. She would have to settle for pinning them back against her hair.

The two humanoids got out of Bumblebee and turned towards one another; the brunette boy was currently having a conniption fit. He grabbed his girlfriend by the shoulders and looked her square in the eye before hastily giving her a kiss on the lips. They drew back; the silver haired girl licked her lips as she watched her boyfriend freak out. Come to think of it…she found his spazzing kind of…endearing. It was what made Sam himself.

"Watch them, alright? Make sure they stay here." he asked before he rushed through the fence and on his father's lawn. Elliett chuckled as she watched her boyfriend fly through the yard, not paying any attention to his father's path…you know – the one he built so people would stay off his grass?

"Thanks for staying on my path, Sam." Ron said, staring pointedly at the little green blades his son had sticking to his feet.

"Oh, right, the path. I'm sorry." The brunette boy stuttered as he looked behind him. The giant form of Optimus stood after he transformed from his vehicle mode to his bipedal mode and Bumblebee was on his knees beside the house. Elliett was cupped in one of his hands, pressed securely to his chest so he wouldn't drop her. Sam sent her a look but she only responded with a shrug.

"Gah!" Sam sputtered as his father tried to come outside. He quickly looked towards the smaller yellow robot; Elliett giggled as Bumblebee imitated a 'shushing' noise, waving his hand in front of his face as he scooted backward.

"You know…I bail you out of jail and I decided to do all of your chores. Life is great, huh?" Ron sarcastically asked, trying to open the door to the house once again.

"Oh…Oh! The trash! You know…I'm going to do all my chores right now. I'm gonna…gonna take out the trash…and scrape the grill…and I'm gonna sweep the house. Right now." The brunette boy rambled on, trying to distract his father from the robotic aliens that were surrounding his house.

"Right now?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow in disbelief. It was now that Sam noticed that his father was holding a wine glass filled with red wine. If Ron had been drinking there was a chance that he might get off with a little warning.

"Right now." He replied. He was quiet for a second but decided to bring out the big guns. He hadn't done the puppy dog look for a long time, and he wasn't sure he could pull it off as well as his girlfriend, but he was determined to try. He gave his father a good long stare, looking deep into his eyes as the next sentence flew from his mouth.

"God, I love you." He said, extremely serious. He could hear Elliett awing from her seat in Bumblebee's hand and innocently smiled, leaning forward so that his forehead was leaning on the door.

"Yeah, yeah." His father finally said, waving his hand and smiling. He turned to go back in the house as the brunette boy grinned in accomplishment.

"Sleep well, handsome man." He just had to add icing to the cake, however, the thought of the Autobots brought back his panicking moment. He looked up as the earth began to rumble; it was Optimus as he stepped over the fence and into the yard. The others trailed behind him.

"I thought I told you to get them to stay!" Sam cried in dismay as the Autobots started to make a mess of his father's lawn. Elliett giggled from Bumblebee's shoulder but regretted it the moment the sound left her lips.

"There wasn't really anything I could do, Sammy. Try arguing with a thirty foot Autobot." She said, shrugging as her amber eyes searched the yard. Suddenly, they widened and she let out a little gasp. Sam whirled around, panicking even further as he saw that Optimus was about to step on his father's fountain.

"No, no! Watch the fountain!" he hissed, running his hands through his already disheveled hair.

"Oops. Sorry. My bad." The large blue and red flamed mech apologized as the silver haired girl giggled at his use of vocabulary. There wasn't any reason to be angry at the mech; he was simply too big to fit properly in the yard. Suddenly, there was a small yipping noise coming from the house.

Both Elliett and Sam turned their heads at the same time; they had forgotten about Mojo! The small brown Chihuahua had somehow made it out of the house and paused near Ironhide's foot. The little guy had lifted his leg and peed right on the large black mech's foot.

"No, no! Mojo! Off the robot!" Sam grit his teeth and stomped his foot in frustration before rushing over and picking up his Chihuahua before Ironhide could step on him. The large black mech did, however, boost up the wicked looking cannons that were attached to his arms. The left one looked like it was some sort of plasma gun while the one attached to his right arm looked like it shot some sort of rockets.

"You have a rodent infestation. Shall I terminate?" Ironhide asked and the silver haired girl couldn't contain her laughter any longer. Rich giggles filled the air as Sam shot her a dirty look. She couldn't help her laughter; the situation was just so amusing.

"No, this is my Chihuahua. We love Chihuahuas!" Sam explained, clutching Mojo to his side. It seemed kind of odd but the silver haired girl knew that the brunette boy really loved his dog.

"He's leaked lubricant all over my foot!" Ironhide grumbled, shaking his foot and threatening the small brown dog with his ferocious cannons. Sam looked at him with a disbelieving face.

"He peed on you? Bad Mojo." He scolded, shaking a finger at his dog. Ironhide repeated the words while shaking his cannons once before retracting them, walking off. Elliett didn't realize the Autobots could create so much havoc in one area but she really didn't mind. She didn't, however, want to know what Sam's parents were going to do about the situation.

Bumblebee set the silver haired girl down on the ground after she thanked him, waving at her as she disappeared after Sam. They raced through the back door and up the stairs, only pausing when Sam suddenly stopped in the hallway, out of hearing of his parents. He turned around, catching his girlfriend in a sudden hug. Elliett didn't mind, instead wrapping her arms around his torso. The past events of the day were catching up with her.

"Did you really mean it?" Sam asked her, nuzzling his face into her starry colored hair. She sighed, smelling the slightly sweaty and musky scent that defined Sam's persona.

"Did I mean what?" she asked, eyes half lidded. The scent that he was emitting was hypnotizing.

"When you said 'I love you more than him'. Did you mean it?" the brunette boy said, burying his face deeper in her hair. The sensation felt extremely pleasant; a rumble that sounded strangely like a purr sounded in the base of Elliett's throat made Sam's eyebrows raise but he patiently waited for a response.

"…Yes. I…love you, Sam." The silver haired girl admitted, burying her face into the brunette boy's shirt. She could feel his pulse start to quicken and laughed, waiting with baited breath for his answer.

"I…love you, too, Elle. I think I always have…I just didn't realize it for the longest time." Sam admitted, hooking his finger underneath the silver haired girl's chin. He lifted her face so that he was staring into her amber eyes. They drew closer and finally, their lips touched in a gentle embrace. They kissed for what seemed like forever as fireworks seemed to sear behind their closed eyelids but in reality it had only been about a minute. The kiss only ended when they had to come up for air.

"I think we need to find the glasses now." Elliett whispers, still star struck from their make out session. Sam nodded his head and they both rushed to his room. The silver haired girl took a glance around the room while the brunette boy immediately dived into the comic books and magazines next to his bed.

"Where do you want me to look, Sam?" she asked. She was about to continue but she was interrupted by a voice next to her frame. Since she was facing towards the room she didn't notice that Optimus had lowered his head next to the window.

"Have you found the glasses yet?" Optimus asked, causing the silver haired girl to gasp. She jerked forward and would have hit her head on the nearest table but her boyfriend lashed out to catch her at the last moment.

"Sorry, you two." Optimus apologized as Sam set Elliett back on her feet. The brunette boy groaned, grabbing his hair in frustration once again. He rushed towards the window, leaning out of it. He was going to reply to whatever Optimus was going to say but his reply died in his throat.

"Oh no!" Sam groaned, looking down at the destroyed flower bed. Elliett rubbed circles on the fabric of her boyfriend's shirt, trying to calm him down before he popped a blood vessel. She looked down at the ruined flowers and winced, knowing how Judy was when something messed with her flower bed.

"Look, you can't do that. My mother's got a temper." Sam tried to explain, pointing down at the ruined flowers. Elliett sighed, going back inside to look for the glasses. Instead of looking in Sam's room she decided to look in her own room. Maybe she had borrowed the glasses or he had left his backpack in her room?

When she left Sam's room she closed the door, hearing it lock behind her. She cocked her head to the side, wondering why the brunette boy had set it to automatic lock. Oh well, she had not time for things like that. She went into her room, quickly changing into a new pair of spandex shorts, leaving her boots the same, and a loose tank top. If she was going to reveal herself to Sam's parents she would rather it be when they were drunk.

Suddenly, the entire house shook. The lights flickered and then went out, leaving the silver haired girl in a bout of darkness. She heard Ron downstairs shouting about an earthquake but she supposed that the quake was caused by one of the Autobots.

Elliett opened the door just as Ron and Judy went passed. She followed the worried parents to Sam's room as she heard him on the other side. He was scrambling around his room, trying to unlock the door before his father started counting.

"You know I don't like closed doors! There are no closed doors in my house." Ron said, getting ready to count. Sam's mom warned him about the counting but the lock was still being jiggled.

"Five. Four. Three. Two. O-" and he was cut off as Sam's door was wrenched open. He smiled at the silver haired girl's choice of clothing but soon his attention was back on his parents.

"Who were you talking to?" Ron asked, entering Sam's completely obliterated room without permission.

"I'm talking…to you." He replied, thinking of the first thing off the top of his head. His mother took one look at him and wrinkled her nose.

"What were those lights…and why are you so filthy?" she asked as she entered his room as well.

"You've got two lights in your hand, dad. And I'm a kid, we're supposed to be filthy." Sam exclaimed as Elliett stepped over and hugged him. It was still dark enough in his room that the two human adults wouldn't see her ears and tail.

"Were you…masturbating?" Judy asked, cocking an eyebrow. She still had her wine glass and was obviously tipsy but the absurdity of the question made Elliett choke on her laughter.

"Was I – no mom!" Sam cried, burying his head in his girlfriend's neck. The silver haired girl was used to such outbursts and Sam's parents were used to talking like that around her.

"Judy, that's father-son talk. Just stop." Ron tried to placate his wife but she wouldn't listen.

"It's ok. If you don't want to call it that we can call it…'Sam's Happy Time'. Or 'My Special Alone Time'." She suggested, still clinging to her wine glass.

"I love you." Elliett suddenly said, trying to get his parents' attention away from the embarrassing conversation. Obviously it worked as they stopped, blinking for a moment, before turning to the young couple.

"I love you, too, Elle." Sam said, turning to his mom. She sighed, starry-eyed at the prospect of young love.

"Where's my backpack?" the brunette boy asked, glaring at his mother.

"Oh, it's in the kitchen." She didn't wait for a response as the two teenagers were down the stairs faster than a cheetah on steroids.


	17. Captured by Sector Seven

**Hey guys! I'm on a roll!!**

**Thanks to:**

**Kitty243 - Why thank you ^^**

**Fantasyfan4ever - I know right. Thanks, I'm glad you think I'm doing a good job.**

**Raine44354 - I know right!!!! This was kind of hard to write because I wanted to have both a fluffy and angsty part in one.**

* * *

Chapter 16

**Captured by Sector Seven**

* * *

As the two teens finally made it to the kitchen the lights flickered back on. It was a little relief as the two were tired of stumbling around in the dark. The silver haired girl grabbed a hair tie from the kitchen counter – she had left a few there the other day – and proceeded to re-braid her long silky hair. Elliett smirked, feeling her boyfriend's eyes boring into her back. He enjoyed sitting on his bed with her in his lap and running his hands through her starry colored tresses.

Sam turned back to the task at hand, searching through the dark blue backpack as he let out a triumphant breath. In his hand was the dark colored glasses case that housed the glasses that they needed to find.

"Here they are." The silver haired girl heard him breathe, clicking open the case. Inside were the glasses they had been frantically searching for. The round lenses of the glasses were cracked and chipped but there were strange alien symbols embedded into the glass. Elliett never noticed them before.

The two teens smiled at one another. It seemed like everything was going to be alright but the silver haired girl saw something flicker out of the corner of her eye. She turned and looked out the window but saw nothing. She was sure that she saw the silhouette of a human being.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. The silver haired girl jumped from her thoughts, making as if to shrink into herself. They heard a man ask Sam's father a question but they couldn't make out the voice. The two teens heard the conversation between Sam's father and the mysterious man; Elliett's heartbeat began to quicken as she realized the staircase was right near the door. She couldn't go upstairs to get something to cover her ears and tail.

"Sam, what if he comes in here? I don't have anything to cover my ears and tail!" the silver haired girl whispered frantically. She could see the worry building up in his eyes but he had to be strong – for the both of them.

"They won't do anything to you, Elle. It's probably one of the neighbors." The brunette boy absentmindedly said, slipping the glasses case in his pants pocket. He looked around before freezing at the sight of Elliett's face. Her eyes were large and distressed and tears were forming, either from terror or frustration he couldn't tell.

"You don't get it, Sammy. If someone saw me they would report me to the police, the military, or the government…or something. I don't want to be experimented on!" she wailed, the tears finally bursting from her eyes. They fell down her cheeks, making Sam feel bad. He didn't want to see her cry. He sidled up to her, gently wiping the tears from her cheeks. Soon enough they were gone, replaced by a look he knew well.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you." The brunette boy said, kissing his girlfriend gently on the lips. She smiled up at him; her fangs poking out slightly from underneath her upper lip. Sam couldn't help but laugh; he thought she was adorable every time she smiled.

"You look cute when you do that." He mused, making her blush. A trail of red blossomed across her cheeks as she ducked her head away from the light. Her ears twitched at the sound of approaching footsteps. Ron and the mysterious man were getting closer to the kitchen.

"Ron! There are men surrounding the house! They're all over the yard!" Judy exclaimed, rushing by with a baseball bat. The two teenagers crept closer to the door, hoping to hear more of the conversation.

She looked out of the window to see what the men were doing and was surprised to see men scoping out the yard. One of them had even gone as far as to open a plastic trash bag and fill it with Judy's beloved potted plants. The silver haired girl's ears pinned to her skull as she whimpered, clutching at the back of Sam's hoodie.

"If you don't call off your men I'll beat the **crap** out of them!" Judy exclaimed, brandishing her baseball bat.

"Now ma'am, but the bat away. I'm carrying a loaded weapon." The comment from the man cracked Sam's resolve. He laced his fingers with his girlfriend's, gently pulling her along behind him. He heard her sharp intake of breath but squeezed her hand, smiling softly as he felt her squeeze back. She trusted him.

They stepped into the living room and it was an almost immediate reaction. The ugly man stretched his mouth in a grin, tossing the bat to another man in a corner.

"How you doin', son! Is your name Sam?" he asked, coming closer to the duo. Elliett didn't like how the man was looking at her boyfriend so she stepped out from behind him, drawing the attention to herself.

"Well lookie here, boys! A real live demon girl. You'll prove useful for Sector Seven research." He said, reaching forward for the girl. Her black kitsune ears pinned back; her anxiousness about Sam's parents reactions were for nothing. Judy approached her and pet her tail softly, beaming at the silver haired girl. She leaned over and whispered reassurances in her ear.

"Don't worry. You're the same beautiful girl we've always known." Judy reassured, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Ron stepped in front of the two, protecting his son and Elliett from whatever the ugly man wanted.

"There's something fishy about this." Ron said, crossing his arms. Both teenagers could tell that he was becoming angry; he was already miffed that his yard was being destroyed.

"I'll tell you something's fishy. There's something fishy about you, your little Taco Bell dog, and this whole operation you've got going on here." The ugly man sneered, coming even closer to the four people huddled together.

Suddenly, a tall balding man came over to talk to the ugly one, handing him some sort of electro pulse detector. He whispered something in the ugly man's ear – it sounded curiously like 'direct contact' but she couldn't be sure – and the ugly man stepped forward. He held the strange detector in front of Sam and watched as the needle turned so that it was passed the maximum mark.

"Bingo! Tag 'em and bag 'em, boys!" he exclaimed and handcuffs were slapped on each of their wrists. The silver haired girl was jerked out of the house as the others were herded in another direction. Once she noticed that she was going in a different direction than her boyfriend she started to struggle.

"Sam!! _**Sammy**_**!**" Elliett screamed, trying to kick at the men who were dragging her. Sam's head popped up and he realized that the silver haired girl was being taken to another car. He started to struggle as well, trying in vain to get to his girlfriend. He had promised to protect her.

"No, _**Elle!!**_ You've got to let us go together! We need to go _**together!**_" he cried, desperately trying to get to the flailing demon. Tears were flooding down her cheeks once again and she was sent tumbling to the pavement more than once. When the Sector Seven cronies finally managed to get her to the vehicle her legs were scraped and stained with blood.

She became subdued – her worst nightmare was about to be realized. She was going to become an experiment.

"Elle!! _**I will come for you!**_" was the last thing she heard before she was unceremoniously shoved into the back of the cramped vehicle. It was the second to leave; it was following Sam's vehicle.

She sat with her head bent forward, her braid was hanging over her shoulder and her bangs were covering her amber eyes. The tears that were dripping down her cheeks fell, sliding off the leather of the seat she was situated on. There was a man sitting next to her, holding a gun to her temple. He didn't seem to want to be there; he wasn't much older than she was.

"Poor girl. That boy must have been special to her." One of the men in the front of the vehicle said. The other man just glared at the nice one. The nice one was pretty good looking; he had short brown hair and a bit of stubble growing on his chin. He seemed to be in his mid thirties and possessed startling stormy grey eyes. He turned around and introduced himself to the silver haired girl.

"Hey. Name's Rodney. You can call me Rod for short." He said, not bothering to stick his hand out for her to shake. She was stuck in handcuffs after all. She raised her head, eyebrows raised in confusion. Why was the man being nice to her? Weren't they going to experiment on her?

"Why are you being nice to me?" she quietly asked, reverting back into her quiet shell. Her amber eyes bored into his stormy ones, searching for an answer. He was about to reply but the other man cut him off.

"We're not to talk or be **nice** to FD1. She's a captured subject as of now." The man said, glaring at the silver haired girl. Rodney just glared back, ignoring the orders of the other man.

"She may be a female demon but she has name." the brunette man spat in the direction of his partner. He turned back to her, smiling gently. The small smile was tinted with a bit of sadness as well.

"You'd be around my daughter's age if she were still alive." He softly said, placing a hand on her face and wiping away the remains of her tears. The driver grunted so Rodney had no choice but to turn back around in the seat.

"Rod?" Elliett's small voice whispered through the car.

"Yes, **Elliett**?" he asked, making a point to use her name.

"Who was the ugly man who kidnapped my boyfriend?" the silver haired girl blushed when she mentioned the word boyfriend. Rodney ignored the blush but a smirk formed across his lips.

"You mean Reggie Simmons. He's a higher up officer." The brunette man explained, sighing. So they were closer than he thought. The brunette man didn't think it was right to separate two lovers…especially when one of them was to be experimented on.

The driver was about to comment but a blinding light distracted him from driving. The two cars slammed into something heavy and big; giant fingers from one of the hands of the giant thing crushed the roof to the car and Elliett couldn't help but scream. The vehicle was lifted from the ground, causing the silver haired girl to scream again, and the fingers tightened. The roof crumpled, pieces of glass ripping Elliett's clothing.

Suddenly, the roof caved in and the vehicle plummeted to the ground, crashing to a stop as it landed on its tires. The car trembled before all of its tires exploded, sending them further to the ground.

"What's going on?!" Rodney exclaimed as the bright white light shone down upon them. She suddenly felt a presence beside her; she looked to the side and was surprised to see her boyfriend. Sam had managed to climb out of his destroyed vehicle and climb into hers without the use of his hands.

"Are you alright? Tell me you're alright." Sam pleaded as he looked her over. She nodded, resting her head on his chest. The brunette boy glared at the two people in the front of the car before nuzzling his face into the silver haired girl's starry colored tresses.

"Sam, be nice to Rodney. He was nice to me." Elliett murmured as Sam brought his attention back to the giant being in front of them. He finally turned off the lights and the silver haired girl realized that the giant being had been Optimus Prime all along.

"You A-holes are in for it now. Gentlemen meet my friend: Optimus Prime."


	18. Autobots to the Rescue

**Holy crap, guys! I'm almost to 100 reviews! Your feedback is muchly appreciated!**

**I would like to thank:**

**shadowxofxdarkness - I know right? I'd probably kick the guy in the driver's seat.**

**Raine44354 - I know! I just don't like Megan Fox (sp?) that much. No offense to her or anything...**

**Fantasyfan4ever - Aww, thank you! You know, I got the name Rodney from the guy who sits next to me in my Precalc class. XD He's kind of cute...**

**mistressofdarkness666 - Aww, thank you!!**

**Heaven's Archer - No, don't be! I love your thorough reviews. 1) Most of my chapters average 2000 words or above so if I broke the movie down into chapters I would be able to make a longer fic for the movie and 2) you just read my mind. XD You'll have to wait for the next chapter, though!**

**Kitty243 - No...nothing too bad. XP**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Autobots to the Rescue**

* * *

There was a distinct pause as the men from Sector Seven looked up at the towering frame of Optimus Prime. His eyebrow ridges had furrowed; it was a sign that he was either angry or annoyed. He easily threw away the tops of the cars he had been holding onto, glaring down at the men from Sector Seven.

"Taking the children was a bad move." He declared, voice reverberating across the open area.

"My god…" Rodney whispered as his eyes widened in disbelief. He raised his hands as a sign of good will, urging the others in the car to do the same. Optimus leaned down and stared Agent Simmons in the face; the large blue and red flamed mech meant business.

"You don't see surprised to see us." Optimus mused as Sam nuzzled his face into Elliett's starry colored tresses once again. He was fighting hard to stifle his chuckles while his girlfriend was trying to bite her lip in an attempt to keep quiet.

Simmon's face turned slack as he stared up at the imposing form of Optimus Prime. The giant blue and red flamed mech was waiting patiently for the Sector Seven agent to reply to his question but anyone could see that he was getting impatient.

"I'm not authorized to communicate with you…except to tell you that I'm not authorized to communicate with you." Simmons finally sputtered, raising his hands. The man next to him leveled his weapon towards the large mech's face. Optimus didn't seem to appreciate that too much as he narrowed his optics, demanding that they get out of their vehicles.

"Get out of the car." He growled, watching as the men took their time. Apparently they were too slow as the Autobot leader barked out another order.

"_**Now!**_" he exclaimed, effectively making the men jump from their vehicles. Simmons took that time to take out his own weapon, pointing it at Optimus in a feeble attempt at protecting himself.

The ground vibrated as the other Autobots manipulated themselves off the bridge behind them, landing hard on the ground.

"Freeze!" Ironhide said, warming up his photon cannons. Elliett could tell that he was having way too much fun brandishing his weapons. Optimus stood from his kneeling position, giving a pointed look to the Autobot warriors.

"Autobots. Relieve them of their weapons." Came the command. Jazz smirked, opening his claw like hand and activating some sort of magnetic pull. Since the guns were obviously made of metal they were pulled from the Sector Seven agents' hands. The weapons landed neatly in a pile in the middle of his outstretched hand, clinking softly as they slammed into each other.

"Whoa." Simmons said, awed at the magnificent display of power. Elliett laughed as she sat up in the car. She slipped out from underneath Sam's head, leaning back a little too far. With a surprised squeak she fell from the now nonexistent door, landing flat on her back.

"Elle! Are you ok?!"

"Elliett!" Both Rodney and Sam exclaimed unanimously. Both males leapt from the car, albeit a bit clumsily, and rushed to her side. The brunette males tried to look her over for injuries, despite the fact that one of them was still handcuffed, but backed away as a hearty laugh erupted from Elliett's lips.

"I can't believe I did that!" the silver haired girl laughed as she attempted to sit up. Eventually she managed, with the help of Rodney, to sit up without hurting herself. She heard a curious chirp, turning to see that Bumblebee had wandered over to where they were sitting.

"Hey, Bee. You don't mind if I call you that, right?" Elliett asked, tilting her head to the side. She tried to rub her wrists; the handcuffs were rubbing the skin raw. Rodney had disappeared a few minutes ago but had suddenly returned. Bumblebee shook his head and chirped happily, running one of his fingers across the silver haired girl's back.

Soon enough Rodney reappeared with the keys to their freedom dangling from his fingers. He grinned, waving off the teen's words of thanks as he unlocked their handcuffs. As soon as both of them were free they latched onto each other. Sam crashed his lips on Elliett's, however, the kiss was short lived as Simmons cleared his throat.

"Keep the PDA to a minimum, thank you." He grumbled, breaking the two apart. He had a hold on Sam's hoodie as he dragged him back, sneering in their general direction. Elliett glared at the Sector Seven agent, raising her top lip just enough that her fangs glinted in the light provided. Sam broke away from Simmons' grip and rushed back to his girlfriend, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Oh, I get it. You two are together! I just thought it was a spur of the moment thing." Simmons' growled at the two. Elliett had had enough. Her ears were pinned to her head as she hissed, stalking forward to challenge the Sector Seven agent.

"What's Sector Seven?" She hissed, eyes narrowing as she got in his face. Elliett was angry and when she was angry she forgot about all of her fears.

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me." Simmon's said back in a bored tone. Suddenly, Sam stalked forward as well, snatching something from his jacket pocket. Upon closer inspection the silver haired girl realized that it was some sort of badge.

"Hey, you touch me and it's a federal offense." Simmons snapped, glaring at the brunette boy. Sam just laughed and waved the badge in the Sector Seven agent's face.

"Do whatever I want and get away with it badge, huh? Well, answer Elle's question!" the brunette boy snarled, throwing the arm with the badge over his girlfriend's shoulders. She grinned smugly at Simmons while she heard Rodney laughing in the background. He came over as well, laughing at his superior's misfortune.

"Don't you laugh at me, Rodney. I'll have your job for this!" Simmons snarled, glaring at the brunette man who had come to Elliett's defense. He only smirked and dusted some imaginary dirt from his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. I quit." He simply said as he chucked the two pairs of handcuffs in the air and catching them with his other hand.

"Now I believe I asked you a question…and here's another one. What kind of experiments were you going to perform on me?!" Elliett nearly shouted as she got back into Simmons' face. He was close enough to witness her pupils dilate into cat-like slits; he shrank back when he realized he had riled her anger.

"Wait, you said you'd experiment on her?!" Sam shouted in anger. He balled the fist that wasn't slung around his girlfriend's shoulder, pulling away to attack the Sector Seven agent. Rodney was upon him in a second, whispering warnings in his ear. Eventually the warnings took effect and the brunette boy calmed down. The Sector Seven agent smirked victoriously as Elliett stepped away and calmed down in the arms of her boyfriend.

Suddenly, to the surprise of them all, Bumblebee stepped forward and popped off the cap to his oil storage unit…which was conveniently located in his crotch. The oil poured out of the storage unit and fell onto the unsuspecting Sector Seven agent, drenching him. All in all it gave the impression that the bright yellow mech was urinating on the annoying human.

Elliett stopped what she was doing and just stared, eyes widening to the point where they seemed like they were bulging. Sam's arms fell limp around her waist as he began shaking. He buried his face in her neck, trying to stifle his laughter. She tried to keep herself from laughing, even going as far as biting the inside of her lip, but when a snort emitted from Rodney she lost it.

Bubbling laughter emitted from her mouth as Optimus came forward, looking down at Bumblebee who was still 'peeing' on Simmons.

"Bumblebee. Stop lubricating on the man!" the large blue and red mech scolded the bright yellow one. Bumblebee shrugged, sliding his oil component closed with a click. The ugly Sector Seven agent stood there in shock before he started to shake off his wet limbs.

"Alright. Your clothes. Off now." Sam said, narrowing his eyes as he stopped laughing. The situation instantly went from light and enjoyable back to its serious atmosphere.

"What?! Why?!" Simmons asked as he blanched, stepping away from the trio of humanoids. Sam retracted his arm from around Elliett's waist and stalked forward, shoving the older man's badge in his face.

"Because you threatened my girlfriend." The brunette boy growled. Elliett glared at the Sector Seven agent as she made sure that he did as he was told. As he shed his clothing he kept muttering insults. As he stripped down to his boxers the silver haired girl couldn't help but snicker. They were white with a brown palm tree on the front; the word 'Aloha' was written across the top, above the palm tree, in curvy pink scrawl.

"Those are nice." The silver haired girl smirked as Rodney handcuffed the men together. He turned towards Simmons and had him wrap both of his arms around a telephone pole. The Sector Seven's hands were then handcuffed together, leaving him shivering in the night.

"I'm sorry that you had to quit your job, Rod." The silver haired girl said, with a sad look on her face. The brunette man only shook his head with a small smile on his face, placing a supportive hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be. To be honest I've wanted to quit that job for a while now." He said, looking her in the eye.

"Good Luck, Elliett." He said as sirens started to blare in the background. The silver haired girl began to panic again, knowing that if she was caught by the police she would eventually be given to Sector Seven.

Ironhide rolled upon the ground and slammed his fist into the concrete, sending a sort of shockwave along the stone. The tires on the vehicles coming towards them burst but there was nothing the large black mech could do about the approaching helicopters. Well…he could do something but that would require hurting the humans inside and that went against their code.

The Autobots transformed and sped away but Optimus stayed in his bipedal mode. The silver haired girl gasped as he lowered his hand, motioning for the two to get on. Sam helped his girlfriend on the large appendage first, only hopping on when he was sure that the silver haired girl was secure.

"Up you get." Optimus said as he raised the two humanoids to his shoulder. This time Sam was the first one to jump, bracing himself on the smokestack protruding from the large blue and red flamed mech's shoulder. He helped his girlfriend on Optimus' shoulder as well, securing her between his legs when the large mech started to move.

Optimus ran through the crowded streets, cursing to himself in Cybertronian as he tried to avoid all the people. The humans were stupid, though; they were almost wandering under the great being's feet. When he narrowly avoided a moving bus he decided that it was time to hide instead of run. He came upon a bridge that was large enough for him to hide underneath.

"It's ok. I'm here. Concentrate on my voice." Sam said, fully aware of Elliett's superior phobia of heights. She whimpered, closing her eyes as she gripped onto Sam's hand. Her black kitsune ears were pinned to her head as she tried to concentrate on the sweet nothings that her boyfriend was whispering into her ear.

The large blue and red flamed mech grunted, lifting himself so that he was parallel to the ground. He steadied himself so that his arms were holding onto the pillar in front of him while his legs were supporting his weight behind him. The two teens were sitting on his shoulder…but neither were aware of the fact that Elliett was slipping.


	19. Bee and Elliett Recaptured

**Aand Elliett and the others get recaptured!! Have fun reading the chapter!**

**Thanks to:**

**Raine44354 - You'll see. I'll just tell you now that Sam is much more pissed in this fanfiction than in the movie.**

**Fantasyfan4ever - Lol yeah, he is. XD **

**American History Lover2009 - Aww thanks! I shall upadate as soon as I can.**

**shadowxofxdarkness - I know right? I busted up laughing when I saw it in theaters. XD**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Bee and Elliett Recaptured**

* * *

Elliett's foot continued to slide ever so unnoticeably; she was too busy trying to control her breathing. Optimus didn't feel her foot begin to slip since he was trying to hide them from the Sector Seven helicopters. Her foot began to slip more and her shoe suddenly lost the traction it had against the large blue and red flamed mech's shoulder.

"_**SAM**_!!" she screamed as her whole body began plummeting towards the ground. It was too high up. Even with her demonic strength she wouldn't be able to survive. The brunette boy's hand shot out, catching hers, but doing so his whole body pitched forward. The two fell but if they died then they were glad they died together. Luck was on their side, however, as the two teenagers were not fated to die that day. The silver haired girl was barely able to grab onto the sleeve of his jacket, clutching so hard that her fingers were turning white.

Sam was able to grab a hold of the metal underneath where the smokestack was protruding from. Since Elliett was dangling next to Optimus' face he knew of the situation. He was worried; a helicopter was passing right underneath them. The helicopter stopped, hovering underneath Optimus as they activated their search lights. The silver haired girl tried with all her strength not to scream but once the helicopter was gone she cried out.

"Sam! Sam, I'm slipping!" she said, kicking her legs in a frail attempt at helping him regain his balance. Her fingers were sweating and she could feel the material of Sam's jacket slipping through her fingers. Tears were flowing freely from her eyes as she looked up into Sam's face. She could tell that his fingers were slipping from the metal. The silver haired girl screwed her eyes tightly, coming to a decision that wasn't hard for her to make.

"I'm sorry, Sam." She whispered, ignoring the panicked look on his face. Somehow he knew what she was about to do. She blew a kiss in his direction before letting go of his hand, listening to the screams of those around her.

"_**Elliett!!**_" Sam screamed, tears flowing from his eyes as well as Optimus let go of his hold on the bridge. His heart was constricting painfully within his chest. It was like a part of his very soul was dying.

As the large blue and red flamed mech swung downward he created a better area to hang onto. Doing so enabled the brunette boy to get a better hold on the slick metal; his eyes were wide and disbelieving. Everything was going in slow motion as the silver haired girl fell; he refused to believe that she was going to die.

The wind tousled her already tangled hair; her starry colored tresses were coming out of its braid. A small, sad smile adorned her face as she fell, hand outstretched toward her boyfriend's face. She heard the roar of an engine somewhere in the distance but she was too focused on the horror stricken look the brunette boy was wearing.

Suddenly, everything sped up again as the silver haired girl's falling momentum caused her to flip around. She slammed into Optimus' foot, enabling her to slow her descent…even though the initial impact left her with severe bruising. Nothing was broken, she was grateful for that, but she hadn't landed on the cold concrete yet.

The rock was coming to meet her very quickly but as she closed her eyes to prepare for the impact she found herself being caught in something warm. The sound of metal scraping upon rock hit her ears, making her cringe, but the strange sensation of falling stopped. The silver haired girl opened her eyes slowly, greatly surprised that she had been caught by Bumblebee. She was currently being cradled in both of his hands, nestled against the warmness of his chest.

"Elle!" the voice that was calling her name belonged to Sam. She raised her eyes, relieved to see that he was alright. Optimus was still being hidden by the bridge but he had been kind enough to lower the brunette teen to the ground. At a nod from Elliett Bumblebee reluctantly put her on the ground. It was like the yellow Autobot had taken the role of protective older brother.

"Elle!" Sam had called her name again and as soon as he reached her his arms were wrapped around her, crushing her smaller frame to his. She could still breathe, however, and was quite content with the fact that he was there. His lower lip was still trembling from the memory of the serene look Elliett had worn on her face while she was falling.

He finally pulled away from the silver haired girl, releasing the bone crushing grip he had on her. Instead he brought his hands up to her face, gently cupping it, and kissing her gently and passionately on the lips. Bumblebee went with the moment, playfully covering his optics with one of his hands. When the kiss was done Sam leaned his forehead on his girlfriend's, mumbling words of how he felt.

"How could you do that to me, Elle? I _**really **_thought you were going to die." The brunette boy commented staring her in the eye. Elliett had no time to respond as they all heard the telltale signs of sirens in the distance. The helicopters were closer than the actual police vehicles, however, as the one approaching them shot some sort of harpoon at Bumblebee. Since the yellow Autobot's arm was in the air it was quite easy for the extremely thick wire to coil around his arm.

He chirped in surprise, and probably a little bit of pain, as Elliett's heart rate spiked again. She somehow knew that she wasn't going to be able to escape. Another helicopter shot a harpoon at Bumblebee's other arm, coiling it around so that the yellow mech was kneeling on one knee. Elliett couldn't stand it anymore.

"Stop it! Stop!" she shrieked, rushing to the yellow mech's aid. Her nails grew longer, as did her teeth, and she went to work on one of the coils of thick wire. It was in vain as Bumblebee's other leg was snatched by the wire, sending him sprawling to the ground. Several men in protective suits raced forward and started to spray the helpless mech with something close to liquid Nitrogen. It was freezing but both teens fought for their friend's freedom.

"Stop it! He's not fighting back!" Sam shouted. Elliett felt helpless but something snapped within her mind. She felt some sort of power rushing around her and something, or _someone_ was whispering in her mind.

"_You are granted with the powers of the elements, my dear. Don't forget that. It is a part of your heritage – to be an Elementress. Just concentrate on the element of choice and they will bend to your will as long as you don't use them for evil._" The words of an older woman whispered through her mind. The silver haired girl shook her head. Was the voice of someone she knew? Maybe it was a memory.

The silver haired girl shook her head again and decided to use her new knowledge for their benefit. After all, she was going to use the elements to grant her friend freedom. Is that so evil? The two elements that were currently accessible at the moment was air and a little bit of water. The female demon concentrated on Bee's screams, using that anger to fuel her power. Soon, she could feel the air molecules bend to her will. Spirals of wind formed around her and she was lifted into the air. Her eyes were glowing as she sent blasts of air at the Sector Seven agents, not noticing that Simmons had arrived. Rodney was being shoved beside him; his arms were behind his back and his hands were handcuffed.

"Beautiful. She'll definitely help with weapons development." Simmons sighed in awe, watching the silver haired girl fight for her friend's freedom. She decided to freeze the men in place with ice, which was an extension of the water element. She pleaded with the water, urging the molecules to curl around the men's ankles. They complied, freezing as she commanded them to do so.

Some of the men cried out of shock but the girl didn't care. A swirl of water came to her hand, elongating and freezing to form a sort of sword.

"Oh, look. She intends to fight back. Someone get a tranquilizer." The ugly Sector Seven agent sneered, ignoring the words of Rodney.

"No! She possessed demonic blood! A regular tranquilizer could kill her!" Rodney shouted, trying to pry his hands away from his handcuffs.

The silver haired girl lowered herself to the ground, rushing to Sam's aid. The sword of ice clashed against the chemical spray, catching the man using it off guard. The brunette boy then stole the chemical spray weapon and he sprayed the man with it before being dragged away by two men in Sector Seven uniforms. The silver haired girl ran to his aid but was shot in the neck with a tranquilizer gun. Her grip on the elements slipped into nothingness as the sword melted back into water at her side.

She slipped to her knees and her breath caught in her throat as Bumblebee's now panicked instead of pain filled cries met her twitching kitsune ears. Someone had taken the handcuffs off of Rodney and he was instantly at her side. Sam managed to kick the men holding him in the groin – the other one he got in the knee – before he raced to her side as well. Red blood poured from the hole in her neck where the tranquilizer dart embedded itself.

"Elle…?" Sam whispered, the horror filled look plastered across his face again. Rage was evident on the older man's as he shouted at Simmons for using the tranquilizer. It seemed as if the silver haired girl couldn't breathe. She tried to take in a breath of air but her lungs had been paralyzed. She became dizzy and she could feel her muscles become paralyzed as well. Her eyes fluttered as she pitched forward. Elliet only had enough strength left to pull the dart from her neck; more blood poured forth from the wound due to the amount of force that was put into the impact.

"Oh god, not again. Please don't scare me like this again. You're ok, right Elle?" Sam frantically asked even though he knew that it was not alright. She opened her mouth to draw in a breath of air but she could only make a strangled choking noise.

"The tranquilizer paralyzed her lungs!" Rodney gasped. The silver haired girl only had a precious few minutes before her mind went into complete shutdown. Her eyes fluttered closed and soon the brunette boy couldn't rouse a response from her. He tried patting her cheeks but it was in vain.

"What do we do?!" Sam exclaimed, aware that Bumblebee was being loaded into a Sector Seven vehicle. It tore at him but he knew that he couldn't stand a chance with all of those men. They were men with guns.

"I've got the antidote but you'll have to breathe for her until it's fully in her system. In other words, you have to give her CPR." The grey eyed man commanded, pulling out a syringe filled with green liquid. Sam complied, pushing down on Elliett's chest before tilting her head back, pinching her nose closed, and breathing into her mouth. Rodney wasted no time in administering the antidote, praying to God that it would work.

Sam repeated his ministrations several times but each minute after the antidote was administered he began to lose hope. Tears flooded his eyes as thoughts of her death plagued him; he was shocked and extremely relieved when the silver haired girl suddenly choked and took in a great gasp for air.

"Elle!" he exclaimed, hugging her to his chest even though she was unconscious. He was about to pick her up but he was jerked back by the Sector Seven idiots he had hit earlier. He was dragged, kicking and shouting, to the car and unceremoniously thrown in. Simmons smirked, turning Sam's head so that he saw Rodney getting handcuffed again. The older man was thrown in another backseat while Elliett was strapped to some sort of gurney and loaded into a helicopter.

"She's going straight to a Sector Seven holding cell. That much I can tell you." Simmons said, smirking as he got into the vehicle. Now it seemed like everything was going downhill.


	20. Sam's Rage and Elliett's Terror

**Thanks for beings so patient guys!!**

**Thanks to:**

**Fantasyfan4ever - I know! I cried the first time I saw it. It was so unexpected! He was crying...**

**American History Lover2009 - Thanks...again =D I know right. He's a prick.**

**shadowxofxdarkness - I KNOW! I totally hated Simmons in the first movie. In the second one he's kinda cool.**

**Heaven's Archer - Oh My God. You're my 100th reviewer. This chapter is totally dedicated to you. You're my hero. You're actually my first ever 100th reviewer since this story is the only one of mine to reach over 100 reviews.**

**Raine44354 - I know right!**

**Kitty243 - Pfft we all know that. I like him better in Revenge of the Fallen.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Sam's Rage and Elliett's Terror**

* * *

As soon as the slew of vehicles stopped the brunette boy was allowed out of his vehicle. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the ambulance-like truck drive past them; it was the one holding Elliett captive.

Soon enough he was shoved into a helicopter, across from a pretty older blonde woman and a large black man. The blond woman was nowhere near the beauty of the silver haired girl his thoughts were always on.

"Where are they going?! And where's Bumblebee?!" Sam exclaimed, pointing a finger at the vehicle that rounded the corner. Simmons came over to him and patted him on the shoulder; he was no longer acting like the enormous prick he was earlier.

"I'm sorry, kiddo, but you're girlfriend and the alien are being detained for experimentation." The ugly Sector Seven agent explained in the most calming tone he could muster. Sam shrugged his hand away, giving the Sector Seven agent the most intense glare he could muster at the moment.

"I mean she's a hot demon. She's worth millions or even billions to the government! She's practically begging to be dissected or at least run through severe tests. And the alien is advanced so we'd dissect him to get more technology." The oblivious agent continued. Simmons went to speak again but the brunette boy clenched his hand into a fist and punched the unsuspecting man on the jaw.

"Don't you even _**dare**_ talk about them that way!" Sam screamed as he was being buckled into the helicopter. It took off as he glared into the air, daring anyone to make contact with him. Eventually the blonde woman decided to break the silence, asking the brunette boy a simple question.

"So…what'd they get you for?" she asked, smiling slightly. She didn't want to talk to him while he was in that kind of mood but she didn't want to anger the kid any further. Sam almost snapped at the blond woman but he restrained himself. After all, it wasn't her fault that all of this happened to him.

"I bought a car. It turned out to be an alien robot. Oh, my girlfriend was kidnapped. She's an actual demon. Who knew?" he commented, waiting for the moment that they were going to land.

Eventually they did and Sam was the first one out of the helicopter. The others were busy admiring the natural wonder that was Hoover Lake but Sam whirled around and stalked to Simmons' superior. He was a little taller than Simmons and was balding in the front. He wore dark sunglasses and a dark blue business suit.

"Son, I'm going to need you to tell me everything you know about these aliens…your girlfriend can wait." He said, looking over the rims of his sunglasses. Sam continued to glare at the men as he walked over to the line of soldiers standing at attention.

"No." he plainly stated, leaning against the wall of the dam and crossing his arms. He was aware that the soldiers on either side of him were glancing at him out of the corner of his eyes. The one on his left was a tall black man whose name tag read 'Epps'. The man on his right must have been Epps' superior officer because he had more pins. He was slightly shorter than the black soldier and he had cropped brown hair. His nametag read the name 'Lennox'. Sam quirked an eyebrow; it was an interesting name but it had nothing on 'Witwicky'.

"I don't think you realize how important this is." The superior Sector Seven agent said as Simmons strode up.

"Hey kid. You hungry? Want a hoho? Cappuccino? Double espresso? Late?" he asked, swinging his arm around Sam's shoulders again. Now that the brunette boy was on their side he was trying to 'make nice' as the civilians would say.

"_**I want my girlfriend and my Camaro!**_" Sam said forcefully as he violently shoved the Sector Seven agent's arm off his shoulder. He could see Lennox shuffling uncomfortably beside him as he glared at Simmons. The balding man came over and wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulder, steering him away from his subordinate.

"Come with me, son. We'll talk about your girlfriend and your car." He said, leading him away and into the fortress. The brunette boy shot one last nasty look over his shoulder before willingly following the balding man into Hoover Dam.

"Do you have something to say, Soldier?" the ugly Sector Seven agent sneered, looking down at the Marine. Lennox also glared at the uglier man but he continued to stay at attention.

"I think it's wrong to be experimenting on a woman, even though she might be a 'demon' as you say." Lennox said, staring at the man with hard eyes. Simmons only scoffed and entered the Hoover dam; the Secretary of Defense exited his vehicle and entered the dam while the soldiers who were standing at attention followed him. Things were heating up and Sam was furious.

"This is where we keep the NBE1." Simmons explained as he, his superior, Sam, the Secretary Keller, and the Marine soldiers quickly made their ways through the lower levels of the Hoover Dam. The brunette boy was unaware that the spindly silver robot was poking one of its eyes from his back pant pockets. He 'fell' from Sam's pants and quickly transformed, searching for an alternate way into the Dam. He looked around and spied a door off to the side; it led to another building but Frenzy was sure that it led to the computer room. Megatron was located.

The group continued not knowing that the spindly silver robot was heading off in a different direction. They kept rushing towards the cryogenic chamber, ready to face the unknown.

"NBE?" the black soldier called Epps asked, absolutely confused. Apparently he had no knowledge of the acronym.

"Non biological extraterrestrial. Keep up with the acronyms." Simmons replied as they continued their way to the chamber where they kept the said Decepticon leader.

Meanwhile, Elliett's vehicle screeched to a stop as the workers tried to strap her wrists to the gurney. She had woken up in the middle of the transportation and demanded to know what was going on. Her cries went unheeded as a thick strap was secured around her waist and two were secured on each of her arms and legs. Another thick strap was secured around each of her ankles as her head was secured by a thinner strap around her forehead.

"Where are you taking me?! Where's Sam?!" she cried, thrashing around wildly on the gurney. Suddenly, the vehicle she was riding in gave a jolt and the back doors opened. The workers around her ignored her curses and cries as she struggled to be released from her prison. Even with her demonic strength her power was no match for the sedative still running through her veins.

In the blink of an eye she was roughly freed from the gurney and pinned to a seat in a helicopter, strapped to the seat the same way she was strapped to the gurney. A piece of cloth was roughly tied around her head as it was shoved in her mouth, silencing further attempts at mouthing off. Sam had boosted her confidence and she had no qualms with cursing the ones holding her captive.

An idea popped through her head as she inwardly smirked. The memories of bending the elements were fresh within her head, broadening her idea as she clenched her hands. She relaxed, calling the wind in the helicopter to her hands. They swirled, forming little balls of wind energy in her hands. She was confident that her plan was going to work, however, a sharp pain on her bicep caused her to lose her concentration.

The silver haired girl shook her head, trying to form the little balls of wind energy once again. Her concentrated was thwarted, however, when that same sharp jolt of pain sliced through her other arm. It was a bit more painful than the last time; the amber eyed female struggled to turn her head in order to see what happened to her arm.

She looked down, realizing that her arm was bleeding from a small but deep cut in her arm. It wasn't harmful to her body but it was deep enough for her arm to continue bleeding. She quirked her eyebrow in question. She didn't know how the cut appeared but somehow it did. The silver haired girl couldn't move her head but she was still able to move her eyes. Her amber orbs slid over to the man next to her, widening in surprise when she saw that the man was holding a bloody knife.

Her eyes slid over to the other side of her, widening even further when she realized that the woman on her other side also had a blood covered knife. She began to struggle but the man on her left chuckled sadistically, smiling cruelly when he saw the restraints digging into her wrists and stomach. Small lines of blood appeared where the leather rubbed the skin raw. The woman on her right side bit her lip, averting her eyes and squeezing them shut when the silver haired girl started struggling.

The unconscious and still untapped power was starting to flow within her, making her eyes glow and her muscles to pulsate. Her irises morphed into cat slits once again and her fangs elongated, protruding from her upper lip. Her panic was causing her to lose control of her powers. In order to snap her out of her condition the cruel man lifted his knife and stabbed her in the left thigh. Unlike the other wounds, which were created in order to distract the silver haired girl, he was truly intent on hurting her.

"Maybe I should stab you in your heart, bitch? Huh? But…then I wouldn't get paid…oh but I'll make sure you suffer." He said. The man was strangely familiar…oh. Maybe it was because he spoke and acted like Macon. He was physically older and better looking than Macon could ever be, but his face contorted into an ugly sneer as he twisted the knife in her leg. It missed all vital muscles, tendons, and ligaments but it somehow cut a small vein. Blood gushed from the wound and the pain managed to bring Elliett down from her demonic high.

Her muffled cursing caused the woman to the right of her to open her eyes once again. She glared at the man who was sitting on the other side of the silver haired girl. She lunged, successfully knocking the knife from his grip.

"Stop. We're here, anyway." The woman said, swiping her hair behind her ear as she got a diluted tranquilizer. It wasn't as strong as the one which paralyzed her drugs so this one would hopefully only cease her movements. Elliett struggled wildly but she was struggling in vain; the needle pierced her skin and the liquid was forced into her body. Her limbs became limp as her head went slack; her mouth refused to move even without the help of the gag.

The silver haired girl was transferred to another gurney – one who had thicker leather bindings. Once again her head, torso, biceps, wrists, calves, and ankles were confined to the gurney. She could hardly breathe; the leather binding holding her torso down was constricting her airways.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw that she was being wheeled inside a large building. There was a group of people huddled in front of a large robot, probably a Decepticon, and in the midst of them she recognized the brunette haired form of her boyfriend. She managed to discretely form a ball of wind energy in her hand, shooting it off before the sadistic man could stab her again. He did, and the pain was immense, but she didn't care; this time it was in the shoulder. Apparently she was being punished for using her powers.

The ball of wind energy reached Sam just as Elliett was being wheeled into another room. He saw the gurney holding his girlfriend being taken away. Her tears were flowing freely down her face and her ears weren't pinned back; they were drooping in despair. His heart broke seeing him like that.

"Elliett!" he exclaimed, rushing towards the set of doors that held his girlfriend. He banged on them but it was useless; he needed a keycard to activate the locks.

"Son, let's go see this 'cube' and then we'll talk about getting your girlfriend back." The Secretary of Defense said, eyeing the door in distaste. The older gentleman glared at Simmons, giving him a look that clearly stated that he would give him a long talk later. Sam just hoped that his Elle could hold on a little bit longer.


	21. Bee Rescued! What About Elliett?

**I'm sorry this took a while. I had to study for two tests.**

**Thanks to:**

**lollipopstrings - I'm sorry...but I think my fanfiction is alright the way it is. I'm only doing it for fun and I know I'll become a better writer by the time I graduate college because of my major in Creative Writing.**

**shadowxofxdarkness - psh I know right. If I could reach him. Thanks.**

**American History Lover2009 - He will XD I'll try to update soon.**

**Raine44354 - lol because I like writing angst and sad parts, then fluff. XD If you smack me i'd smack you right back.**

**Liliesshadow - I know. Thanks!**

**Kitty243 - I know, I love Lennox too! I'm not telling.**

**Heaven's Archer - Aww, thanks!!! Let me tell you I'm writing about...10 more Transformers fanfictions for various mechs. Some are for the old school cartoon ones, though.**

**Fantasyfan4ever - I know, Lennox is one of my favs too! He's awesome. XD**

**HEY DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON MY POLL! I REALLY NEED YOUR OPINION ON THIS!**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Bee Rescued! What about Elliett?**

* * *

The group of people, including Epps and Lennox, were taken to a small room where claw marks decorated the metal walls. Sam sighed in both anger and depression; he couldn't think about what they were doing to his girlfriend. If he did then he actually might break down into tears. It was unlike him but Sector Seven was just so…cruel.

He sighed, looking sadly at the soldier named Lennox. The brunette man had placed a hand on the younger boy's shoulder. He had no idea what Sam had been through but he knew that it must have been traumatic.

"We've found a way to harness the power of the cube…" Sam had tuned out Simmons' voice long ago. Now he was just waiting for the moment when he could rescue his car…which also was now his best friend. It was nothing against Miles but had he been through an intergalactic war like the brunette boy and Bumblebee?

"Man, seems like Freddy Krueger gone all up in here." Epps commented as he saw the slash marks embedded in the metal walls. The larger black man, Sam somehow caught his name as Glenn, came over and started pointing and laughing.

"Naw, Freddy Krueger got four claws. That's only three. That's Wolverine, RAWR, that's Wolverine!" he laughed, but his laughter was quickly cut short as the glares from the others penetrated his skin.

Sam was brought back to the present as the brunette soldier tapped him on the shoulder, telling him that he needed to put on the really odd pair of goggles.

"Put these on or you'll burn your eyes out or something." Lennox said as he put his own on. The brunette boy started whispering to Lennox as he seemed like a good person to talk to.

"Lennox, right? What do you know about Sector Seven?" he asked out of the corner of his mouth. He didn't want Simmons to know that he was talking.

"Not much. I do know that they're going to do some sick experiments on a 'demon' girl." Lennox said, whispering back.

"Yeah, the demon girl is my **girlfriend.** Her name is Elliett but I like to call her Elle. I need to get to Bumblebee so that we can save her." Sam whispered, looking into the little box where Simmons was turning Glenn's phone into a miniature transformer.

The miniature transformer shuddered before shifting to its bipedal mode, which was more like six legs, and it had a little gun protruding from its rear end. It seemed somewhat like a scorpion. It had glowing red eyes, like that of a Decepticon, and mumbled curses in gibberish as it started shooting at the box.

At one point it shot a rocket from its miniature gun, cracking the glass of the box. It rammed its body into the glass as well, creating a larger crack in the box. Simmons frowned at the small transformer, pressing a button on a gun that sent an electrical current into the box. The electrical current fried the small transformer, effectively extinguishing its spark.

"The one with the silver hair? I saw those assholes wheel her into that room. I'm with you on this one, kid. And the name's Will." Lennox said, looking down at the brunette boy as they removed their goggles.

Suddenly, the lights flickered as the room shook. Pieces of rock fell from the ceiling as dust littered the floor and their hair.

"Let's go. They know we're here." The Secretary of Defense said, beckoning them into the main chamber. Megatron was still standing frozen as several Sector Seven agents wheeled in guns and magma rounds. The soldiers began loading their guns but Sam, and Lennox who was in the corner behind him with Epps, rounded on Simmons.

"Where's my car?" Sam exclaimed, glaring at both the ugly Sector Seven agent and his superior.

"We've got something bigger than your car going on here, kid. I don't know the outcome, well maybe you know but I don't know, and we can't hesitate!" Simmons exclaimed as he continued loading one of his guns. That was when Lennox snapped. He rushed forward, taking Simmons by the shirt and shoving him into another cart. He cocked his gun, bringing it to his face.

"Take the kid to his car!" he said through clenched teeth; his soldiers were fighting the other men of Sector Seven behind him. Suddenly, Simmons' superior starts yelling, telling his men to stand down.

"Put the gun down, soldier. I'll count to five." Simmons said, holding his hands up. Lennox narrowed his eyes, pressing his gun directly over the Sector Seven agent's heart.

"Well, I'll count to three." Lennox all but hissed in his captive's face. They looked at each other for a few moments before the Secretary of Defense's voice cut through their little squabble.

"Simmons?" his voice cut through the tension in the air like a butter knife.

"Yes sir?" He asked, eyes darting to his superior.

"I'd do what he says. These guys…they don't know the meaning of the word 'lose'." Secretary Keller said. Simmons' eyes widened before he glared at both Lennox and Sam.

"Fine. You want to put the fate of the world on the kid's Camaro? Let's go." He said as Lennox glared at him in turn. He took away his gun and put it away in its holster as he let the Sector Seven agent go.

Soon, Simmons' superior was leading them through the twisting turns of Hoover Damn. They crossed a giant set of double doors and the moaning sound of something in pain crossed their ears. Sam identified it as the crying of his Camaro; it was his friend, Bumblebee.

"Stop!! Put the mist down! Stop!" he screamed as he ran forward, pushing down the sprayers. Simmons' superior ran forward as well, telling the members of Sector Seven members to stop their spraying.

The large form of Bumblebee was twitching and moaning in pain; he was lying on a table being zapped by energy emitting from this large object hanging from the ceiling. Once the humans stopped spraying him he was instantly alert. His battle visor slid down, covering his face and optics, while his arm morphed into a cannon. It started humming as his body twisted around, facing the humans.

"No, no! It's alright! They won't hurt you now!" Sam screamed, waving his hands as he tried to reassure the bright yellow Autobot. He ran forward, placing his hand on Bumblebee's leg as he looked into the taller being's optics.

"Bee, they're alright. Trust me." He said, quieter than before. The Autobot cycled his air intakes, which was the equivalent of a human sigh, and retracted his cannon. His battle mask slid upward, revealing his bright blue optics as he stood from the bed.

"They took her, Bee. They took Elle. They're going to experiment on her. We've gotta find her." Sam said, tears coming to his eyes. Bumblebee's optics widened as he processed that information. He picked the brunette boy up and set him on his shoulder, daring anyone to say anything about it with a hardened glare.

"Son, I'm afraid that I don't know which room the scientists took your girlfriend. We'll have to look for her before something bad happens." Simmons' superior said, ushering them out the giant set of double doors. Sam could only hope that they hadn't started experimenting on her yet.

* * *

The shadowy form of an elderly woman formed from the double doors leading to the area that kept Elliett. She stepped from the shadows, a power limiter glinting from around her neck. Unlike the silver haired girl's power limiter hers wasn't cursed; she could take on the form of a normal woman.

She hurried down the halls, hoping to get to the holding bays soon enough. She was relieved; she had overheard conversations from the other scientists that they were going to start the experiments the next day. She was dressed as a scientist of Sector Seven and had aging gray hair with brown eyes. This was the human form of Avene, the woman who had helped Elliett escaped. She was obligated to help the Princess in her time of need.

The human world had twisted the truth. In reality she didn't have the attributes of a Kitsune and she never was a Miko; she only travelled through the barriers of the human realm and the demon realm. She was in no way related to the Princess; her family had been serving the Royals for generations.

Turning the corner Avene flattened herself against one of the walls, waiting with bated breath as several scientists passed her in the hallway. Her power limiter glinted as it suppressed her powers; her nerves were creating an imbalance of her powers.

The scientists had come out of a door to her right so naturally she slipped stealthily through the door as she came to it. Muffled sobs came from the corner of the darkened room. It piqued Avene's curiosity as she flipped the lights; a horrified gasp passed through her lips as she eyed the crumpled form of the silver haired girl.

"Your Highness!" Avene gasped as she brought her hand to her mouth. The silver haired girl was sitting inside a **cage**. Her head was down and her ears were drooping. Her black tail was hanging limp beside her body. Her slim arms were shackled to the wall and her ankles where shackled together by a short chain.

Her ankles and wrists were bright red from being rubbed against the metal of the shackles. Avene crept forward, alerting the silver haired girl to her presence. The cage wasn't locked so she was able to pry the door open, immediately rushing to the Princess' side.

"Princess." She said, bowing her head in respect. Elliett rose an eyebrow in confusion, wondering why the elderly woman was referring to her being a Princess.

"You probably don't remember me. Your power limiter and the spell recited erased your memories of your home world, the Makai. I am Avene, Princess." Avene explained as she tore a long strip from her lab coat. She tied it around the wound in the silver haired girl's thigh, internally wincing as Elliett let out a hiss of pain.

"I am sorry." She quietly said as the other female lifted her head.

"You are…from my world?" Elliett asked, smiling slightly at the prospect of learning about her home world.

"Yes, Princess. I am your servant…and your father is the King of the Makai." Avene said, finishing the tie on her bandage. She knew it was a lot to take in for the silver haired girl but she felt the need to explain it to her…but first she needed to get the Princess away from Sector Seven.

"I don't think I can escape right now…can you find Sam for me? Tell him I love him." Elliett said as a few tears ran down her face.

"Princess, after all of this I will take you back to our world. Sam can come to if you wish…and then I can teach you about your past." Avene said, hoping that the silver haired girl would accept the offer. She was surprised as Elliett shook her head.

"No…my place is here. I will go with you to learn but…my home shall always be here in Tranquility. I feel it in my heart." The silver haired girl said, smiling at the older woman. Avene smiled back at her and stood, reassuring the girl who was stuck in the cage.

"I'll come back for you and I'll have Sam. Maybe he'll know what to do." She said, swiftly exiting the room. She slunk along the walls until she saw a group of people. They were searching the rooms along a hallway not too far from where Elliett was.

"Excuse me. Are you Sam?" Avene asked the teenage boy. There was no way that her Princess would be in love with one of the adults or the female. The brunette boy looked at her with a spark in his eye.

"That necklace…where did you get it? It has this sort of feel to it, kind of like Elle's old ring." He said, looking her over skeptically.

"I am a friend from the demon world. I am Elliett's servant and she needs your help." Avene said, bowing to Sam and the others. Sam's eyes brightened considerably as his posture sharpened.

"You know where she is?" he asked, walking towards her. She nodded her head, smiling sadly.

"Come. I'll lead you to your girlfriend." She said, leaving the group to wonder what her true intentions were.


	22. Sam and Elliett Reunited

**Thanks guys! I love all of you!**

**Thanks to:**

**.....(they put the dots) What's wrong with Naruto? I like that anime. **

**Kitty243 - I know right! I love Lennox.**

**shadowxofxdarkness - Me too. I would be claustrophobic (sp?) and would drive myself insane.**

**American History Lover2009 - Thanks! I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**Raine44354 - I love Lennox too. He's hott!**

**Fantasyfan4ever - Thanks! I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 21

**Sam and Elliett Reunited **

* * *

The brunette boy wasted no time hurrying down the hall after the mysterious woman in the lab coat. He had no choice but to trust her. Once or twice he almost slipped as he raced around the corners; he could hear both Lennox and the Secretary of Defense hurrying along behind him.

Soon enough his patience rewarded him. The older demon stopped outside a plain looking door, cautiously looking down both hallways before glancing into the little window on the door. When she was sure the coast was clear she opened it, beckoning the small group inside the door.

Inside Elliett had her head bowed and eyes closed; it looked like she was sleeping. In reality that was what she was trying to look like. The scientists generally left her alone when they thought she was sleeping; when she was awake they like to harass her.

Sam took a deep breath as he saw the state she was in. The red around her wrists and ankles had darkened as the skin finally broke; blood trickled down her arms and stained her skin. Her hair was dirty and no longer glistening while her ears and tail drooped. Blood was also staining the makeshift bandage that Avene had created.

"Elle." The brunette teenager whispered brokenly. A tear streaked down his face as he dashed forward, ripping the cage door open as he knelt by the silver haired girl's side. He gripped her shoulders, startling her by accident. Her eyes snapped open, softening when she realized that it was her boyfriend.

Bumblebee chirped sadly from outside the door he was kneeling at. He had come up behind everyone and peered into the door, enraged by what he saw. He could do nothing about it now; he would destroy the room if he even tried to enter.

"Sam?" the silver haired girl whispered, staring at his face. It had been a while since she last had a drink of water. Elliett's lips were chapped and she winced when she talked…but she still looked beautiful to Sam.

"Did they do anything to you? Did they experiment on you?" he asked, taking hold of her shoulders. He looked intently into her eyes, greatly relieved when she shook her head. He didn't bother asking where the wound on her thigh came from; it was obvious. He was just happy that the bleeding had stopped.

"Sam, we don't have much time. We need to get Bumblebee to the cube." Lennox said, rushing forward as he, too, crouched down in the cage. He looked at the silver haired girl with sad eyes as he glared at the Sector Seven agent that was lurking in the corner of the room.

"Well, what are we waiting for? We have to unlock these shackles." Sam exclaimed, tugging at the links on the wall.

"No, Sam. We don't have time. Take Bee to the cube." The silver haired girl protested, shaking her head. Her hair fell in her face as she pleaded with her boyfriend but she couldn't do anything about it.

"I've had enough of not doing things my way! I am **NOT** leaving you. **Never again.**" Sam said, bowing his head for a couple of seconds before he looked her in the eyes.

"Elle, I **can't** leave you. **I love you**. And **nothing** is going to change that." Sam said. He missed the look of longing that passed over Lennox's face as his eyes softened. The Secretary of Defense also had a small smile on his face as he thought of his wife.

Both of the men watched quietly as Sam leaned forward and kissed his girlfriend on her forehead before kissing her fully on the lips. The silver haired girl closed her eyes as she received the kiss, wanting to tangle her fingers into his short brown hair; however, the shackles on her wrists prevented her from doing so.

When she broke apart Sam brushed her hair out of her face before swirling around and stalking to Simmons.

"Where's the key to the cell?" he demanded as Simmons backed away nervously. The fire in Sam's eyes warned people not to mess with him.

"I don't have them. Only the lead scientist assigned to this project would have them." He said, raising his hands to protect his face in the event of being hit.

"Well, don't you think you should call them?" Secretary Keller asked, raising an eyebrow. Surely he was working with an imbecile.

"Right. Of course, Sir." He said, whipping out his phone and calling someone. After a brief message of gibberish he hung up the phone, smiling in satisfaction.

"He'll be here in a few moments with his assistant." Simmons said, going back to his corner in the room. Sam just growled at him, returning to Elliett's side where Avene was peeling back the bandage on the silver haired girl's thigh.

"I'm glad the bleeding stopped. The Princess would have eventually bled to death if it hadn't." Avene explained, not realizing that she had slipped up. Sam's eyes widened as he realized the use of her title meant that Elliett was more than a simple teenager.

"What did you call her?" the brunette boy whispered as Lennox and Secretary Keller leaned forward. They were eager to learn about the mysterious demon girl.

"I called her 'Princess' and that is what she is. She is of the Royals. Her father is King of the Makai, or demon realm." Avene said, winding another bandage over the silver haired girl's leg.

"S-she's a…Princess?" Sam asked with his eyes wide.

"I'm no different than I was before, Sam." Elliett said, looking at her boyfriend intently.

"No, I'm not saying otherwise. It's…just hard to grasp. **My** girlfriend is a Princess." He said, falling back on his behind as he ran his hand through his hair.

Suddenly, the strange glamour of Avene's necklace wore away. She looked sadly at the silver haired girl chained to the wall as she bowed her head.

"Forgive me, highness. I must return to the Makai. My limiter was only a temporary one and I must return before your father finds out that I was gone." She said, bowing low to the ground before she began to ripple. Her skin looked like it was pulsating as she slowly disappeared into the shadows.

"I will be back, Princess Elliett." The old woman's voice echoed through the room not moments before the door swished open. A tall male and the male on the helicopter entered the room.

"So…your little man whore came to the rescue, huh?" he asked, sneering as he leaned against the door. Elliett flinched, trying to press herself against the wall as the male's glare pierced her skin.

"Elle, do you know him?" Sam asked, positioning himself in front of her. Lennox could feel the tension building in the room as he stepped in front of the brunette teen. He had a hold on his gun, fingering it as the male eyed him up.

The older scientist, however, was ignorant of the exchange between the three. He was talking feverishly with the Secretary of Defense.

"Don't you realize the power this girl has over the elements? We could harness it and become the strongest military force in the world!" he said, eyes wide as he waved his arms around for emphasis.

"I'm ordering you as Secretary of Defense that you hand over the keys to her shackles. **Now.** What you are doing to Elliett is inhumane and should I am terminating your project." Secretary Keller exclaimed, eyes narrowed as he held his hand out. Simmons' superior was right beside him, making sure that the scientist complied with Secretary Keller's orders.

"Alright, but you don't know what you're missing." The scientist said, handing over the keys to the shackles. Simmons' superior handed them to Sam, who promptly but extremely carefully removed the first shackle. The redness suddenly exploded as more blood trailed down her arm. It seemed like the shackle was holding the torn skin together.

It seemed as if Lennox suddenly materialized beside him as he pressed a roll of bandages to her wrist. He always carried a roll of gauze in one of his pockets; it was a habit of his ever since he managed to injure himself in the field. The other shackle was removed and the same treatment was applied to her wrist as she hissed in pain.

"I know it hurts, Elle – if I can call you that – but it'll feel better in a few moments. There's a special medicine in the bandages that will numb the wound." Lennox said, as he began to bandage her ankles. Her shoes had been removed when she was chained to the wall.

"Lennox…what an odd name. It's unique…I like it." She smiled in thanks as he helped her to her feet. She was a bit unsteady at first but Sam wrapped an arm around her waist to help her.

The man from the helicopter slinked forward, taking hold of the silver haired girl's arm. Her eyes widened in both shock and disgust; his breath smelled horrible.

"You may think you're tough with your friends in high places but we **will** find you…and I'll take the most pleasure in making sure you'll be dead." It happened so quickly. Sam jerked his hand away from the silver haired girl's wrist and Lennox had shoved his fist against the man's face. Blood streamed from his nose and a tooth flew from his mouth as he hit the ground.

The man from the helicopter screamed from rage; he was instantly on his feet and lunging for the silver haired girl. Sam instantly stepped in front of her, holing his arms up in a defensive posture. He was ready to protect his girlfriend with his life. Bumblebee screamed in his hoarse voice, trying to pry his arm through the door.

Lennox whipped his gun up, taking the safety off as he pointed it at the male who attacked Elliett. Surely the Secretary of Defense wouldn't mind if there was a single casualty.

"Don't mess with Elliett. You mess with her you mess with all of us." He said, shooting the gun and making a small hole in the wall next to the man from the helicopter's head. The small group took the chance to leave, hurrying out into the hallway. They walked in a line, Lennox at the end so that the man from the helicopter wouldn't harass her anymore, and greeted the large form of Bumblebee.

"Bee! You're alright! I'm so glad." Elliett exclaimed as she was lifted in the air by none other than Bumblebee. He cooed as 'I'm sorry' by the Jonas Brothers blared from his speakers. The silver haired girl's smile dropped as she violently shook her head.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I tried to protect you but I only ended up being captured as well. Being chained to a wall was horrible." Elliett said, bowing her head as she remembered being hastily shoved against the wall while the cold and heavy metal was attached to her limbs.

Bumblebee only cooed more as he tried to cheer her up, tickling her with one of his giant fingers. The silver haired girl couldn't hold in her giggles; Sam watched them contently from below as she smiled. He was happy that they were together again. Now it was time for them to get the Allspark into Autobot hands.


	23. The Cube

**Oh gosh, guys! I'm so happy you guys like my story. Please, don't forget to vote in my poll.**

**Thanks to:**

**American History Lover2009 - Thanks! I love Lennox to death.**

**Fantasyfan4ever - Hehe well the plot thickens!**

**shadowxofxdarkness - I know...but unless you're an alchemist there's nothing you can do. I would have loved to have Bee deck the guy.**

**Raine44354 - Well, I couldnt think of another song that would fit! Mostly I was thinking of the chorus and not the rest of the song - the "I'm sorry..." part.**

**mistressofdarkness666 - I'll try!**

**kitty243 - I know! I totally want a boyfriend like Sam.**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**The Cube**

* * *

The group of people hurried towards the main room, where the cube was being held, and skidded to a stop. Elliett gasped in awe of its power, feeling a sort of energy spark within her being. It was fueling her but at the same time was wary of her presence.

The giant yellow mech looked up at the even bigger cube and cooed in excitement, looking down to the little humans to make sure that it was alright to touch the cube. When the Secretary of Defense nodded his head he stepped over, lightly tracing his hands over the Allspark.

Elliett stared up at the giant cube; something was tingling at the back of her mind. It was like a whisper but she couldn't exactly hear what it was saying. The more she thought about it the more it hurt. Soon, she was doubling over in pain and clutching her forehead a she grit her teeth.

"Elle, are you alright?" Sam asked, placing a reassuring hand around his girlfriend's shoulder. It happened in a flash of motions; as soon as he touched the silver haired girl's skin someone took over their minds.

'_**Ahh, you are the demon girl, Elliett, and the human boy, Sam. Am I correct?' **_The voice echoed through their minds. Both of the teens looked frightened but Sam somehow thought it was important that he keep his hold on her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and set his chin on her shoulder. None of the other humans thought his action was out of the ordinary. They were dating after all.

'_**Just think your answer and I shall hear it. Anyway, you may be wondering who or what I am. I am the Allspark.' **_Elliett gasped, bringing a hand in front of her mouth. Her ears twitched as her eyes wandered up the great cube that Bumblebee was touching.

'_**Why are you communicating with us?' **_Elliett asked, somehow sure that Sam was still in a small state of shock.

'_**My dear, I am in tune with both the Autobots and the Decepticons; however, I am not able to speak with them. I can only speak with someone…different if I may say.' **_The voice of the Allspark seemed apologetic with the way that it was addressing the silver haired girl. Elliett didn't mind; she was used to people calling her different.

'_**You mean that she's a demon, right?'**_ Sam interjected, eyes intent as he stared at the cube. His grip tightened almost subconsciously around the silver haired girl's waist. She didn't mind this, either. It made her feel protected.

'_**You are correct, Sam. Indeed, I am talking about the fact that she is a demon. Her brainwaves are at a higher level than yours because she is able to form a bond with the elements. I saw it in Bumblebee's mind so I didn't intrude in yours, dear ones.' **_The Allspark was quick to defend itself. It was almost like it had been predicting an out lash for its actions. Sam shook his head in an attempt at clearing his mind.

'_**But that still doesn't explain why you wanted to talk to us in the first place. What did you need to tell us that was so important?' **_Sam asked, cocking an eyebrow in confusion. By now Lennox was looking at the pair weirdly; it was probably because both Sam and Elliett had a faraway look to their eyes.

'_**Of course, forgive me. I saw in Megatron's mind that when he gained freedom he was going to…gain an alliance with the King of the Makai. I am sorry, dear.'**_ The Allspark commented. It actually sounded like it was worried for Elliett's wellbeing. The silver haired girl's eyes widened as she realized that her father was going to create an alliance against the Decepticons.

Elliett didn't understand why her father was going to such lengths to ensure the downfall of the human race. She ran a hand through her hair as Sam watched her with worried eyes. He turned his attention back to the Allspark, a questioning look in his gaze.

'_**Wait. How did Megatron know about the Youkai anyway? Don't they have their own reality or something?' **_he asked, tightening his grip on his girlfriend's waist again. The Allspark paused in the conversation as Bumblebee hit a particular spot on its side.

'_**There is a spy in your midst, Sam. Don't rely on anyone except the Autobots…and Lennox. I trust that he is a good man from what I have seen. Forgive me but it is time for me to shrink and I can't communicate in that form.' **_And with that all communications with the Allspark were cut. Elliett looked up at her boyfriend with worried eyes but whatever she was going to say was cut off by Epps.

"Oh, he's doin' something. He's doin' something." He said as the other humans backed up away from the cube. It started emitting this strange sort of energy as the silver haired girl's hair started crackling from the static electricity.

"What the-" she was cut off as a laugh from her boyfriend cut through the air. A glare from Elliett effectively silenced him but he continued chuckling. He handed her a hair tie from his pocket. He always carried them on him from his experience with the girl. Sam's girlfriend gratefully accepted the offered item, quickly brushing her hair back and braiding it. Now her ears stood out against the soft starry colored tresses.

The silver haired girl felt a look on her as she turned her head. Lennox was looking at her with big eyes. He shook his head and a flush rose against his cheeks; he averted her gaze but she only smiled.

"Want to feel my ears?" she questioned. Sam loved to rub her ears when they were lying together; the silver haired girl never minded. It felt good to tell you the truth. Lennox looked like a kid in a candy shop when she offered, lowering his gun and running his fingers softly over her ears. Since he was taller than Elliett she didn't need to bend her head.

"That tickles." She said, giggling, but her laughter was sent to an abrupt stop as the cube sparked once again. It seemed as if Bumblebee had hit the right area on the cube. He rubbed his hands up and down both of the areas he was able to reach, uploading certain information into the opening of the cube. It started glowing in certain places before it started…shrinking.

The far upper corner was breaking down into smaller cube like shapes before being absorbed into the cube next to it. All of the humans, plus Elliett, looked at the spectacle before them in awe. As soon as he was done he looked towards the humans, speaking from his radio.

"**Message from Starfleet. Let's get to it."** He said, nodding his head as he replayed two different radio clips. Lennox nodded his head as he agreed with Bumblebee, tightening his grip around another gun that was handed to him. This one was much longer than the small hand gun he had threatened the man from the helicopter with.

"He's right. We have to get moving. Mission City is close to here, but we can't make a stand without the Air Force." He said, glancing at Simmons, his superior, and the Secretary of Defense. Secretary Keller nodded; he knew their chances of survival were slim if they were going to rely on themselves.

"Simmons, don't you have some sort of microphones or anything to reach outside?" he asked, bringing a hand up to his face in thought.

"Yes! Of course! In the national archives room there are old communication systems!" he said, leading Maggie, Glenn, and the Secretary of Defense down another hallway. Lennox turned to Sam and Elliett, ushering them to Bumblebee.

"We'll give you the best escort we can provide but you better hold onto the cube." He said, nodding towards Bumblebee. The large mech gently handed the silver haired girl the shrunken cube, quickly transforming and opening his doors for them. Once inside Elliett reached towards the backseat and buckled the seatbelt, making sure that the cube was secure.

"Elle, are you ok?" Sam asked as the doors closed. He was well aware that Bumblebee was listening to their conversation but there was nothing he could do about it.

"I'm fine, Sam. What-" she was cut off by a stern glare from her boyfriend. She was taken aback; he had never used that look with her before.

"Don't pretend you're alright, Elle. I know you must be hurting. Hell, I want to kill that guy for what he did to you! Look at you. First you get healed and then you get hurt again. I feel like a freakin' failure since I can't protect you." He ranted. The silver haired girl looked at him with wide eyes, tears pooling in them. She refused to let them fall, however, and scooted closer to her boyfriend.

"Sam…I knew that someday I was going to be discovered. The truth is that I can't remember anything about my life in the Makai. I'm supposed to be a Princess but I have no idea what I was doing. I refused to go back to the Makai with Avene. I **want** to be with you…because I love you." Elliett said as she traced Sam's face with one of her fingers. The brunette boy moved closer to the silver haired girl's face; their breath was heating up each other's skin.

"I love you too, Elle." He said, lightly kissing her. There was no time for any heavy petting or making out since it was more or less a life and death situation. They parted but Sam insisted that she sit sideways on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist protectively, jumping when she lurched forward as she pointed up the road.

"Look, there's Optimus and the others!" she exclaimed excitedly. Her ears perked up and her tail twitched beside her. Sam secretly smiled to himself; he thought it was cute the way she bounced up and down in his lap.

Jazz, Ironhide, and Ratchet were the first ones to turn and start travelling behind them; Optimus Prime had to activate his airbrakes before he could perform a successful turn. His frame was much bulkier than the other vehicles and they way he drove was very impressive.

Suddenly, Elliett frowned. Her senses were tingling and her head was buzzing. Something told her that it wasn't over. The silver haired girl turned around and set her chin on Sam's shoulder. The siren of a police cruiser sounded in her ears; since they were more sensitive than Sam's she was the only one who could hear it. She looked around behind them before her sharp eyes caught site of the disturbing logo painted on Barricade's side.

"Sam, it's that cop!" she exclaimed, pointing at the cop. The brunette boy jerked around to see the cop gaining on them, but he changed lanes. Doing so made way for a land mine vehicle to speed up and catch up with them. It transformed into a tan Decepticon; it looked sort of like a normal evil robot except for the fact that it had a 'tail' that looked like a Venus fly trap.

"Oh no." Elliett breathed while Sam started chanting. The Decepticon had wheels on the bottom of his feet, giving it easier mobility as it skated along the highway. The silver haired girl winced as the evil robot destroyed a city bus; dozens of people were most likely killed.

Suddenly, Optimus turned on his break, turning as he transformed. He grappled with the Decepticon, giving him a sound punch as they tumbled onto the highway below. There was nothing Bumblebee could do as he sped forward; the two teens within his cab were watching what they could of Optimus' fight. Hundreds of cars screeched to a stop as Optimus gave the tan Decepticon another punch; it was hard enough to have his optics bug out of his head.

Eventually, the fight became too far away to see. Now their only hope was to get the cube to the Air Force in Mission City.


	24. Mission City and a Shocking Surprise

****

Thanks to everyone! Remember to vote in my poll. It means a lot.

Thanks to:

Fantasyfan4ever - Oh really? Well, hopefully you weren't expecting this.

American History Lover2009 - Yes. Yes he is. XD Hope you like this chapter!

Raine44354 - Wow, do I feel proud. lol, Maybe this will boggle your mind even more!

* * *

Chapter 23

**Mission City and a Shocking Surprise**

* * *

The two teenagers were getting increasingly nervous as Mission City loomed ahead of them. The silver haired girl looked behind her; it was a habit she had developed to curve her nerves, and to make sure that the cube was alright. It couldn't have gone anywhere but Elliett needed to reassure herself and her boyfriend that everything was going to be alright.

"Are we almost there?" the silver haired girl asked, nervously biting her lip with one of her fangs.

"Yeah. We've got about three more miles to go." Sam estimated, looking at the nearest exit sign. Something wasn't right but there was nothing the silver haired girl could do at the moment.

She sighed, leaning her head against Sam's chest. If the Decepticons came to hunt them this could very well be the last time they ever sat like that. Suddenly, Bumblebee's radio came on, playing Good Charlotte's 'Mountain'.

The silver haired girl and the brunette boy listened intently to the words as they tried to relax, enjoying each others' presence.

"So tell me what you want, 'cause I would give you anything. Tell me what you need and I'll go get it. I'd give up all these dreams, to have you in my arms right now. I'd give up everything and I'd forget it…" Sam quietly sung in the silver haired girl's ear. She sighed, snuggling closer to her boyfriend as she closed her eyes.

"You don't know how true that song is, Elle." He whispered, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck.

"What do you mean, Sammy?" she whispered back, kissing his strong jaw line. She decided to play a little dirty, kissing his neck and sucking on it. She scraped the skin with her fangs and lightly nipped at the sensitive skin. She giggled to herself as she felt his breath quicken but her ministrations quickly stopped as she felt the Camaro slow down.

"It's true because I love you. I'd give my life for you, Elle." He said, kissing her on the forehead. She had nothing to respond to that; she had an eerie feeling that something opposite of what he just stated was going to happen soon.

"I love you too, Sammy." She whispered back, nipping him on the neck once again. When she pulled away she grinned in satisfaction as she stared at the hickey she had left upon his neck. Realization dawned on Sam's face but instead of becoming angry he just grinned, proud to be sporting the mark of his girlfriend.

All too soon the group arrived in Mission city; Sam and Elliett unbuckled the cube from Bumblebee's back seat, placing it on a postal box as the large yellow mech transformed into his bipedal mode. The vehicular mode of Ironhide appeared next to them as he transformed into his bipedal mode, scanning the skies for anything out of the ordinary. Lennox was talking with Epps about getting air support, passing him a pair of archaic radios that he had snatched from Radio Shack.

"What am I supposed to do with these?" Epps asked his superior with a baffled look. The silver haired girl couldn't help but laugh at the expression on his face. Sam nudged her in the side but she could see that he was struggling with his laughter as well.

"What are you – use 'em!" Lennox exclaimed to him as he turned and rushed towards the teens.

"These are like radio shack dinosaur radios or something…" Epps finished grumbling as he attempted to fix the broken antennae on one of the radios. He would have to successfully fix it before he could send out a message to the Air Force.

"You guys. What was up with you back at the damn? Y'know, with the cube?" he asked, checking his gun and making sure that everything was working properly. Ironhide and Bumblebee were still scanning the skies while Ratchet and Jazz had transformed and were looking down the side roads.

"The cube was talking to me. It could communicate telepathically with me because of the fact that I'm a demon. It said that we had a spy in our midst…but I don't know who it could be." Elliett said with a worried look on her features. Suddenly, her bad feeling just about tripled.

Something in the air was making Elliett's nose twitch and her sensitive hearing picked up the sound of footsteps behind her. She whirled around, causing Sam to almost loose his balance, and narrowed her eyes at the form that was standing before her. Lennox came up behind her, a hand cocked on his gun. He didn't like the way that the male was staring at the silver haired female. Sam was instantly on her other side, glaring at the male with what felt like his entire soul.

"How? What are you even doing here, M-" she was cut off by a blast of torrential water. It was so cold that it felt like millions of knives were pouring forth from her system. Sam and Lennox had managed to evade the attack of water but when it stopped they were immediately by her side. The silver haired girl waved off any attempt at help; she was determined to not let the figure before her see her in distress.

"What am I doing here? Princess, you should know what I'm doing here. It's my job to make you miserable. Did you meet my brother? I heard he had fun stabbing you in the thigh." The familiar obsidian haired male asked, smirking at the silver haired girl. She felt a growl forming in her throat; Lennox looked at her weirdly but decided to just go with it.

Sam had a hard time believing his eyes. The one who had controlled the water blast was none other than Macon! His appearance was far different than how he was used to seeing the jock; his eyes were pupil less and his hair had a few aqua highlights. He was wearing a dark blue tunic, black pants, and black boots. He had a blue spiral on one of his cheeks and his ears were pointed. He was a demon.

"Your brother? Do you mean the man from the helicopter?" Sam questioned roughly as he stalked to his girlfriend's side. Elliett was angry. She was so angry that she appeared as a different person. A wave of pure demonic energy radiated off her, pushing Macon back a couple of feet. His expression faltered for a moment but it was replaced by the familiar sneer that he had been wearing for the majority of their time in school.

"Definitely so." Another male voice cut in. Sam and Elliett whirled around, somewhat recognizing the male from the helicopter. Lennox kept his eyes and gun trained on Macon; he had learned in the military to never let your guard down around an enemy.

"Name's Cruz if you never caught it, doll." He said, smirking as he twirled a knife around his fingers. His appearance had changed slightly as well; his eyes were also pupil less but instead of aqua highlights he had orange. It wasn't a pale orange – it was a bright, lively orange.

His attire consisted of a black tunic and gray pants, complete with black boots. His ears were pointed as well but instead of having a blue spiral on one of his cheeks he had a red one.

Something about the two demons struck a chord in Elliett's memory. It was fuzzy in her mind but she recalled a female demon that hung around the palace that strangely looked like Macon.

"Do you not recognize us, Princess? You should. After all, we worked in the palace with our sister. She had quite an interest in your father. I was even a suitor of yours…but you turned me down before you disappeared. I believe you only had one other suitor besides me who you turned down before you went gallivanting off to Tranquility." Cruz sneered, still twirling the knife around his fingers.

"What do you want of me? I can't remember seeing you before Sector Seven captured me." The silver haired girl said, lowering her head. She heard Macon move but the two humans were surprised with his stealthy speed. In seconds he was in front of her, hooking a finger underneath her chin and forcing her to look at him.

"We come with a warning, Princess." He whispered. Elliett was surprised; his eyes were filled with…pain. It seemed as if he didn't want to hurt her…but she couldn't be sure if his intentions were true.

"What warning is that?" this time it was Lennox who spoke; he pointed the gun at Macon's head, warning him that if he tried anything stupid then he would have a bullet in his head.

"That if you don't marry me then I'll kill you. You see…if you marry me then you'll make your father happy and I inherit the kingdom. Then he won't kill you…but he still wants to kill the human race." Cruz said rather despondently. Elliett had no choice but to fight…but she didn't want to fight around the other humans. Things could get nasty.

She was a female; generally animal demons were faster than elementals and females were faster than males…but that didn't necessarily mean that females were stronger than males. It took everybody by surprise when the silver haired girl phased out of existence before Lennox, Sam, and Macon and reappeared in front of Cruz. She planted an excellent right hook to his face before dashing across the road. The chase was on.

"Why you bitch!" Cruz exclaimed, taking off after her. Macon didn't make a move; he only sat on the sidewalk with a sad look in his eyes. He looked up at Sam and declared a piece of shocking news.

"I refuse to fight. I never wanted to fight in the first place." He exhaled miserably, tears coming to his eyes. Sam gulped nervously, sitting on the curb beside him. Lennox still had his gun trained on him but even the older man was looking at the demon with curiosity laced in his eyes.

"Then why did you?" Sam asked quietly, almost afraid of the answer.

"Because…when Elliett rejected Cruz he went insane with anger…and he killed our parents. If I didn't go along with his plan he would have killed me as well. He's the strongest in our family but I never wanted to hurt the Princess! I swear to the Makai Queen, may she rest in peace!" Macon exclaimed, turning to Sam. The brunette would have been a fool to trust him…but he did.

* * *

Elliett jumped from the crowed sidewalk to the side of a building, hanging onto the brick with her claws. She was in full battle mode, fighting more by instinct than by actual memories. Slowly they were coming back to her…but as Avene said: she would have to return to the Makai in order to release all of her hidden memories.

"Wait up, bitch!" the deep voice of Cruz shouted as he scaled up the fire escape of the building. Unlike the animal/elemental mixed blood of Elliett he only had water/fire elemental mixed blood. He couldn't grow fangs nor could he grow claws, thus making it harder for him to scale the buildings. He could, however, throw fireballs in her directions. He also seemed to favor kunai knives. Parts of her clothing were in tatters because of his deadly aim.

Suddenly, the silver haired demon stopped on top of a building. She waited for Cruz to catch up with her; it was going to be a long and tiring battle.


	25. The Fight and Disbelief

**I just want to tell you guys that ELLIETT IS NOT DEAD! At least not yet...will she die? Maybe. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Thanks to:**

**Fantasyfan4ever - I know, I felt bad for him. There was good in him after all XD.**

**Dagger Kitsune - Adorkable? Is that even a word? Even if it isnt it sounds like a word that describes him to a T.**

**Bumblebeezgirl - Yes, Maybe, and I always reply XP Thanks for your review!**

**Kitty243 - Yes and You'll see. ^^ Happy readings!**

**Raine44354 - XD Lol, I'm glad. Epps is awesome as well. I love his attitude "WHAT?! BRING IT!" - I would totally say that. XP**

**Anyway, don't forget to vote on my poll!!**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**The Fight and Disbelief**

* * *

Elliett knew that it was going to be a tough battle as she eyed up her opponent. Cruz was panting lightly but was glaring at her with dark eyes. His hand was flexing by his side, where another weapon was no hidden beneath his clothes.

"Why are you so intent on marrying me to get my land? Why don't you just kill my father? I don't remember him so I wouldn't mind. To tell you the truth, I have a hunch that I didn't want my father's lands in the first place." Elliett asked, eyes narrowing as her pupils dilated into those familiar cat-like slits. Her fangs grew as her power was swelling in her chest. The air flickered around her as it bent to her will.

A puddle behind the smirking male demon caught her attention. She hadn't tried controlling water as much as she used air; it the easiest of the elements to use, but this was her chance to distract him for a few precious moments.

"Well, my dear, you're father is the most powerful demon in the Makai. Now that he's gone…a little off his rocker…it would be foolhardy to challenge him. Marrying you is my ticket to inheriting the throne…plus nobody would really care if I killed you after the marriage." He replied, taking a step forward. The silver haired girl winced at the thought of being married to Cruz; she twitched her hand, mentally praying that her plan would work. If she was right then the marking on his cheek was that of a fire demon.

Suddenly, the male demon dashed towards the silver haired girl. She was quicker and dodged, but her shirt caught the brunt of the attack. It was torn away, leaving her in nothing but her sports bra. Elliett was happy that she used the foresight to wear one as she back flipped away from the shaggy haired male. He grunted, turning clumsily on his feet to meet a chilling torrent of water.

The silver haired girl concentrated as she took a fighting stance, holding one of her arms straight to the side and curving the other defensively in front of her body. The water from the puddle was floating in the air in front of her, forming a large bubble as she manipulated it.

Cruz was getting frustrated. Each punch and kick he attempted was blocked by the water. He sent a miniature tornado of fire towards the Youkai Princess, evaporating most of the water. She winced as the heat seared her flesh, lightly burning her hands in the process. It wasn't bad, more like a small type of sunburn than anything else.

"Is that the best you can do?" Elliett taunted him. In reality it wasn't the best choice to taunt her opponent, especially when your opponent had the memories of being trained in fighting, but instinct, or her sub-consciousness, told her that the more riled up your enemy was the more likely he was going to make a mistake. Obviously that wasn't the case in this department.

Cruz's hair started sticking on end and his fangs elongated, like Elliett's did when she was concentrating her demonic power, while his pupils narrowed. If this was his powered up form then the silver haired girl had her work cut out for her.

With a quick slash of her hand the remaining bits of water hardened into icicles, cutting through the air towards Cruz with a deafening whistle. He grinned, melting them with his fire, but the melted ice also caused steam to block his vision. It was a chance that the silver haired girl wasn't going to take lightly. She dashed forward, crouching down and kicking up her leg; her foot caught the bottom of his chin with a sickening crunch, but she had a feeling that it didn't really do anything.

As he stumbled back she took the chance to steal one of the knives in his tunic. The glittering metal reflected the sun quite nicely as she hid it in the waistline of her shorts. It would most likely come in handy during the fight.

All too soon the steam cleared away and the male demon was on his feet. He sent a flurry of fiery kicks and punches her way but she dodged every one of them, except for the last one. A kick caught her by surprise, landing neatly in her stomach and sending her back towards the safety railing of the roof. The safety railing was made of metal, which was also an element if she remembered correctly. Of course, metal was a lesser element, which means that it was harder to control.

Elliett concentrated in bending the metal to her will, trying to regain her breath and work up a plan at the same time. Cruz was coming in fast and the silver haired girl had no idea if her plan would work or not.

"Why can't you just tell my father that I'm dead? I have no intention of returning to the Makai!" Elliet shouted at her opponent, finally feeling the metal bend to her will. A loose piece of metal flew towards Cruz and wrapped around his arms, binding them to his body. The metal sewed together seamlessly, effectively trapping his arms and his body where he stood.

The silver haired girl stood panting; the fight took a lot out of her but somehow she knew that it wasn't over. She took a step back and floated off the building, dashing across the street to a park once her feet hit the ground. The trees and Earth would help her…but she could see the Autobots down the street. She had to lure Cruz away from Sam if she could.

Suddenly, fire exploded from behind her. It was a tall pillar of orange, red, white, and blue flames. The ground cracked beside her as the large piece of metal that she used to bind Cruz hit the pavement, the demon landing not long after.

"Do you really want me to force you to come back? I'll drag you kicking and screaming if I have to." Cruz said, smirking at the silver haired girl. She sighed, drawing in the power of the Earth. They were too close to the humans for her liking but if she could pin him here…that would have to be good enough.

The two engaged in hand to hand combat a bit more, Cruz managing to knock her in the stomach once more. A follow up punch to the jaw caused her lip to split, blood flowing freely down her face. The male demon smirked, expecting her to fall to the ground but she surprised him; she ducked his next punch and performed a seemingly perfect roundhouse kick, digging her heel hard into his kidney. Even if he was a demon he had the same organs as a human.

Cruz cursed her, clutching at his side as he winced. Elliett would not be deterred; however, as she whipped out the kunai she had stolen earlier he grabbed her wrist. Not a second too soon as she was planning on stabbing his thigh and rendering him useless in the fight. Her plan backfired as he seemed to have the same idea. His greedy eyes spotted the bloodied bandage wrapped around her thigh as a malicious grin spread across his face; he punched her leg, watching in amusement as it gave out underneath her.

Both demons were beaten and tired but still they managed to fight; even though she was on the ground the silver haired girl managed to give the male demon a good kick to the nose. A satisfying crunch filled the air again as blood poured forth, streaming down the previously good looking demon's face.

"You bitch! I don't care about the throne, now! I'll kill you and your boyfriend, too!" he roared as flames encased his body. The silver haired girl tried to stand but her leg gave out underneath her. She thought about the other elements that she hadn't tried yet; light, darkness, fire, lightning, earth, and wood were left. Wood was no good since he could burn right through it…and fire would only make his grow…but what if she could absorb his fire?

The silver haired girl gritted her teeth as she closed her eyes, following some sort of unknown instructions as how to block his fire element. She found herself cutting a piece of fabric from her tattered pants and writing the kanji meaning fire on it in blood. The fabric stiffened and started glowing; it was enchanted with her demonic energy. Just as he was about to strike her with his fire she flung the charm at his forehead. It stuck with a vengeance; no matter how hard he tried to scrape the fabric from his head it wouldn't come off.

Elliett finally managed to stumble to her feet as the charm took full effect. It sucked his elemental power from him and literally embedded itself into his forehead; it would never be removed unless the creator willed it. The silver haired girl couldn't remember where she had learned it but it had come in useful.

The silver haired girl pinned her ears back as Cruz screamed, weakened by the charm's power. He fell to the ground, convulsing, but he managed to catch hold of Elliett's hair. He used it to drag her towards him, but Elliett had other ideas. She took the knife that was still in her possession and used it to cut her starry colored tresses. Now, instead of falling towards her waist, her silver hair fell neatly just above her shoulders. It was a change but it couldn't be helped.

Cruz continued to yell but was eventually still as the charm absorbed his elemental power. Eventually, he quieted down and the silver haired girl limped towards him. He was lying face down on the earth so Elliett used her foot to roll him over. It seemed that he was unconscious, as was her intent since she didn't believe in killing, and she would let the military handle him later. As she turned she was unaware of his eyes opening, watching her as she made her way towards Sam. He disappeared, climbing a building as he watched her; he was waiting for the most opportune moment to kill her little boyfriend.

* * *

Sam was pacing back and forth up and down the road. Bumblebee's bright blue optics were on him at all times. He was a good guardian; he was making sure that nothing happened to him in Elliett's absence.

Suddenly, Bee turned, alerting the brunette boy that someone was approaching them. He turned, instantly stumbling backward as the same person glomped him. At first Sam was confused by the Kitsune ears and starry colored tresses clued him in to the person's identity.

"Elle? You're alright, thank God!" he exclaimed as he crushed his girlfriend to his boy. He was extremely relieved that she was alright. Lowering his lips to hers in a smothering kiss, he hummed in pleasure as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Lennox smiled as he saw the two reunite for the second time. While he was glad that she had taken care of the male demon he couldn't help but feel like something was going to happen. Something bad. A shimmer of light caught his attention out of the corner of his eye as he turned his head, pointing his gun to the source. He looked through the crosshair of his gun, heart pounding as he realized that Cruz was not down for the count.

"Elle, Sam, duck!" he yelled, taking matters into his own hands. He fired his gun at the same exact moment that Cruz let the knife fly. It whistled through the air but Elliett's enhanced hearing and reflexes let her react much quicker than a normal human. She shoved the brunette boy out of the way, taking the blow herself. The kunai knife hit her in the chest, burying itself in her ribs right below her heart.

She fell back; a state of shock was slowly taking over her mind. She looked down at the weapon lodged in her side and coughed, feeling the warm and sticky sensation of blood flow down her chin. She had always wondered in a sick way what blood tasted like and now she knew; it tasted of metal, a sort of coppery taste if that could explain it. Several screams filled her hearing as she hit the cold concrete in slow motion. Several things happened at once: Sam fell to his knees in disbelief, Bumblebee's eyes turned white in pure anger, and the humans rushed to where Cruz lay in his own puddle of blood.

Lennox was the one who had finally approached the male demon. His shot was true; the bullet had pierced his skull. The hole in his forehead was right in the middle of the fabric charm that Elliett had made to block his powers. It now seemed like it was a double edged knife.

Sam's sobs could be heard as he crawled towards his girlfriend, cradling her in his arms as she gasped. It was painful for her to breathe; she was drowning in her own blood. Her skin was becoming a sickly pale color and her veins were becoming visible as she lost blood. Her hand was shaking as she raised her hand to cup Sam's face.

"Sam?" she asked as her eyes fluttered shut. It was so hard for her to keep her eyes open. A light pat on her face was incentive enough for her to try; she had to open her eyes to see Sam's face again.

"Oh, God, Elle…why did you do that? _**Why?!**_" he exclaimed as he took the hand cupping his face in his hand after he positioned her body over his lap. She only smiled and laughed; her laugh quickly turned into a cough as blood stained her lips.

Ratchet forced his way to the brunette boy's side as Macon appeared on his other. The black-blue streaked haired male stared at the two lovers in shock, not believing that his now deceased brother made this happen. The Autobot medic only shook his head as he finished his scans, informing them that there was nothing he could do for her.

"I did it because I love you. I don't want you to die…" she said, fluttering her eyes once more. She was becoming weaker and more tired as she struggled to stay awake.

"But…I don't want _**you**_ to die." Sam said, tears pooling in his eyes. One by one the tears dropped like rain onto her forehead and face.

"I'm sorry…I love you…" she said as she gave in to the temptation of sleep. Her eyes closed as her body relaxed; her head lolled to the side as the hand in the brunette boy's hand went limp.


	26. Macon's Sacrifice

**Hey, all! I'm so sorry for making you believe Ellie died, but if you read my authors note then you would have known she was alive. lol**

**Thanks to:**

**Fantasyfan4ever - Thanks. It all chalks up to being a martial arts fan and watching a crap load of anime. XD Glad you like it. **

**Kitty243 - No, she's not dead. Read on to find out why ^^**

**Raine44354 - Lol, YES! I thought it would be more dramatic.**

**Bumblebeezgirl - lol, no I didnt! Read on, peeps, read on!**

**American History Lover2009 - Thanks. I'm glad you like it. ^_^**

**XxBabyEmo94xX - Aww, I'm sorry. I didnt mean to make anyone cry.**

**Nicar - I'm glad that you liked it. I tried my best to fuse a unique aspect to Transformers. Also, Thanks for your bit of constructive criticism. At least the way you said it it was helpful instead of rude, like so many other people said to me. I did what you suggested and found that you were right, so thank you. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 25

**Macon's Sacrifice**

* * *

Sam's sobs were getting louder as he cradled the limp form of the silver haired girl closer to his body. Blood was soaking his clothes but he didn't care. Several people were surrounding his quivering frame but there was nothing they could do.

Ratchet stood to the side, looking on helplessly. He felt like a failure; he was able to heal the female demon's fractured ribs but this injury was too much even for him. The outcome of his scans was tragic; the small knife had done a lot of damage. It had lodged itself between her ribs and had nicked one of her lungs. If they were to pull it out then she would definitely bleed to death within a matter of seconds.

He scanned her again and was rewarded with another depressing outcome. The silver haired girl was barely alive and her condition was depleting rapidly.

Sam jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up with tearstained eyes and cheeks he let out a small sigh when he realized it was Lennox. The older man motioned to the jeep that they had arrived in. One of the other soldiers was holding a white cloth.

"She's gone, Sam. You have to realize the truth. She would have wanted you to be strong, but you're not acting like it. The Decepticons will be here any minute. Do you want to have Elliett's body blown to smithereens?" the older brunette man asked as he kneeled down next to the grieving boy.

Sam was in a state of denial; he heard the seasoned soldier's word but he refused to believe that the girl he loved was dead. Maybe he was imagining things but he swore that he felt her hand twitch, and there was the faintest hint of a breath on his neck.

"I believe you are mistaken, Captain. My scans show that the demonic female is still alive. Her vitals are deteriorating rapidly, and there is still nothing I can do." Ratchet commented, looking down upon the spark-breaking scene below him. He kneeled down, patting Sam on the shoulder before he went to rejoin Jazz in scouting for Decepticons. The silver Saboteur placed a comforting hand on the CMO's shoulder.

"Y' can't save 'em all, Doc." Jazz said in his deep comforting voice. Ratchet knew it was the truth but he couldn't help but feel discouraged. Sam and Elliett were quickly becoming friends with all the Autobots and the brunette boy's sobs tore at his spark. The medic quickly put up a façade as he turned to the mech beside him.

"I know, Jazz. I just feel sorry for Sam. I wish there was something, anything, I could do." He replied, clenching his fist. Both of the mechs turned away from the scene, feeling their sparks constrict from the sounds of the boy's pain.

Another hand made its way to Sam's shoulder as he continued to clutch the silver haired girl's body to his hunched form.

"Sam, I have an idea to save Elle. It's an old demonic remedy, but I'm not sure if it will work. Let me ask you this: what would you do to save her?" Macon asked, looking extremely grim. His eyes were dark as he looked over the knife lodged in the demon Princess' body.

Sam jerked his tearstained face up towards the other demon, eyes wide and bloodshot. There was a chance to save his beloved girlfriend? The brunette boy set his jaw in determination, moving Elle around on his lap so that he could face the other male better.

"I'd do anything for her. If I had it my way it would be me with the knife lodged in my side, not her." He said, gently lifting her up in his arms. He turned, following Lennox to where a small bundle of blankets had been set up for Elliett. Sam set her down even more gently, if possible, pulling one of the blankets over her to keep her body warm.

"What do you know? Start talking." Sam growled, turning to Macon. He still hadn't forgiven him for the time he pressed a burning cigarette to his girlfriend's bare arm. The two were unaware that both Lennox and Epps were listening in on their conversation.

"Whoa, wait a minute. You know a way to save the girl?" Epps asked, taking a break from trying to communicate with aerial. So far all he managed to get was static.

"My mother was a healer at the palace. She was a water demon, like me, and water demons are known for their healing qualities. I might be able to help her. And just so you know, regular elemental demons are different from mages." Macon replied, mentally making a list of all the supplies he would need. He would use a major part of his demonic energy, maybe even depleting it fully, and that would mean that he would…

"I need a good place to make markings. I could either dig into the dirt or make markings from Elliett's…blood." Macon gulped as he uttered the last word. Three human glares and four robotic ones were sent in his direction. Maybe he shouldn't have suggested using the silver haired girl's blood.

"Ok…I'll use the dirt…" he trailed off, raising his hands in a defensive gesture. He jogged over to the small park, which was the site of the demonic battle, and looked for a good area to sink a knife into. Suddenly, an idea crossed his mind. He didn't have a knife to work with. Searching around for anything sharp to use his search became futile.

"Hey, Sam! Do you have anything sharp I could use?!" he hollered towards the small group of humans. Lennox and Epps were pressing pieces of fabric to the knife wound in her side; they had left the knife embedded in her side so that she wouldn't bleed as fast as she normally would with a gaping hole in her side. Sam looked up from his job; he was cleaning the blood from her now pasty white skin.

"No! Uh…check Cruz's body! He fought with knives, didn't he?" Sam shouted back. He knew that it would be hard on the water demon to search his dead brother's body but it was necessary to save the silver haired girl.

Macon sucked in a breath and swallowed his pride, quickly hurrying over to where his brother was lying in a dried pool of blood. A soldier must have taken pity on him and closed his eyes; it was better than witnessing his vacant non-seeing eyes for himself. To tell you the truth Macon hated his brother and was happy that someone finally took care of him. Now, the water demon could search his body without feeling any remorse. Luck was on his side it seemed since he found a pouch hidden underneath the fire demon's tunic. The pouch was filled to the brim with kunai knives and little throwing needles known as senbon.

Grinning in victory, he wiped the blood from his hands as he rose, selecting the sharpest knives from the pouch. He secured the pouch itself to his belt; he might have to use all of them. It just depended on how tough the dirt was.

Macon hurried back to the area that he selected, brushing away all other material. He through sticks over his shoulder in haste and uprooted several plants. The Autobots were frowning at his blatant disrespect for the local plant life but they remained quiet. They understood the reasoning for his haste.

Once Macon was sure that the land was clear he used one of the knives to draw an oblong circle; that was where Elliett was going to be laying. He drew a smaller circle next to the oblong shape; that was where he was going to be kneeling. Around both of the shapes he carved a bigger circle and another bigger circle around that one.

Between the two circles he began writing a mixture of kanji and the youkai language. Roughly translated it said "One lying before their death, may you be healed of all ailments. Receive my power and be reborn to the ones who love you." Once the water demon was done with that he carved the healing symbols in the north, south, east, and west corners of the circle, drawing four interconnecting circles around them. It looked similar to an alchemy circle but it wasn't. Only the most skilled mages could tell the two circles apart.

"Sam! I'm ready over here!" Macon shouted as he threw most of the knives from the pouch away. Now, the second part of the spell was going to be a little bit trickier. He took one of the senbon needles and pricked his finger, watching the blood flow from the self inflicted wound. He drew the kanji for healing upon his forehead and on both wrists as Sam delicately set the silver haired girl in the oblong shape.

"I need water, a lot of it. Can you get it for me? The water is going to fill the marks I carved in the ground." Macon said, sucking on his finger to get the blood flowing again. Sam nodded and scurried off to the nearest convenient store, no doubt to buy several bottles of water.

The water demon took the finger that he pricked and drew the kanji for healing on the silver haired girl's forehead, chest, both wrists, and at the top of both feet. She was the one being healed so she needed the amplification more than Macon did.

Soon, the brunette boy was back with the water that the water demon had asked for. He had bought seven bottles of the liquid so it was able to fill up all of the crevices. Macon looked Sam in the eye and bluntly told him the truth.

"I'm going to have to remove the knife. It will most likely wake her up so I'm going to have to ask you to hold her down." Macon said, rubbing his hands together. The brunette boy was hesitant but did as he was told. He held down her shoulders and closed his eyes as Macon took a firm grip of the knife lodged deep within her side. With one quick tug the knife was out, but blood started pouring out as soon as the wound was clear.

The silver haired girl's eyes flew open as she lurched forward, screaming as white hot agony blazed in her side. She struggled, aware that someone had a grip on her shoulders. The struggling only lasted for a few seconds before she grew tired and her eyelids grew heavy once again.

"Elle, I'm so sorry. We're gonna heal you, ok?" Sam whispered in her ear as he set her back down.

"Sam, the spell won't work if you're in the circle as well. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Macon said, bowing his head. The brunette boy clenched his fist but obeyed; there was no use fighting if it was to save his girlfriend's life.

"Macon, I can't breathe." She wheezed, unable to move. Her muscles were shutting down due to the loss of oxygen in her system and the blood was flooding her lungs. The water demon was well aware of the fact that she may die but he couldn't let her die without trying to save her. He assumed the lotus position in the medium sized circle as Lennox, Epps, and Sam watched in awe and curiosity.

Macon concentrated as hard as he could, whispering the spell that his mother taught him for emergencies.

"Ikko fukuzai songenshi, kamoshirenai chiyu itameru." He repeated over and over as the markings on his skin began to glow. The markings on Elliett's skin began to glow as well as her back began to arch off the ground. She wasn't the one moving her body; it was the power of the healing spell coursing through her veins. Macon's demonic body began to diminish in power as the spell wore on but the silver haired girl's wound was slowly closing up.

The water in the carvings slowly came up and formed into a giant sphere above the wounded girl. It painstakingly lowered itself until Elliett was fully submerged in the water; the gaping hole in her side closed quickly after that and her eyes stopped fluttering. Macon's chanting had grown louder as the markings from his body disappeared. In one great flash of demonic energy Elliett fell to the ground and all four figures surrounding her were pushed back.

The wave of demonic energy didn't last for long as Sam shook his head while sitting up. He felt a hand on his face and he instantly jerked his head to meet theirs, smacking heads with the person above him.

"Ow, Sam! That hurt!" Elliett's feminine voice exclaimed as she reeled back, holding her forehead in her hands. The brunette boy's face was glowing with disbelief; Elliett had been healed, but she now sported a small blue spiral on the top of her left breast. It was the same mark that Macon had on his cheek.

Speaking of Macon, he was currently sitting up with the other two human males. The blue tips in his hair was gone as well as the mark on his face. He looked like he was human again.

"Macon, what happened to you?" Sam asked as he pulled his girlfriend into his arms. She instantly wrapped her arms around the brunette boy's waist as she snuggled hers into his clothing.

"I transferred my demonic energy to the Princess. I am no longer a demon. I am human, now." He explained. He, however, didn't look quite as sad as Sam had thought he would be. In reality he looked almost happy.

"Thank you." Sam said, extending a hand towards the demon-turned-human. Macon looked at his hand for a few seconds before smiling broadly and clasping it. Now, it seemed like everything was alright except for the fact that they needed to get the cube somewhere safe.

Suddenly, Epps' radio blared to life. He ran towards one of the vehicles and started communicating with the Jets. Elliett didn't have a good feeling; now she had started to trust her gut in most matters. It only proved to be right when Ironhide shouted that horrible name.

"It's Starscream!"


	27. The Missile and Bumblebee's Near Injury

**Hey guys! I'm 5 away from 150 reviews! Thank you guys so much.**

**Thanks to: **

**Kitty243 - Thank you!**

**hermonine - Thanks. XD**

**mistressofdarkness666 - I'm glad you like it. I'll try to update soon.**

**American History Lover2009 - I'll try to update soon but i'm pretty busy with schoolwork and I'm writing a book that hopefully I can publish. XD**

**Raine44354 - Yup, and no problem!**

**Fantasyfan4ever - Lol I know right. I felt bad about writing that so I decided to have him be of some use. lol**

**Nicar - I know right. I've actually had a reviewer tell me that I should go kill myself. Harsh isnt it?**

**Heaven's Archer - Well, I can't speak Japanese either. Most of it I just translated from my English-Japanese dictionary and I'm not sure if it's right...but it mostly just says what the english whispering was. XD**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**The Missile and Bumblebee's Near Injury**

* * *

Sam and Elliett scrambled to their feet as they whirled around, searching for the Decepticon. A unique jet flew overhead as both Ironhide and Bumblebee rushed to a furby truck sitting in the middle of the road. It was unusual; the jet must have been the Decepticon since normal planes don't fly below the tops of buildings.

The silver haired girl's eyes began to water; this was a foe that she had never faced before besides being hurt by that one cop car. She felt weak; she could stand up to a homicidal demon and almost die but she cried in the face of a giant alien robot. Elliett's lower lip trembled as she took in a deep breath; she did enjoy the fact that her boyfriend was standing right beside her. He snaked his arms around her waist as he set his chin on her shoulder.

"Shh, it'll be alright. The Autobots will protect us. Don't cry. There's no need for you to cry." Sam cooed in her ear as he pushed her starry colored tresses back away from her face. The brunette male couldn't bear to see his girlfriend cry. It was his weakness; he wanted to punch the one responsible for it…except he kind of couldn't. Elliett's annoying gut feeling was acting up again and her protective nature of the others was pushing her forward.

"I feel so weak right now. I can beat Cruz but I can't face a Decepticon? What kind of demon am I? I don't even deserve to be called a demon." Elliett commented, eyes downcast.

"Elle, you're the bravest demon I know, not to mention you're the nicest demon I know…and the only one I know for right now. I don't know many people who would risk their life for me let alone jump in front of a knife for me!" Sam exclaimed, rubbing her bare arms with his thumbs. The silver haired girl shivered at his touch; it was like fire on her cold skin. The touch felt good as she felt her body heating up in the daylight.

Elliett turned around and kissed her boyfriend, snaking her arms around his neck. His arms tightened around her waist to the point that her body was flush against his. She moaned into the kiss as he started to trace his hands up her arms, and finally to her ears; they were the most sensitive parts of her body. The brunette teen could tell that she was going to try something again. His arms tightened around her waist as he sighed into the kiss, but soon they had to come up for oxygen. The brunette boy pushed Elleitt back and placed his hands on her shoulders, peering seriously into her eyes. Her amber orbs were serious but held a tiny bit of playfulness as well.

"Elle, promise me you're not going to do anything stupid. I don't think my heart can take you being injured again." He said softly, staring into her amber colored orbs. She smiled slightly; one of her fangs poked out from underneath her top lip, giving her a snaggletooth look. Sam held in a chuckle as he looked at her mouth. It was possibly one of the cutest things he had ever seen.

"Don't worry, Sam. I promise what I'm going to do won't harm me. It might wind me a little but I won't die from it." She said, saluting him and shimmering out of view. Since she had absorbed Macon's power her speed had increased; she was able to travel almost twice as fast as before. The silver haired girl looked like a pale colored streak as she jumped on top of the furby truck.

"Kid, what are you doing!?" Ironhide shouted as he noticed her on top of the truck he was holding up. Bumblebee made several noises in order to get her to change her mind but Elliett simply shook her head.

"I can help, Ironhide. Just watch me." She said, determinedly raising her hands. She concentrated on the air and smirked in satisfaction as it started to ripple. She didn't have as much time as she thought as Starscream released a large missile heading straight for them. The silver haired girl gritted her teeth as she pushed her control over the air to its maximum, forming a sort of solid barrier above them.

It was not a moment too soon as the missile exploded just as she had solidified the air above them. The force of the explosion forced all three of them back; even though the exertion of manipulating the air didn't drain from her strength the amount of force put into the explosion caused Elliett's vision to black out. Her thin body landed with a sickening thud next to a pile of dirt.

Her world was dark as she heard hundreds, no, thousands of people screaming. A couple of them were screaming her name. The silver haired girl managed to sit up but her vision was still darkened; she was forced to close her eyes due to the nausea that was creeping up on her. The sound of splintering wood made her ears twitch; she realized that she was in the small area with trees. By the sound of it one of them was getting ready to fall on her!

Elliett tried to stand up but since she couldn't see at the moment, white and black dots were swimming in front of her eyes, it was almost impossible to tell the direction she was going.

"Elle!" someone shouted as they wrapped their arms around her. The person had a gentle touch, which she recognized right away as Sam's, and pulled her out of the falling tree. Both of the humanoids rolled away just in time for an enormous and thunderous crash to reverberate across the small wooded area. The silver haired girl shook her head again as black began to override the white and colored dots once again.

"Elle? What's wrong?" Sam asked. His voice seemed so close but she couldn't tell where the voice was coming from. Elliett looked to where she thought it was coming from but couldn't quite pinpoint the voice.

"Sam? Where are you?" she asked cocking her head to the side in order to listen for his movements. She could hear the brunette boy's sharp intake of breath.

"What do you mean? I'm sitting right next to you." He said, voice rising. The silver haired girl blinked her eyes, but all she could make out was dark objects. It seemed to be improving but she still couldn't see where her boyfriend was.

"I can't…see…Sam. All I can see are dark objects. I must either hit my head or gotten a lot of dust in my eyes." Elliett replied, hesitantly holding her hand out. She felt a hand cupping it and guiding it to someone's face. The slight roughness of his skin told her that it was Sam…and that he needed to shave. She blinked multiple times and her vision seemed to be getting even better because now she could see shadows.

"Sam? My vision's getting better so let's go see how everyone else is doing." She said. Sam didn't say a word; he wrapped his arm around her waist to steady her and they were off to see Ironhide and Bumblebee. When they got there the silver haired girl was almost immediately swept off her feet. The figure was much taller than Bumblebee but was about the same size as the Autobot weapons specialist, so she figured that it was most likely Ratchet.

"Can you do something about my eyes, Ratchet?" she asked. It was getting very troublesome just to see only shadows. Her vision was getting clearer very slowly; now she could see color but everything was one giant mess of color.

"I'll see what I can do." He hummed, scanning her over. The Autobot medic's scanners indicated that she was running low on energy and that her eyes had been damaged. Activating his secondary scanners he zoomed in, scanning her eyes once more. He found that the tears were superficial and would heal if he used his electromagnetic amplifier, like when he sped up the healing of her ribs.

"Hold on, this might sting a little." Was the only warning that Elliett got when the Autobot medic flashed something before her eyes. Something touched her fore head as a pulse of energy was sent to her eyes. The silver haired girl blacked out for a couple of seconds and when she awoke she heard Sam scolding the medic.

"You can't just **do** that to a person! They need more warning that that!" he exclaimed as the silver haired girl blinked her eyes. The world was still fuzzy but the more she blinked the clearer her world became. The only problem was that he head was pounding up a storm.

"Please, put me down Ratchet." Elliett said as she sat up in his hand, glaring at him. A little bit of warning could have been nice. The Autobot medic set her down on the ground next to the brunette boy. Sam's instinct kicked in as he wrapped an arm around her waist, leading her to both Ironhide and Bumblebee.

The bright yellow mech hummed happily as he bent down to Elliett's level. He stuck out a finger for her to shake, chirping at her. Ironhide nodded in her direction, not really comfortable with thanking someone.

"**Thanks, little Lady. Much appreciated.**" Bumblebee said, using two different radio broadcasts. The silver haired girl only smiled and pushed his finger away, instead latching onto his face as she hugged him. He cycled his vents, kind of like the robotic version of sighing, and hugged her back, gently pressing his hand to her back.

"Are you guys ok? I thought I saw something spark in Bee's legs before my vision failed." The silver haired girl hummed to herself before releasing her captive's facial plates. She took a couple of steps back and saw the cracked armor on Bumblebee's legs. It looked painful but it didn't seem to be bothering the bright yellow mech at all.

Bumblebee only shook his head and tried to imitate what he wanted to say, but instead had to resort using the radio once again.

"**S'all good. Only a bunch of cracks in the system.**" Bumblebee said, pointing to the cracks in his leg armor. He tried to reassure her but Elliett only hung her head in shame.

"I'm sorry. I could have done better." She said, but there wasn't time to be mournful for long. A loud explosion rocked the air and both of the humans crouched down out of instinct.

"What's going on?! Is it another Decepticon?!" Sam exclaimed, using his own body to protect his girlfriend's…even though she thought that she should be protecting him. Her eyes glowed as she used the air to ward off any debris heading towards them.

"Brawl…" Ironhide growled as he began running for him. It was time for battle.


	28. Sam's Promise

**Hey guys. Once again, sorry this chapter is kind of late; I was working on chapter 7 of my original story. XD**

**Thanks to:**

**Raine44354 - Merci beacoup! (Thank you very much in French) Thanks for your review!**

**Fantasyfan4ever - Well, I hope this chapter fills your expectations of being action packed!**

**Kitty243 - I know right, he's so cute!**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

**Sam's Promise**

* * *

Once the smoke cleared the two humanoids could see clearly that they were being attacked by a large tan tank. Or at least it **looked** like a tank. Both Sam and Elliett knew that it was a Decepticon in disguise. A very large and very mean Decepticon. One who probably likes to crush bones and brawl, like his name suggests.

"Sam, what are we going to do?" the silver haired girl asked, biting her lip in worry. Suddenly, Bumblebee's legs gave out beneath him and he sank to the ground, warbling in self-loathing. Elliett knew that he wanted to be a part of the fight, as did she, but Sam's safety was more important at the moment.

"Bee! Oh my God, are you ok?!" Sam exclaimed, rushing towards the fallen Autobot. The bright yellow scout and guardian waved him away, resorting to communicating through his radio once again.

"'**S just a scratch, captain.**" He said, waving the boy away. He wasn't doing it to be mean; he was looking around the area for the Allspark. Once he found the small glowing cube he handed it to the brunette boy, sending out sounds of encouragement.

"No. No! I'm not leaving you." Sam exclaimed as he looked between Bumblebee and the Allspark.

"Sam. You've gotta do this. The entire **world** is in your hands." the silver haired girl said as Lennox came up behind them. He grasped Sam's shoulder and patted his back as he took out his binoculars, searching for a suitable building to hand off the Allspark.

"Ok, Sam. You see that tall building? Here's a flare. You take the Allspark…" Lennox was cut off by the brunette boy's adamant refusal. He was shaking his head and arms, eyes wide with panic as he thought about what the Marine was asking of him.

"No, no – I-I can't do that. I'm not leaving them." He stated, going to wrap his arm around his girlfriend's waist. He was surprised when Elliett stepped away from him, molten eyes glaring at her boyfriend.

"Sam! You're the only one who can do this. I can't run that far with my low energy. The only thing I'm able to do is element manipulation. You're the **only hope** this world has." The silver haired girl explained, looking at her boyfriend with defiant eyes. Lennox had finally had enough. He grabbed the front of Sam's sweatshirt, bringing him close to his angry face.

"Sam **you're a soldier now.** You have an **obligation** to help however you can! You're the only one who can do this! We all believe in you. Let's get to it." He said, shoving both the Allspark and the flare into the brunette boy's hands. He turned Sam in the direction that the building was and gave him a little shove; Elliett came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, giving him a little kiss on the side of his neck.

"I believe you can do it, Sam. We **all** believe in you." She whispered in his ear before she slid her arms from around his waist.

"I promise that I will keep the Allspark safe. We **will** win." Sam said, determined to end this battle once and for all. The brunette boy knew that if he turned around then he would lose his resolve. He steeled himself, looking up in surprise when Ironhide came crashing down next to him.

"Come on, Sam! We'll protect you!" he exclaimed as he started running again, Ratchet right behind him. Jazz had gone to attack Brawl; he was in the direction that they needed to run. The brunette boy sucked in a deep breath and began running, tucking the Allspark and the flare underneath his arms.

Meanwhile Lennox approached the silver haired girl with a proposition. He had seen the way she fought and had to say that he was extremely impressed with her ability.

"Hey, girl – ah – Elliett. We might have problems taking the tank down. Mind helping us out?" the older male asked, placing a hand on the silver haired girl's shoulder. She was staring in the direction that Sam had taken off in; a tear was silently falling down her cheek as she took in a deep breath to steady her nerves.

"Hey, he'll be alright. He's determined and determined people always pull through." Lennox said, wrapping an arm around Elliett's shoulder. She looked up at him and shot him a sad smile before narrowing her eyes and grinning.

"Let's do this." She said, concentrating her power. She ducked from underneath Lennox's arm and lifted to the air, hurrying towards the tank named Brawl in order to help Jazz. On the way she flipped up Sam's hair; he was travelling in the same direction until he would turn to go to the building.

He shouted a 'be careful!' at her and she raised an arm in acknowledgement, hovering behind Jazz as she created a couple of air blades. The air spun around her arms at an incredible speed, creating razor sharp blades that sliced through Brawl's armor like a knife slicing butter. He screamed, transforming as he jumped forward to attack the girl. He was unaware that the military was backing her up.

"**NOW!**" Lennox shouted as they assaulted the tan tank with bullets and missile's alike. The silver haired girl managed to distract the tank enough that it started chasing her; she was taken by surprise when a futuristic silver jet scooped down and yanked Jazz from the ground. From the ferocity of his evil laughter Elliett could only guess that that it was a Decepticon. As it transformed the silver haired girl gasped; it wasn't just a Decepticon; it was the Decepticon leader, Megatron.

The silver haired girl grew angry; Megatron had snatched Jazz out from underneath her nose. She rose to the air, quickly following them as the Cybertronian jet seared across the sky, coming to a stop on one of the tallest skyscrapers. She could clearly hear their conversation; the wind brought the words to her. Her ears pinned to her skull as she realized the malicious intent of the Decepticon leader.

"You wanna piece of me?!" Jazz exclaimed, swinging both of his claws around; it was difficult since Megatron was hanging him from his leg. The silver saboteur was dangling with his head towards the ground. No doubt he would perish if he were to fall.

"No! I want you in pieces!" and with that he started to pull Jazz's arm and leg, intent on ripping him apart. Elliett's temper rose to the breaking point; nobody messed with her friends and lived to tell the tale!

"**Hey! Megashit!**" the silver haired girl exclaimed, effectively catching the Decpticon leader's attention. He ceased his pulling on the saboteur and turned his head, glaring at the female hovering in the air.

Elliett was downright angry; the wind was tossing her now short starry colored hair in every direction. Her amber eyes were glowing; they looked like they had been infused with some sort of chemical – like the one found in glow sticks. Her canines had reached the maximum length of her kind, poking out from her upper lip, and her fingernails had become claws. Her pupils had dilated to the point where they looked like slits – and they were directed at the large form in front of her: Megatron.

Megatron snarled at the interruption, but it was enough for the silver robot dangling in his hands to shoot the Decepticon leader in the face. He reared back, roaring in anger as he gripped the burning metal of his mangled face; in doing so he actually dropped Jazz. He was alright as he had dug his claws into the building below him and jumped to one adjacent to the one he had been dangling from.

All Elliett knew was that she wanted to **fry** the ass of the giant silver Decepticon roaring in front of her. She concentrated and the wind picked up; dark clouds were gathering as she forced the moisture into the air. The trees swayed and most of the soldiers paused from their firing as they realized that Elliett was up to something. The silver haired girl closed her eyes as she concentrated; what she was about to attempt was extremely dangerous and she had the feeling she hadn't done it even when she had full possession of all of her memories.

The air around her began crackling with energy as did the air in the clouds. Now both of the Cybertronian factions were looking at the sky as well; the Decepticons merely snarled, sure that their leader would crush the insignificant imbecile. What they didn't know was that Elliett had power over **lightning**.

At once she screamed and opened her eyes, quickly pointing her finger at the now surprised Decepticon leader. He looked up at the sky as a giant white circle crackled in the clouds. He transformed, but the lightning was quicker. It was tumbling from the sky, striking his left wing as he blasted off the building. Several large bolts of lightning poured down from the heavens, intent on blasting the Decepticon idiots into smithereens. Elliett was quickly losing power; controlling lightning was no easy task.

With one last burst of power several bolts of lightning struck the ground at the same time. Elliett was powerful; none of the lightning bolts struck the humans. All of them were aimed at their foe: the Decepticons. Brawl was struck head on, but it hit his left shoulder and therefore caused minimal damage. His spark chamber, however, was left open, but he ducked around the corner of a building as another, larger, Decepticon took his place.

The silver haired girl sunk to the ground as she lost her favor with the lightning. The sky cleared and Lennox caught her as she fell the last of the way, unable to control even the wind. She was panting, but had a grin of satisfaction on her face. She had injured Megatron and there was no knowing where he had landed.

"Shit, we're so dead." Lennox cursed underneath his breath as the larger Decepticon used his rotor as a rotating tessen. He sliced a car in half as he laughed evilly, smirking as he began to stalk towards the small group of humans that were trapped inside a restaurant. Epps and Lennox exchanged a small talk; they decided that they would use everything they had in order to take down the giant helicopter.

"**There's gonna be a blackout tonight!**" Bumblebee relayed through the radio signals; the silver haired girl determined that the helicopter's name must be Blackout. It was sort of fitting. Lennox handed her off to Epps with orders that he was to keep her safe; Epps agreed, albeit a bit hesitantly, and retreated as Lennox spotted an abandoned motorcycle. Apparently the light from one of the soldier's guns had caught Blackout's attention. He roared in anger; it seemed that only Megatron knew how to use the English language!

He started towards Lennox as the smaller being tried to start the motorcycle's engine; the brunette man finally got the engine started as he raced towards Blackout's legs. The larger being grunted as he pointed his gun, but he was too slow. Lennox was able to maneuver the bike so he was sliding along on his back when he aimed his modified gun, it was now able to use sable rounds, up along the Decepticon's crotch. He screamed out in victory as the internal components of the Decepticon started to explode.

The silver haired girl screamed in excitement as Blackout fell to his knees, finally defeated. A loud crash caused them all to turn towards the other street. Brawl appeared, facedown, on the street as Jazz skidded to a stop next to him. He lifted his arm in victory as the other cheered for him. It seemed as if everything was going to be alright, but Elliett couldn't help but worry about Sam.


	29. Megatron's Attack

**I apologize profusely for this chapter being so late. I got caught up in college work and doing stuff for extra credit...and a new internet game called Fiesta Online. XD**

**Anyway...Thanks to:**

**hermonine - Thank you!!**

**Raine44354 - Hm...French was an interesting language to learn. Now I want to learn either Japanese or German.**

**Kitty243 - Lol I know. XP**

**FantasyFan4ever - Aww, I'm glad you like my story this much. Thanks for the review!**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

**Megatron's Attack**

* * *

The silver haired girl cheered with the others, waving her hands in the air as the rush of victory flew through her veins. She was exhausted and still nestled against Epps' chest. He was extremely protective, plus he was afraid of what Lennox would do to him if he let her out of his sight, and had refused to set her on her own two feet. It was all well and good; she probably would have collapsed anyway.

She looked around and smiled at the victorious faces surrounding her: Jazz, Bumblebee, Lennox and his team, and Epps above her. Everything was going smoothly, but there was a feeling of importance lingering in the air. It was like everyone forgot something. Elliett clutched at the material covering her chest, directly over her heart, and thought hard. She closed her eyes, recounting everything that had happened.

She had fought against the Decepticons and distracted Megatron so that he wouldn't rip Jazz apart. She had helped Lennox and she had fought against Cruz. Ratchet helped heal her sight, and Sam had gone off with the Allspark…wait!

"Oh, Enma. Sam!" she whispered, struggling to free herself from Epps' strong arms. He tightened his grip around her waist, but instantly pulled back as he felt something penetrate the flesh of his hand. The silver haired girl had bit him! The dark man savagely shook his hand, trying to ward the stinging away; his only mistake was that he loosened his hold on his 'captive'. Despite her current lack of energy she was able to weakly trot away from the group, opening her senses in order to find her boyfriend.

Elliett's ears twitched as she listened for any sounds; she remembered that he had gone towards a certain building, but was unaware if he made it there safely. A tear fell from her amber eye as she thought about the consequences of this battle. She scrambled to her feet after a particularly nasty stumble, leaning against the rough brick of a building as she panted. Having no energy meant that travelling was a lot tougher than with energy.

The silver haired girl knew that she had no time to waste; Sam could be in trouble this very moment! Now, she somewhat regretted pissing the large Decepticon leader off. If he had seen the brunette boy with her then he could have figured out that they were an item.

She paused only for a moment before a trembling sensation took over her limbs. It took her mind only a few seconds before she realized that she wasn't the one trembling; the ground was shaking beneath her. Suddenly, a large vehicle appeared behind her and slowly transformed. It looked like Optimus had finally arrived on the scene.

"Optimus…you're finally here." The silver haired girl breathed as she let out a sigh of relief. Her knees started trembling and gave out beneath her. She would have fallen if the Autobot leader's hand had not caught hold of her.

"It looks like a great deal has happened in my absence." The large mech commented as he took note of Elliett's now shortened hair. He lifted his hand, with the silver haired girl still inside, and gently closed his fingers around her.

"You don't know the gist of it…" she half laughed, half sighed. She looked around as she was being raised, happy that she didn't have to worry about walking.

"Where is the young human male? I do not see him with the other humans." The large blue Autobot asked, homing in on the group of humans. Lennox was busy gripping the front of Epps' shirt and shaking back and forth. He was yelling about something, but from this distance, even with her heightened sense of hearing, he was too far away to understand what he was saying. Lennox was probably yelling at Epps for letting her go; it wasn't his fault, but the silver haired girl wanted to know if Sam was going to be alright.

"Optimus, Sam went to hand the cube to the air force. I…I think Megatron is going to attack him. He's in the building over there." She said, pointing to the building in the distance. He nodded, beginning to jump over cars and pedestrians as he made his way over to the building.

"Help Sam. I need to make sure that no other Decepticons are in the area. I know Starscream is still at large." Optimus said, deep voice reverberating through the small female demon's body. She looked up at him in surprise; she clearly wasn't expecting him to suggest for her to fight Megatron again. She was too weak! Or…was he suggesting something else?

"Are you saying that you want me to fight Megatron? Again?" she asked, looking up at Optimus with big eyes. At first the Autobot leader didn't respond; he was busy climbing a building adjacent to the one that Sam was supposed to enter. She looked down, scanning the street as she saw her curly haired boyfriend almost get hit by a black car. Elliett gasped, a strangled noise escaping her throat as she twitched uncontrollably in Optimus's gentle grasp.

A green light flashed as Sam landed on his back, protecting the cube as he landed. He screamed in fright as the vending machine behind him shuddered and transformed into a little Decepticon minion; its optics were flashing red and he was using the Mountain Dew, which were previously his wares, as ammunition. Sam started screaming as he clutched the cube tighter in his hands, drawing it against his chest as he started to run towards the building.

Elliett was rested enough that she could fly for a short amount of time; she looked up at Optimus and nodded her head. She was letting him know that she could be released.

"No, little one. I am merely saying that you need to look out for Sam. You are more powerful then you let on, and he needs you to protect him." The great Autobot leader said, finally releasing the silver haired female from his gentle grasp. They exchanged knowing looks before Elliett gathered the power of the wind to her. The wind gently caressed her hair, making it flutter around her face before it lifted her from the roof of the building. She hovered over the side before her power purposely gave out.

Optimus' optics grew wide as he jerked his head over the building. To any other who was witnessing her freefall they would think that she had either been pushed or she was committing suicide. The further she fell the faster she fell, until she was a couple of feet from the ground. She flipped in the air and used her connection with the air to propel herself between the people. Several screams filled the air, but it didn't matter since there was screaming to begin with.

"Sam!!" she exclaimed, landing in front of the almost hyperventilating boy. He squeaked, jumping back and clutching the cube closer to his body before he relaxed, realizing that it was his girlfriend. The next thing the silver haired girl knew was that she was being squeezed extremely tightly.

"Oh, God, Elle, this is too much. I almost got ran over!!" he exclaimed as he lightly shook her shoulders. She looked at him with a sad expression before she grabbed his dirty hand, kissing his knuckles.

"That's why I'm going to help, Sam. I distracted Megatron before and I can do it again if I must." Elliett said, making to move away. She didn't get far before one of Sam's arms wrapped around her waist.

"No. You're coming with me. Facing Megatron is like…facing death!" the brunette boy exclaimed as he nuzzled his face into the side of her neck. She giggled despite the dangerous situation they were in. The couple stood there for a few seconds before they started running again; Elliett was doing a good job keeping up despite her obvious lack of energy.

Optimus must have been busy with the remaining Decepticons as he didn't notice Megatron's cruel smirk appear on his face as he crash landed in the building that the two humanoids had entered. Sam shushed Elliett's small shriek, pulling her to him as they rushed into the building.

Suddenly, the pair heard a hideous bought of laughter as an enormous crashing sounded behind them. The two didn't pause to look behind them; they knew it was Megatron. They knew that he was after the cube. They knew that they would most likely die, but they were willing to give their lives in order to save the rest of the world. There wasn't that kind of kindness in the world anymore. At least…not much of it.

The building turned out to be abandoned; graffiti stained the walls and stairwells. The two of them paused to take a small breather, checking on the condition of the cube before rushing towards the first staircase. About a quarter of the way up the staircase a giant crash scared the wits out of them.

"It's Megatron! Keep going!!" Sam exclaimed, pushing the silver haired girl in front of him. The continued to mount the stairs; a little help from the air element pushed them along. Eventually, Elliett decided to use her remaining air powers; she levitated, grabbing the brunette boy as she rocketed up the stairs. They made it to the ceiling in record time, but Elliett had to set Sam down. She was now almost useless. If she used any more of her powers then she would be tapping into her life force; if she used all of her life force she would die.

Sam fumbled in his pocket for the flare that Lennox had given him; as he ran he struck it against the wall. The silver haired girl tried to keep up, but she was out of energy. Slowly she began trailing behind, slowing down to a walk as her boyfriend reached the edge of the roof. A military helicopter hovered beside it; a man was hooked up to a bar as he reached out, intending on taking the cube from Sam's hands.

Out of the corner of her eye the silver haired girl saw the shiny glint of metal on another building. She turned, realizing the silver-like tint of the Decepticon jet, Starscream. He had leveled his arm to the building and a missile shot from it. It was heading their way!

"_**SAM!! WATCH OUT!**_" Elliett screamed as she tried to move faster. She managed to hobble halfway to the edge of the building, she was now in the middle of the roof, but tripped. It was lucky she did as the helicopter's rotor was hit by the missile, sending shrapnel where her head would have been if she had been standing. The chopper's rotor exploded and it swerved out of control; it was a good thing that the brunette had dropped to his side, clutching the cube to his chest. He had made a split-second decision and had grabbed the cube before the soldier could snatch it.

When the helicopter had crash landed on the ground the silver haired girl rose shakily to her feet. Putting one foot in front of the other, repeating that one phrase in her mind, and eventually made her way to where her boyfriend was still curled up. He was clutching the cube to his chest as he stood, looking around frantically for a place to hide. The two of them made another split-second decision; they could hear Megatron screaming something at them, but they tuned him out.

Both of the figures climbed up behind one of the statues; Elliett was on one side of the large statue while the brunette boy was on the other. The Allspark was securely pressed between his chest and the marble of the statue.

"Give me the Allspark and you may live to be my pet. You little girlfriend may be able to life also; I am curious about her species. Her father wishes for her to marry." Megatron growled as he chuckled, heading towards them after he crashed through the roof. Elliett and Sam looked to each other as tears gathered in the silver haired girl's amber eyes. Her black kitsune ears were drooping sadly as her tail barely twitched behind her. She gave her boyfriend one last sad kiss on the lips before she turned to glare at the giant monstrosity before her.

"We're not giving you the Allspark, Megatron." Sam exclaimed, releasing his hold on the statue and gripping Elliett's free hand in it. They exchanged one last look. Everything from then on was in slow motion.

"Oh, foolish decision, boy." Megatron cackled before he swung his weapon at them, effectively destroying the statue. Elliett screamed, but it was drowned out by Optimus' cry of rage. Both of them were falling, but they were falling in different directions. The silver haired girl managed to pry her eyes open; Optimus had been able to catch Sam in one of his giant hands…but she was still falling. Her energy was giving out fast; the last thing that her mind registered was Sam screaming her name as he stretched his arm out as if to catch her. She stretched her arm up as well before darkness consumed her mind once again.


	30. Brother against Brother

**Lol ok, guys. This chapter has a line directly from me when I figured out Michael Bay did a cameo where he was flicked by Megatron. lol Seriously I was like 'o.O' It was great. **

**Thanks to:  
**

**FantasyFan4ever - lol you'll love how I described them in this chapter. ^^**

**Raine44354 - lol well it's not like I know them fluently. I know how to curse in both...and greet someone. I know how to say 'Watashi wa Kitsune' which means 'My name is Kitsune (fox)' in Japanese and stuff like that.**

**TFSTARFIRE - lol sorry. Hope you didnt bite down to the nubs.**

**Kitty243 - Lol I know! I'm so indecisive sometimes. It's how I roll. Anyway, it makes the story more intresting.**

**Chapter 29**

**Brother against Brother**

* * *

The silver haired girl continued falling, twisting in the air as gravity pulled her towards the Earth. Optimus watched brokenly as he slid down the building. His spark tore at the sounds of Sam's sobbing; his struggling was making it hard to keep a firm grip on the teenaged male.

Of course, he had tried to reach for the girl, but then he would have lost his footing against the delicate building he was hanging onto. The cube was his main priority; he had to protect it from Megatron or all hope for the Earth was lost.

The great Autobot leader grunted as he felt the impact of Megatron hitting the building above him; in order to protect Sam he started shimmying down the side of the glass building. The brunette boy was being protected by Optimus' thick armor, but the same couldn't be said for the building. Optimus felt regret for his destruction, but it couldn't be helped.

One optic was still on the falling form of Elliett. The two humans were so high from the ground when they were attacked; she was still falling through the sky!

"God, no…" Sam wailed as he watched her plummet to the ground. He scrunched his eyes together in disbelief as turned towards the great mech's chest. The warmth of Optimus' spark soothed his soul, but there was no getting rid of the pain in his heart. Elliett was plummeting towards the ground **unconscious** and there was no way that she would be able to survive. She would crash against the ground…there would be no surviving.

A silver flash of light crashed into the large mech protecting the brunette boy; it was Megatron. Instead of softly landing on the ground, like the Autobot leader intended, he crashed into the ground, leaving a gaping crater in his wake. His brother laughed; it sounded like metal grating upon metal. Yes, Megatron and Optimus were brothers.

Apparently Megatron was the heavier of the two and was able to reach the ground faster; he twisted up and, to Sam and Optimus' horror, neatly caught the silver haired girl in his clawed hand.

"Give me the Allspark or the girl dies." Megatron growled, laughing horrendously once again. He laughed as he squeezed the girl in his hand; the sudden jolt of pain to her system was enough to jolt her back to consciousness. When she realized where she was she gasped, shocked that she would end up in this type of situation.

"No, don't give him the Allspark Sam! He's bluffing. He can't kill me!" she shouted, bluffing herself. She really didn't know if the Decepticon leader had enough power to kill her. Her extended life as a demon was fluxuating; she was weak enough from the power strain. Elliett cursed within her head, looking for a small bout of wires that she would be able to bit into.

"I don't want to take that chance, Elle!" Sam shouted back from the ground. Optimus stood behind him as he clutched the Allspark to his chest. The silver haired girl smirked before biting down on her intended mark. Megatron jumped, squeezing his hand in order to get Elliett to stop biting down on the sensitive wires.

The silver haired girl stopped when he felt the pressure on her ribs. She winced, not wanting to feel the pain of a splintered bone pressing against her lung once again. She _**was**_ going to show Megatron a thing or two. She concentrated and was pleased when she felt the last scrape of elemental energy in her reserves; she had sworn that she had used every last drop. Maybe she had absorbed some energy when she had pierced the sensitive wiring of his hand.

Elliett smirked, devising a plan to get Megatron to let go of her. She caught Optimus' optic and nodded once, wiggling one of her arms free and pointing to the small sparking mass of wiring in her captor's hand. She then subtly motioned towards the sky. If Megatron was the type of villain she thought he was then he would be busy glaring at his brother. Optimus subtly nodded his head, somewhat understanding what she was going to attempt.

"Megatron, I will only give you the Allspark if you release the girl." Optimus warned his brother, optics narrowing as he braced himself on the ground. Sam screamed as Megatron's hand transformed into the mace again, ducking down as the large and dangerous weapon connected with the building above him. Shards of glass and concrete rained down on the unsuspecting citizens of Mission City as the silver robot transformed into his alien alternate mode, jetting off towards Optimus.

It seemed if that wasn't going to happen any time soon as Elliett found herself clinging to any sort of surface inside the weird vehicle mode. It was foreign and had a small amount of space inside the cockpit. She was scared, but he needed to transform again for her idea to work. Elliett concentrated as best she could given the circumstances; dark clouds once again gathered in the sky, alerting the humans that something was going on.

"She's over there!" Epps cried, pointing to the small gathering of dark clouds. Lennox's eye started twitching and he popped up in front of the darker man once again. Fury and fire blazed in his irises as he gripped the material of Epps' jacket. He shook him back and forth again, ignoring the possible brain damage that the shaking may cause.

"She's in trouble and it's all because _**you let her go**_!" Lennox exclaimed as a futuristic jet flew by, kicking up dust and causing a miniature tornado filled with debris and paper flew bye. When the dust cleared both of them were dusted with dirt and both of their eyes were wide open. Lennox dropped Epps and suddenly started laughing. He didn't stop; he instead dropped to the ground with tears in his eyes. Epps was looking at his Captain like he had lost it. Perhaps he did; the stress was starting to eat away at all of them.

Meanwhile, inside the ship, the silver haired girl tried to concentrate on the storm clouds above them. Her concentrated was jerked to a halt as Megatron faltered; she looked down and realized that Optimus had jumped up and grabbed a hold of the bottom of Megatron's alternate mode. He was tearing away at the jet's armor. It seemed to be effective as smoke started forming around an area of his wing.

Suddenly, a flame sprouted from the smoke, causing the Decepticon leader to start spiraling out of control. Unfortunately, Optimus was still hanging onto his form as he spiraled. As they careened out of control the blue mech was forced to let go; his legs crashed into a building. As he slid out of the building he plummeted to the ground below, making yet another new crater in the ground.

"It's just you and me, Megatron. Let the girl go." Optimus exclaimed, activating his battle mask. It was the first time the silver haired girl had seen him with it, and she had to admit that he looked pretty good with it on. With a start Elliett realized that he was going to transform; she gathered up her strength to strike at the next possible moment.

Megatron knew nothing; the next few actions were in slow motion, but everything happened as if in a movie.

"No, it's just me, Prime. Hand over the Allspark, or I shall kill the girl. Since you have denied me I should crush her anyway." Optimus' brother sneered as he transformed. Now was her chance. The sparking wires in Megatron's clawed hand stood out clearly against the dulled metal of his skin. Elliett was once again being squeezed in his claw; her ears were pinned back and the fur on her tail was being pulled out. She flung her hand to the air and her head flew back in a silent scream as she called the lightning forth from the sky.

Her plan was dangerous; she had no magical barriers preventing her from being hit from the lightning as well. She was weak and the lightning was barely listening to her. A large bolt of lightning seared down from the heavens and struck the sparking wires. Her actions had a huge consequence: since Megatron was made of metal his body acted like a huge lightning rod. Since he acted like a lightning rod Elliett had to deal with the brunt of the blow as well.

The silver haired girl shrieked as the searing heat of the lightning struck the hand that she was in. She knew what she had done was foolish, but it was the only thing she could think of that would weaken the Decepticon leader.

"_**Elle!!**_" Two distinct voices shouted her name. One was definitely Sam shrieking her name, but the other was Optimus. Megatron had let her go as he wallowed in his own self-pity; her lightning had done its job. She was falling again; the air felt cool against the superficial burns she had received during her brief electrocution. Instead of the awaiting impact of the ground she was caught in a grip of soft fabric.

The silver haired girl opened her eyes to see a familiar face. It wasn't Sam, he was over near Optimus, but Lennox. Captain Lennox had caught her and was currently cradling her like a newborn child. Perhaps it was because she reminded him of his wife…or some unknown sister or something, but he was looking at her with a sort of panic. First and second degree burns covered most of her left arm while her abdomen had a small third degree burn. All in all it could have been worse, but it was still painfull.

Suddenly, someone caught her complete attention. Her amber eyes widened in recognition as she saw her favorite movie director across the street. He was lying in front of Megatron. Michael Bay was lying right in front of Megatron. She jerked up, intending on warning him, but the Decepticon leader got to him first. He flicked out his finger, catching the director in the abdomen, and he went flying. Michael Bay's scream was cut off when he collided with a car across the road. Through her complete surprise and shock she managed to utter a single sentence.

"Holy shit! Megatron _**killed**_ Michael Bay!" Lennox snorted behind his hand, trying to hide his amusement at her comment, but a small amount of worry was still evident in his eyes. Lennox could tell that the silver haired girl wanted to creep closer to the action, but didn't want to leave her alone. Instead, he picked her up bridal style and crept closer to the action. The settled down next to Sam, who immediately shoved the cube in Lennox's arms as he hastily retrieved his girlfriend.

"Elle, tell me you're alright…" he pleaded with her, setting her in his lap and cupping her face in his hands. The brunette boy searched her amber eyes with his own, bring her closer for a short and sweet kiss. When they parted his eyes swept over her burns, but she played them off like they were no big deal. Besides, they were definitely less important than when she had been run through with the knife.

"By the end of this day one shall stand…one shall fall." Optimus said. He didn't know how true those words were going to be.

* * *


	31. Megatron's Defeat

**So this is basically the end except for a little thing in the next chapter. It'll help with foreshadowing the next full length multi-chaptered story! The next one is set before ROTF.**

**Thanks to:**

**Kitty243 - lol, thanks! I'm glad you stuck with me through the story. ^^**

**Raine44354 - Is that bad? I wanted to draw the story out and not clump a whole scene into one chapter. Anyway domo arigato, Raine-san for reviewing!**

**FantasyFan4ever - Lol I know. I totally envisioned them with windblown hair as well. XD I totally loved doing the part with Bay. Priceless, right?**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

**Megatron's Defeat**

* * *

The two brothers locked optics as they stared each other down. Optimus stood proud and tall, ready to face anything that fate, or Megatron, would through in his direction. Megatron, on the other hand, was crouching down with his metallic teeth bared; he was still twitching thanks to Elliett's lightning attack. He was angry and disoriented, wanting to murder the little annoyance, but he had more pressing matters at hand. Both brothers were sizing each other up, attempting to find the weak spot of the other.

Megatron was the first to attack. His impatient nature caused him to become sloppy in his fighting style, giving the large blue Autobot leader the advantage…at the moment. Optimus was able to gracefully step out of the way of the oncoming attack. The way the large blue mech was fighting was incredible; he almost made it seem like some sort of dance. Elliett and the others could tell that the Autobot leader didn't really wish to hurt the other Cybertronian, but it couldn't be helped. The fate of the world was going to be decided with this one battle.

Eventually, the battle was wearing both of the robotic leaders down, both were taking hits and both were becoming sluggish. Optimus dodged a blow and delivered one to his opponent, but he, also, dodged the blow. It seemed as if things were evenly matched, but not all is as it seems. Megatron lashed out with his clunky foot, swiping the large Autobot's feet from underneath him.

Optimus landed painfully on h his back, gritting his metallic teeth together underneath his battle mask. It was times like these that he was grateful for the small mask; it shielded his facial expressions from his opponents. Optimus lumbered clumsily to his feet, activating the weapons component in his processor. He whirled around to face his brother, fusing his arms together to create his superior beam cannon. It took one plasma round to rip the chest plating from over Megatron's spark.

The Decepticon leader reeled back in pain, roaring as the plasma round seared through the sensitive plating and wiring. He whirled around to glare at the large blue mech, reaching behind his back and producing his own strange, alien-like gun. Whereas Optimus created the gun from fusing his own two arms, Megatron slid the weapon from a compartment on his back. His shot wasn't as good as his brothers', but where he lacked in aim he made up with power.

The shot nailed Optimus in the shoulder, sending him into the building he had been previously standing in front of. Glass and shrapnel rained down upon his quickly tiring frame. His form stiffened when he realized he had landed next to the small hole Elliett, Sam, and Lennox had taken refuge in. now, the only option seemed like suicide. Optimus was planning on fusing the Allspark with his spark. True, the Allspark was made of pure energy, which meant that the pure energy would extinguish his spark. In laymen's terms: he would be killed.

The silver haired girl gasped as she watched the brutal battle between the leaders unfold. Sam's arms were carefully wrapped around her waist, mindful of the third degree burn splayed across her abdomen. Lennox had also wrapped his arm around Elliett's shoulders; at first Sam was a little uncomfortable with another male's arm around his girlfriend's shoulder, but as time wore on he realized that Lennox looked at Elliett as a potential little sister. The brunette boy had a look of extreme sadness on his face when Optimus crashed next to him.

"Sam! Push the cube into my chest!" Optimus pleaded, crawling over to where the humanoids had been hiding. Tears were gathering in the silver haired girl's eyes a she realized what he was asking.

"My Allspark!" Megatron exclaimed as he struggled to reach them. Optimus' gaze hardened as his brother approached them. His hand curled into a fist as the Autobot leader turned suddenly, catching his brother in the face.

"There has to be another way to keep Megatron from the Allspark." The silver haired almost pleaded with herself. Lennox's arm tightened around her shoulders as Sam's eyes wandered to the cube lying at his feet.

"Pathetic insect! Give me my Allspark!" Megatron gasped. Optimus must have broken something in the silver robot's jaw. It was hanging almost uselessly as his cooling system continuously cycled his vents; it was like he was panting.

"They are no insects! They have the right to live! Freedom is the right of all sentient beings!" Optimus exclaimed, fury blazing in is optics. The comment his brother was making was igniting the blue mech's will to fight once again. He punched his brother in the stomach as he got to his feet, but pain from Megatron's jaw and his desire to obtain the cube drove the Decepticon leader as well. Optimus and Megatron circled each other, throwing and dodging punches. They locked fingers, grappling with each other. The silver haired girl gasped and buried her face in Lennox's chest; she would have buried her face in Sam's chest but he had picked up the cube and as inching towards the edge of the battle.

A crash drew Elliett's face from the protective material of Lennox's chest. Her amber eyes narrowed as she realized what her boyfriend was attempting to do.

"Sam…what are you-" she was cut off when the brunette boy dashed from the protective cover that he was hiding in. he rushed towards the battle and towards the two alien robots, bypassing Optimus, who reached out a hand to stop the boy.

"Sam, no!" Optimus exclaimed as Elliett started screaming. She was struggling against Lennox, and would have otherwise broken free, but her energy level caused her to drop. Sam was adamant about his decision; he finally reached Megatron and, despite his wildly beating heart, shoved the cube up towards the Decepticon's chest. The cube was absorbed, but instead of fusing with the cube like he hoped his body was gutted. His processor was destroyed and he had been defeated. Megatron was dead.

Sam scrambled away from the falling heap of metal, dashing back to the hysterical form of his girlfriend. As soon as he settled down next to her she launched herself at him. Neither of them noticed Optimus pluck a shard of the cube from his brother's chest.

"You gave me no choice, brother…" Optimus whispered, clutching the shard of the cube in his palm. The revving of an engine caught all of their attentions. When they looked around for the source of the noise they spotted Epps driving up in a worn down towing truck. On the back Bumblebee was sitting with his knees drawn up underneath his chin. The racks were visible on the protective metal covering his legs. Ratchet and Ironhide soon appeared behind Bumblebee whereas Jazz soon appeared behind Elliett, Sam, and Lennox.

"Thank you, my friends. Because of our combined efforts Megatron was finally put to rest and we lost not a single life today." Optimus said, retracting his battle mask and smiling down kindly at the humans and female demon. Then, the most surprising and heartwarming thing happened.

"Permission to speak, Sir?" Bumblebee asked, looking up faithfully at the Autobot leader. Optimus smiled back down at the yellow scout, nodding his head.

"Permission granted, old friend." He said as Sam and Elliett smiled in delight. Bumblebee turned to the couple and smiled brightly as he input his request.

"I wish to stay with the boy and his girl." Bumblebee stated, optics brightening when both Sam and Elliett began laughing.

"Yes." Was all that was needed to be said…

_It was the ending of a hectic adventure and it was all true. That was two months ago. Our story has since been recorded in several of my thick journals and given to Defense Secretary Keller. Both Epps and Lennox have both been promoted and I have been promised that no other type of cult/group/heretical society will ever come after me. Defense Keller is thinking about starting a sort of defense team where some of the military and the Autobots work with finding and killing the rest of the Decepticons. Well…maybe we shouldn't be killing them, but it's a dog eat dog world. I know that from experience. I suggested the name NEST for some reason…they liked it. They even suggested that I become a special member so that I didn't have to go to college. I'll think about becoming a part time member for now._

_Judy cut my hair neater for me. She and Ron don't care about the fact that I'm a demon! It was all so hectic…I can't believe I'm a Princess. Moreso I can't believe that my father wants me dead…or wants to marry me off to some sort of disgusting demon. Anyway, Avene appeared the other day, giving me some sort of ring and a paper with a 'spell' on it. I'll believe it. After what Macon did for me…I'll forever be in his debt. I forgive him for picking on me; he had no choice. I understand._

_I don't know about this. If my father was in league with Megatron then it's not over. I'll regain my memories when I go to the Makai, and when I do then I can tell that it won't be pretty._

_-Ellie or Elle._

Elliett signed her name on the last page of the last of the journals that Defense Secretary Keller had given her to fill up. Lennox would come by next week and pick up the remaining journals and deliver them to his higher up. Now, he had nobody to take orders from except from the new leader of NEST.

The silver haired girl swept her hair behind her ear and looked at the clock. It was an hour till sundown and she had to get to the lookout. It had become their special place to gather. She, Sam, and the Autobots liked to gather there and just stare at the scenery in silence. Sam and Bumblebee had gone out on a boys day whereas Elliett figured that she could recount the ending of the almost-Earth-destroying battle.

A soft knock at the door caught Elliett's attention; her now short starry colored hair was cut close to where her human ears would have been, near her chin, save two braids on either side of her face. They reached her collar bone. She had been worried about her hair style, but Sam, Lennox, and all of the Autobots, including Ironhide, had insisted that it suited her. A small smile adorned Elliett's lips as she realized that it was Judy.

"How're you doing, Elle? Finished up with those journals?" the red headed woman asked as she entered the room. Now that she realized the silver haired girl was virtuously parentless she had put it upon herself to become the mother that she didn't remember. Elliett often wondered what her parents were like, especially her mother. Avene had written her several notes describing her mother, but would rather not talk about her cruel father. It was almost like she was afraid of him.

"I'm finally finished. Is Jazz here yet? Optimus said he was going to cart me to the lookout." Elliett said with a smile, standing and brushing off her summer dress. Now that Judy knew about her tail she had also taken it upon herself to cut small holes in the back of all Elliett's pants and dresses to make sure her tail was comfortable.

"Yeah, he's outside." Judy replied, winking at the girl. She knew that Elliett was on her way to meet her son. As soon as she stepped out the door she cupped her hands around her mouth.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do! At least not without protection!" she shouted, cackling as she retreated in the house, narrowly missing being hit with a freezing projectile of water. It seemed as if everything was going to be alright, but the silver haired girl couldn't shake the feeling that it wasn't over yet.


	32. To Be Continued

**Oh my God, guys! It's the end of book one!**

**Thanks to:**

**NightWindAlchemist - Like I said, plenty more action from Elliett, Sam, and the Autobots!**

**Raine44354 - lol Goodbye? XP anyway, thanks for the review**

**FantasyFan4ever - Hm...I don't know about Megatron, since he's now in the abyss, but her father will definately be showing soon.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Story to be continued in Book Two: Prophecy of Truth**

* * *

Elliett sighed in content as she laid her head on Sam's chest, gazing up at the stars in the sky. The two of them had been staring up at the stars, listening in on Optimus' monologue into the stars. He had been hesitant at first, but eventually gave in and broadcasted it so that everyone could listen in.

The large blue mech was standing far behind them, sending the signal far into space. His hands were bunched on either side of his hips and his optics were sad, searching the heavens for his lost comrades. Among the lost Autobots were the femmes; the femmes were the female Autobots and Decepticons. Although Decepticons were mostly evil, the femmes had some sort of morals when it came to sparklings.

It was a sad thing. Most of the femmes had been slaughtered during the war. Optimus' own sparkmate, or the Earthen equivalent of a girlfriend/fiancé/wife/significant other, Elita-One was among those lost amongst the stars.

To the left and in front of Optimus was Ratchet. He had not bothered to transform back into his bipedal mode. He had been busy in the past two months. He had been working on a special solid hologram projector called a 'holoform'. It allowed them to remain in their vehicular modes and create a human version of themselves. Of course, Ratchet was only a medical officer. In order to successfully accomplish his project, he would need the help of either his designated best friend, if he was still alive, or another Autobot scientist.

Ironhide was sitting beside him, also in vehicle mode. Just a few hours ago he had returned Lennox to his ranch a few miles away from Tranquility. It was in the countryside so it was a bit out of the way, not that Ironhide minded. He had grown attached to the darker haired man. He had a feeling that Epps would get along with a friend of his, also a scout, but was a bit more experienced than Bumblebee. The weapons specialist had the privilege to 'meet' Sara, Lennox's wife, and baby Annabelle, Lennox's infant daughter. Since Ironhide was part of the 'Allspark crew' he was fitted with the finest technology; he was fitted with a hologram. Therefore it didn't raise suspicion when he needed to leave, imparting his promise to take Lennox out and 'show him the cannons'.

Jazz was sitting against the large tree, staring off into the distance. He had developed a huge protective streak over the silver haired girl. Perhaps it was because she had saved his life and he wanted to repay the favor somehow. He was skinny and lightweight enough to not actually hurt the tree, but he was still careful nonetheless. He remembered overhearing that Elliett liked the nature; he went to extreme measures to make sure that Ironhide didn't harm any plant life or animals.

Last, but not least, was Bumblebee. Sam had insisted that they lie upon his hood while they gazed at the stars, but Elliett had refused. She had said that it would have been uncomfortable for the Camaro that they would have been lying on. Her boyfriend conceded, knowing that he could never disagree with her. He looked down upon her, smiling as he watched her drift off to sleep.

Sometimes it still amazed him that his girlfriend was a demon. He had thought that most of them dealt with spiritual stuff, like evil ghosts and whatnot. Apparently he was wrong; the girl resting snugly in his arms was proof of that. He couldn't think of a time where he had been happier, but he, like his girlfriend, couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen.

He couldn't have been more right.

As soon as he was about to go to sleep as well the ground exploded behind him. The Autobots leapt into action; Jazz and Bumblebee crouched over the now awake female demon and the brunette boy, plasma cannons trained on the settling dust and debris. Ironhide's cannons were whirling, and Ratchet had his trusty saw in position. Optimus was crouching low, ready to test his newly installed Energon rifle that Ratchet and Ironhide had designed for him.

Everyone watched the crater with wide eyes and narrowed optics, breath stilling when a pale hand appeared from the ground. On the hand was a simple mark – a circle with a triangle inside, with a line going straight down the middle. The silver haired girl took one look at the mark and started shivering. She remembered it from somewhere, but couldn't place it.

At last, the figure emerged from the depths of the crater, and the Autobots could scan their appearance. The figure was male and looked to be in his near late twenties. He had dark violet hair that was spiked in the back and long and straight in the front, reaching his chin, and a dark purple and black outfit.

The top was tight black and spandex, with a couple of buckles here and there. One large buckle was on his left bicep and a smaller one was on his right wrist. His pants were dark purple leather and there was a small piece of fabric that trailed behind him; the silver haired girl couldn't figure out if the fabric was attached to his shirt or his pants. He wore thick leather boots on his feet, but the most enchanting thing on his body were his eyes. His enchanting irises were pale lavender. On his back was an intricately designed staff, but there was also another thing that caught Elliett's attention.

The male had bat wings.

"Who are you and where do you hail, stranger?" Elliett said, surprised at the words that poured from her mouth. She gasped in shock and covered her mouth with her hands, eyes widening as she looked down at herself.

"It is wonderful to see that you are well, your highness. You are recovering your memories." The figure said, crawling the rest of the way from the hole he had created. Elliett moved forward just a little and cocked her head in curiosity. The male figure bowed low to the ground, kneeling in front of the demonic Princess.

"I am Rowan, a servant in the Rebel forces in the Makai. We are called the Twilight Knights…and we need your help, Princess Elliett."


End file.
